Frog Girls
by PreppyRed
Summary: Being the children of professional Vampire Hunters, Emma and Lina Frog, aren't exactly what society would consider normal teenage girls. Expecially since they spend most of their time training to hunt vampires, or on missions doing just that.
1. Frog Girls

"Daddy, please tell us more stories!" I begged him anxiously, while tugging on one of his big hands with my tiny little ones. "I don't know Lina…" He said sounding tired but happy. "Pleeeeeeeease Uncle Alan!" My cousin Emma begged with me grasping onto my dad's other hand. He sighed then looked over to his brother. "Edgar, why don't you tell the next story?" Uncle Edgar chuckled, but nodded in agreement and began his story. Emma and I resumed our spots side by side on the ground before our dads, and listened, awestruck, at amazing story after amazing story that was probably far gorier and filled with vampires and death than we should have been listening to as five year olds. But our dads didn't care, and we most certainly did not. "You aren't telling them more stories, are you?" My mom asked with fake suspicion, Emma's mom just chuckled. As kids we would have raced over to our moms to try and tell them all about what the dads told us, while the moms shot disapproving looks at their husbands. All that never stopped us though, from begging for more stories, and for them to tell us more of them. Those were some great days.

But it all changed in the several years following when my mom passed away due to cancer, and Emma's parents got divorced. Those years were rough and the two of us lost some playfulness and the will to be outgoing and fun. We relied on each other heavily and spent a lot of time together, because our dads would get together at my house, go out on the patio and talk about who knows what for hours almost every day during the week. And while they were out on the patio, we would be in my room, talking, and doing pretty much whatever we could do in that one room. Other times, we would go walking around Santa Carla, particularly the boardwalk, or we would just try to master little tricks on our bikes. But there were also some rare occasions, when we would hear our dads start talking about their old vampire hunting days and some adventure they went on, and we would sit at the window seat in my room, our ears pressed against the window so we could hear what they were saying, even if we had already heard the story a thousand times before. They brought back fond memories of when we were little kids.

But tonight, we were walking at the boardwalk, and after making a complete whatever shape the boardwalk was, twice, we were pretty bored and decided to walk over to one of the cliffs that overlooked the ocean. It was starting to get dark as we reached the top of the cliff, and the wind was stronger up here. "Should we turn around?" I shouted over at Emma, while walking backwards. "We've never been up here and it's getting late!" I shouted again. She shook here head "Not yet!" She was yelling over the accumulating sound of the wind. I kept on walking backwards, it was easier than walking normally uphill. We had been going on like that for about five minutes more before I stepped on a spot on the cliff, covered in a mound of sand. The sand below my feet seemed to disappear and beneath where it was, was a hole about six feet deep that I fell straight into, and hit the ground pretty hard. "OW!" I yelped in pain, and I heard Emma run toward the hole. "Lina! Are you okay?" She hollered down at me, I saw her face appear at the top of the hole. "I landed on my ass, but I guess I'm fine!" I shouted back up at her. We were both silent for the next few moments, obviously still in shock over this incident. Well, I was more just unamused that I would be the one to fall down the hole. "How are we going to get you out of there?" I stood up and felt the around the inside of the hole, it smell ed absolutely awful in here too. I could feel an opening to my left, but I couldn't see into it- it was too dark. I kept feeling the walls. They weren't wet sand like I thought it would be, they felt like wood, but it was also smooth like metal. "DUDE!" Emma was screeching down at me. "WHAT?" I screamed back up at her, I slid my hang along the wall easily, and my hand ran into something that jutted out from the wall. It felt like the same material as the walls around it. I put my other hand against the wall, and my hand ran into another jutting thing. Not really thinking about what I was doing I slid my hands down and found multiple sets of the things on the walls. I looked up where it was brighter an easier to see. "Dude, I think there are handles on the wall in here, it's like a rock climbing wall…" I was practically thinking aloud. "Well damnit Lina! Climb!" Emma shouted. "Wow. How come I didn't think of that?" I shouted up at her sarcastically, and slowly started to climb up, being careful to hold onto every piece.

I was feeling so confident as I ascended the wall, but as I reached for the next handhold, I discovered it wasn't there. "Emma! It stopped!" Silence. "What stopped?"

"The handholds, there aren't anymore of them!" We were both quiet for a minute. "You have to help pull me up, I think I can reach near the opening!" I held up one hand, and I felt her grab onto it, then let go of the hold and put up my other hand. I felt her start pulling back away from the opening, and I kicked the opposite wall trying to kind of hop up the wall and make it easier for Emma. It worked ever so slightly. I felt her hands slip. We screamed in unison. "DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME!"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO!" I felt my foot start to slip back down. I screamed at the top of my lungs, which made Emma panic and let go, but thankfully, it wasn't until we were both a safe yard away from the hole. Emma was standing nearby me panting. I was still too shocked and the fear was still wearing off. We looked over at each other, and embraced in a tight reassuring hug.


	2. Visitors

"Oh isn't that cute…!" I heard someone squeal with a strong sense of sarcasm, and then several other people chuckling. I let go of Lina, and turned to face the people. There were four of them. There were two girls and two guys, the person who had made the comment was the girl standing ahead of the other three. "Two sisters, showing how much they care for one another." She paced around Lina and I, walking far too close to us. I heard Lina shiver, I crossed my arms over my chest. All four of the people simultaneously went "Awwwwww." I felt like I was being mocked, and by the look on Lina's face, she felt it too. "So what brings you two up here?" The girl asked deviously, over my shoulder, allowing her super long platinum blond hair to drape over my arm. I could smell her breath too, which smelled seriously awful by the way. "We were just walking." I said firmly, and turned my head away from her and her disgusting breath.

She stayed there for a few more moments, just breathing intensely down my neck, while the guys started laughing. One of the guys left their clump and walked over to Lina, staring her straight in the eye, "Aren't you two a little young to be out here alone?" He asked mockingly towards Lina. "No." Lina said, not phased, but she looked nervous to me. But maybe that was because I knew what made her tick, strangers standing super close to her, was one thing that did that. She looked away from him; I noticed that his hair was long too. Well long for a guy, past his shoulders, and was obviously dyed an unnatural shade of black. I could feel the girl lean in closer to me, and heard her breathe in incredibly loudly sending chills down my spine. "We were actually just about to leave so if you would excuse us…" Lina stepped around the guy, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the creepy girl's insane breathing.

The other couple stopped us after we started walking away. "Why are you leaving so soon?" The girl with short cropped brown hair and piercing blue eyes asked. "We hardly ever get visitors." The guy added. His eyes matched the other girl's. "No, really we should really be going now." I added firmly, and tried to pull Lina around them, we were almost away from them, when I heard a whoosh above my head and then out of nowhere, all four of the people appeared again. "I said." The original girl asserted, "Why don't you STAY?" She was practically growling now. "No, we-" Lina was cut off by the other girl lunging at her, at an inhuman speed and accuracy. I saw Lina start kicking and trying to get away from the girl, but before I could help her, I felt someone's hands push my back, slamming me into the ground. I could feel the person's hands reach my neck and start to close in on it. I screamed with what breath I had left while kicking and punching at her. It was hardly working, but I managed to somehow get out from underneath the beast of a person. I scrambled onto my feet a few inches away from her. Her face had gone from normal looking with green eyes, to incredibly creepy. Her eyes had turned an amber color, and she seemed to have grown long, sharp-looking fangs, this new face of hers wasn't just creepy, it was down right scary as she growled and hissed at me. _Vampire. _Something in the back of my mind told me she was. I felt my key ring in my back pocket. I pulled it out, fumbling with the ring trying to get one off. I had a plan, if I couldn't get the key off the ring however, I'd be dinner. The girl stood up from the ground, hissing and spitting at me, I gave up on the right way to get the key, and just broke the ring. I looked back up at her, feeling my heart beating in my throat. She screamed at me with baring her fangs and lunged at me again. I held the key out away from me, and as she lunged, she knocked me onto the ground again but I was able to stab the key into her chest. She covered her chest and shrieked in what I guessed was pain while I crawled out from underneath her. She finally stopped screaming like a maniac, but when she did, it looked like a fire had been lit under her skin, reached its burning point and then she exploded. A steady rain of ash fell all around us.

I wanted to just sit there and be shocked, but Lina's choked screaming snapped me out of it. She was struggling to fight off all three of the other vampires now. "HEY! SUCK-MONKEYS!" I shouted at them. All of them, saw the pile of ash and then looked at me. "Get out of here, otherwise you end up like that chick!" I pointed one finger at the girl's ash, and held a couple keys out at them. They slowly stood up, hissed at me, and flew away. _We'll be back_, I heard their voices whisper in my head. I ignored it and ran over to Lina who was slowly getting up from the ground. "Dude are you okay?" I ran over to Lina, and kneeled down next to her, "Um, yeah, I think so." She said while rubbing the side of her face. "Did they get you?"

"No. I mean, they might've scratched me, but whatever, I'll be fine." She mumbled examining one arm, which as I looked at, noticed there were a lot of scratch marks. "I think we should go home now." I told her, noticing how dark it had gotten. "Yeah, let's go." She stood up, pushing off the ground with the unscathed arm. We walked in silence for a while. "They…they were vampires." Lina stated the obvious, and I nodded at her. "So the stories our dad's told us as kids…they were…" She stopped talking, obviously from shock. "Yeah…" I mumbled. "They were true."


	3. Unspoken Past

Note to the reader: I couldn't find a place to put this information in, but just assume while you're reading this that Emma and Lina know about the existence of vampires. Their dad's are freaking vampire hunters! ;)

The two of us walked home, in mostly silence, probably just thinking the same things though: _Oh my god. Did that really just happen? Fuck. I think it really did._ But around eight o'clock we finally made it home, our dads were sitting in the living room, talking as they normally did, but they immediately stopped when the two of us walked in. They were obviously in shock seeing us our clothes torn and disheveled, and one of my arms all scratched up. "What the hell happened to you both…?" My dad asked rather quietly but still sounding very curious. "Fall down a cliff or something?" Uncle Edgar asked us with a touch of sarcastic humor. "I wish…" I grumbled to myself and sat down next to my dad on the couch, and rested my head on his shoulder. "No seriously, girls, what happened?" Edgar asked looking from Emma, to me, and then back again. I looked over to Emma, who was already looking at me. I raised my eyebrows at her, which meant in our silent language _Go on. Say it, _or something along those lines. She then looked at the men and started to tell them exactly what happened to us, but I wasn't listening, I had closed my eyes and sort of dozed, while still being half awake. I could hear Emma talking and dad's breathing but that was all.

"Lina," I heard him say to me, ", Lina are you in there?" I opened my eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah." I mumbled. I lifted my head off of his shoulder, and look to where Emma was. Now she was talking with Uncle Edgar about how proud he was that she was able to "Annihilate that bloodsucker's ass" or something like that. I smiled at their banter; they would be talking about that. "But, Lina did help me out!" I heard Emma say in a raised voice, she glanced over at me and grinned. I must have looked really confused at hearing her say that because she looked at me, and while chuckling asked, "What?" I shook my head at her. "I don't know what you mean when you say I helped you," I did the quote mark thing with my fingers, ", all I did that could possibly be counted as help, was be attacked by three vampires while you fought off the leader one. Oh yes. I'm so helpful Emma." My tone was nothing but sarcasm then. Dad and Uncle Edgar were staring at me now. "Um, is there something on my face?" I asked now, suddenly feeling self-conscious. My dad all of sudden went on what I guessed was his "protective dad" mode, looked at my neck, and my left arm and then my right arm. I gawked at him the whole time he was doing this, an everyone else in the room was silent. "What are you looking for…?" I knew the answer as soon as the question came out of my mouth.

"Dad. I don't think they actually bit me…" I muttered.

"No they didn't. They just scratched up this arm pretty badly."

I looked down at my arm, the cuts and scratches that weren't bleeding an hour ago were now bleeding profusely, covering my arm it slick coat of my own blood, I gulped at the sight of it.

"Lina you're really lucky that they didn't actually bite you." Dad said while looking me straight in the eye. The usual calm happiness was missing from his eyes, fear had replaced it now, and it worried me. "I know." I told him while looking back at him. "No, Lina, you really are, we had an experience with some bloodsuckers that turned ugly." It was Uncle Edgar that spoke this time, and he was looking at Dad with a look of deep sorrow. "Well now you have to tell us what happened!" Emma piped up. "Hand me that towel on the kitchen table, Emma." Dad commanded at Emma. She tossed him the towel, which he then used to clean up my arm while he began telling the story.

"Okay, so years before you both were born, Edgar and I were the best, and well, the only ones in the vampire hunting business. One night, we had a very important job to do…" He trailed off obviously lost in thought, but Edgar picked right back up. "We were supposed to take out the Bloodsucker of the United States. In fact, it all started out well, I had my part of the situation under control, but Allen decided to go after the bloodsucker's colleague, if you will, but the guy had other ideas-" Edgar was cut off, and Allen continued. "He caught me off-guard, and forced the head vampire's blood down my throat. And I think you girls know what happens if you drink a vampire's blood." The room fell quiet; Emma and I just nodded. "So, you were a…" I started but then stopped, Dad nodded. "Yeah, I was a vampire for about five years." It was quiet again, the men seemed to be in a state of deep thought. But Dad snapped out of it again. "And honestly, it was living hell for the both of us…" He then told us how they managed to get through it, and kill the head vampire, and become close brothers again. "But girls, if either of you are ever in a situation like ours was," Dad kept going, "don't push each other away, out of fear, or out of pain. Just don't. Okay? It won't ever help." He took a deep breath. "Got it?"

"Got it." Emma and I answered in unison.


	4. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys!

Note to the reader: I was in a really strange mood when I wrote this so…you've been warned!

After hearing Uncle Allen's story, he told us to go get ready for bed, as if it were just story-time, and Lina and I were five years old again. We were halfway up the stairs when the men started talking again, and we were almost to the top of the staircase when we heard someone walk over to the stairs. "Emma, Lina." He said very directly, we stopped and turned to face him. "You know that after hearing that story you're part of the business right?" He was kind of smirking, but obviously trying to hide it. I could feel my face light up. "What business?" Lina sleepily asked him, while looking at her now bandaged arm. I flicked her in the head. "Oh." She grumbled. "That one." Dad smiled at our strange antics, I heard Allen laugh from downstairs as well. "We'll wake you up tomorrow for training." There was no sense of humor, or kidding around in that sentence, and he walked off. "Good night." I couldn't have been more excited. "Good night!" I practically squeaked and followed Lina up the stairs to our, well it was technically her, room.

We never really went to bed when we were sent up to this room, the command "Go to bed" here, basically meant, "Go to your room, you don't have to go to sleep, but just stay in there for the rest of the night." Well maybe my interpretation of it was slightly off, but that's how it always seemed.

We were sitting on the floor in the bedroom, now in pajamas, just talking like we normally did, but this time, I was taking over most of the conversation with my excitement about training tomorrow. Lina, however was just sat there, listened, offered up a comment or opinion every now and then, but a lot quieter than usual. I crossed my legs and leaned back against my bed. "Dude, are you alright? You're being too quiet." I didn't bother trying to not be quite as forward; it was true.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, just thinking."

"About what?"

She raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

I shook my head, trying to show her that I didn't know what the hell she meant.

She sighed. "My dad was a vampire for five years. Doesn't that worry you a bit?"

I thought about it for a moment. "No. Not really, he got changed back to normal, and the relationship between our dads was fixed." I finished my sentence, wondering if that was the right thing to say. Lina shrugged, "I guess I'm being silly worrying about this right?" I was about to open my to speak, but she answered her question before I could. "Yeah, I am. Sorry for making you worry." I shrugged too, she was right, I was worried for a moment there. But I guess that was something we inherited from our dads. The ability to read your siblings face in a matter of seconds, And since the two of us didn't have real siblings, and we spent almost every waking moment together thanks to our super close parents, we were like sisters in some ways.

"Is that all you're worried about?" I had to ask, the air was stiff, something was still wrong. "Yeah." She said while smiling. Now I raised my eyebrow at her. "What?" She asked sounding a bit offended. "You're lying." I told her.

"I am not."

"Yes you are. My senses tell me so!" I was goofing around at that point, she didn't show whether she understood that or not.

"Well your senses sure are off today."

"Really?"

"Really."

Silence followed that short little argument, but then Lina spoke up again. "Sorry, that was rude of me to say. But maybe we should go to bed now. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be really rough." She added a real genuine smile to the end of her sentence. I smiled back. Yeah. You're probably right." We stood up and climbed into our beds, I laid there on my back for a while, the whole time, Lina kept tossing and turning. "I knew you were worried." I said aloud. She laughed. I smiled, closed my eyes and drifted off.

I awoke up on the cliff again; the same one Lina and I were on earlier. Except this time, the hole Lina had clumsily fallen down into wasn't there and I was the only person around for miles. I couldn't see the familiar lights of the Santa Carla Boardwalk, or hear the music that usually played summer nights. It was dark, and mostly quiet except for a wind whistling all around me. I felt so terribly alone, and lost, and began to wonder if this was the same cliff. "Lina!" I shouted off into the distance. I was suddenly inspired. "Dad! Uncle Allen!" I just started calling out their names, hoping someone would show up. The only response I got was the high-pitched shrill of the wind. "Emma!" I heard someone finally call back to me, it sounded like Lina, but not quite, but I had this feeling it was her, "Lina!" I shouted again, and turned around and saw a dark far away figure walking towards me. Hopeful, I ran towards her, her frame getting clearer and clearer, until I could clearly tell by the way she was standing; it was surely Lina. "Lina! Oh thank god you're here!" I squeaked, out of breath. I could now see that she was wearing a black jacket with the hood up, casting a shadow over her face. She didn't move. I suddenly felt panicked again, Lina would always respond to me! No matter what, "Lina?" I asked in a much louder tone than I expected. I reached out to grab her shoulders, but she took a step back. I tried again, but she moved back again. Ouch. I attempted to catch her one more, this time it worked. "Hey!" I shouted at her, not caring whether anger or hurt showed in my face or voice. "Why are you trying to get away from me?" I really did sound hurt then.

She stopped looking down then, and looked me in the eye, but something was wrong. Her eyes seemed to glow an amber color now from under the shadow of her hood. I felt my eyes widen in what I couldn't tell was fear or shock. Her lips were an unnatural shade of red, not pink like most people's then. She grinned, baring a pair of long sharp fangs. I let go of her shoulders and backed away. I was what I thought was about five feet away from her, when I heard her laugh menacingly and then lunge for me with bared fangs and claws.

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs, I heard someone shout something and someone else drop something, or trip, I didn't know. I stopped screaming and sat up, as soon as I heard that, breathing heavily. I looked around; Dad and Uncle Allen were standing at the bedroom door, a panic stricken look on their faces. "Are you alright?" Dad asked, his eyes were huge, I thought for a second before nodding. "I just had a bad dream." I murmured to them. They both sighed, "Just get ready to go." Allen grumbled, and then shut the door. The next few seconds were quiet until Lina spoke up. "That must've been one heck of a bad dream." She said thoughtfully, while glancing over at me as she stood up to get her pile of clothes from on top of the dresser at the foot of her bed. "You have no idea." I muttered under my breath, while slowly getting up out of bed.


	5. Get Ready

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys! Or the Frog Brothers, but I do own Emma and Lina!

"You have no idea…" I heard Emma mumble. I was about to say something in response but I was too distracted by the outfits my Dad and Edgar had laid out for Emma and I to wear out 'training'. My outfit consisted of army green pants, a camouflage button-down shirt, white t-shirt, a chain necklace with several dog tags, and a black beret. I crinkled my nose at them, god, they smelled like mostly like sweat, with a hint of detergent. Probably from recent washing. Emma had gotten up by then and was looking at her clothes, mostly the same things, except she had a camouflage vest with a zillion pockets and red bandana, and she looked insanely excited about it all, that made me laugh.

I looked down at the clothes again, I had seen them somewhere…I couldn't remember where though. I picked up my now unfolded pile of clothes and tossed it onto my bed. And began to get dressed. I pulled the pants on, but they were way too big-they hips were at probably three inches wider than what I would've fit me, and I couldn't see my feet. Emma's pants did the same thing. I pulled up the pants and shuffled over to the dresser to put find a belt. I heard Emma laughing at my goofy-looking walk, "But do you have another belt?" She asked me while still laughing. I tossed one at her. But even with the belts on, the pants were still way too big. I picked up the white shirt. It, at least, was clean. I tossed it over onto my bed and went to get one of my shirts instead, the shirt fit, but looked and felt awkward against the too big pants. I sighed and pulled on the camouflage shirt. Its sleeves went down past my fingertips. It was the same kind of fit as the pants. I looked up at Emma, and we laughed, we looked about the same. The vest looked like it had swallowed her. She jumped up and down, goofily, and I flapped my arms in a spastic fashion. "I think you're supposed to button it up." She commented at the shirt while laughing. I shook my head. "No, not today." I told her, laughing as well. I shuffled across the room again to get my tennis shoes, seeing as they would probably be appropriate and rolled up the pants, then put the shoes on. "I think these were their old clothes." Emma remarked. I grinned, "Yeah. I think so too."

I picked up the beret, and bandana, the two remaining things. As I picked up the beret though, I a slip of paper fell out of it. Emma knelt down to pick it up, and when she did she snickered. "Oh my god. Dude, look at this!" It was a picture of our dads when they were probably our age, dressed in the clothes that we were wearing now. There was a third person in the middle, with a funky colored shirt on and gelled hair. I laughed too, they looked pretty ridiculous in those outfits, but I would've bet a lot of money that we looked worse. I handed Emma the red bandana. She put down the picture and we stood in front of the mirror, her trying to tie the bandana in the back above her ponytail, and me trying to adjust the beret to the side the way my dad had it. The hat was made of wool and was kind of itchy but I didn't care, it looked really funny. "How did they take themselves seriously like this?" Emma asked no in particular. I shook my head; I had no idea either.

We left the bedroom and slowly walked down the stairs, one foot at a time, so as not to trip over the excess amount of fabric from the pants, even when they were rolled up. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I half expected our dads to see us and burst into laughter, but they didn't, instead they both wore a grin on their face, and led us out the front door of the house. My dad and I were the last ones out of the house, "These clothes fit terribly." I told him, while smiling. He was laughing now. "Yeah, we'll get you two some smaller sizes or something." I nodded. "Thank you!" Emma hollered at us, clearly eavesdropping. _Oh Emma._ I thought to myself, and then noticed that my outiftit was really close to identical to Dad's and Emma's was incredibly similar to Uncle Edgar's. "You guys are really clever." I told Dad, he chuckled. We had come up to the old Frog Brothers pickup truck. Edgar had pulled open the door on the drivers side and got in. Dad went around and opened up the other side to Emma and I. "In you go." He said to us, as Emma climbed in first, and then me next to her. Dad sat down next to me. I started looking for my seatbelt but only found one side of it.

"Um. Are you sitting on my seatbelt?" Emma asked me, "No," I told her, and was about to ask her the same thing, when Edgar pointed out that we had to share a seatbelt. Once we had buckled our seatbelt, we were sitting much to close and tight for comfort. The four of us barely fit in the car, everyone's legs were crammed against someone else's and that was affecting Edgar's already poor driving. After about half an hour worth of a nauseating car ride I had to say something, but Emma took the words right out of my mouth. "Where are we going?"

"We told you, we're going to training." Edgar replied firmly

"But-" Emma started, but was cut off.

"No more questions." The rest of the car ride was mostly quiet except for a couple comments from everyone about how this car seemed a lot smaller about ten years ago.

45 minutes later, we finally reached where we were going to "train". We pulled up to a little trailer, and shed. That wasn't the weird part though. About 20 feet away from the buildings, was a tall barbed wire fence that circled all the way around the place. There was a lot of random pieces of metal, trash, it all looked like a dump to me though. As we drove closer though, I could see different parts of what seemed like weapons. "Okay." Edgar said calmly. "Let's go."


	6. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own the lost boys or the Frog Brothers! But I do own Emma and Lina!

Note to the reader: This is another one of my random chapters, but I hope this one will make you all smile!

We all tried to escape the cramped truck as fast as possible, and as soon as we were all out, I tried to stretch my stiff legs. "That settles it. I'm sitting in the back on the way home." Lina complained. I nodded my agreement, and was about to speak again, but Dad called us over to him at the door of the little trailer. I followed, wanting to laugh at the noise the too-big pants made as I moved. As soon as the four of us collected near the front door of the trailer, Dad pounded on the door. "Blake. It's Edgar." I heard someone rushing inside the trailer, and then a tall kind of lanky looking man with a beanie opened the door. "Hey Edgar," The man who I assumed was Blake said, "I see you brought Alan, and the kids…" He said looking from Alan, then to us, and then back to Dad with a confused expression on his face. "We wanted to train them. Remember?" Dad told him while raising an eyebrow. "Oh. Right! Follow me everyone."

Blake walked around all of us, and started to point out different weapons, they all looked incredibly lethal to any being, mortal or not. We had gone around the perimeter of the whole place, seeing one weapon after another, learning its purpose, and how you might use it. "Blake? Maybe we should let them try something more traditional to start out with?" Alan spoke up, Dad nodded his agreement, "Okay. Give me one second." Blake muttered then walked over to the little shed next to his trailer. He went inside it, and from the sound of noise he was making, he had dropped a thing or two. I snickered at the man's clumsiness; he was worse, or almost as bad as Lina. But he emerged seconds later with an armful of wooden stakes which he promptly handed to Lina and I, then led us over to what I guess was a place to practice. There were dummy's stuck to poles, with a creepy vampire's face stapled onto it, I laughed, the things just looked so funny! "What are you laughing at?" Blake retorted coldly. "Nothing. Sorry." I muttered. "Okay," Blake began, and picked up a stake that I had dropped from the ground, then began to explain the proper way to throw a stake at a vampire as to impale it. He added a bunch of other tips, but I was too preoccupied with throwing the first stake, it sailed through the air and landed in the dummy's shoulder. I frowned at it, then picked up another stake and threw it. This time I flew through the air and sliced through the dummy's chest. "YES!" I cheered, while Dad ran over to the dummy to see how far it had gone through. It was a perfect shot. "Nice job kid." He said sounding slightly excited, and pulled the stake out of the dummy. He tossed the stake to the side, and walked back over to me. "Do it again." He commanded, and I did_. Whoosh, smack. Whoosh, smack. Whoosh, smack. _There was that constant sound as I threw every stake flawlessly, until I ran out of stakes to use.

Lina however, was having a problem a bit of a problem with it. She would throw it, and it would go over the dummy's shoulder, into its leg, or arm. But mostly it would end up hitting the dummy in the neck, face or stomach. I could see the desperation in Lina's face, only one stake had hit the chest, but it hit the dummy at an angle and practically bounced off. Alan had started trying to comfort Lina by telling her that hitting it in the neck or stomach area would be a great distraction, although Lina wasn't was out of stakes to throw and still didn't look convinced. Blake went to the dummies and pulled all the stakes out of them, without showing any expression, he just took them and put them back in the little shed. And reappeared holding two bows and two sets of arrows. He handed one bow and one set of arrows to each of us, showed us the "proper form" for using a bow and arrow, and then sat down at his respectful spot against the trailer. Dad and Alan took several steps back into a safe distance.

I fumbled with the bow and arrow for a little bit, and right when I was ready to fire off the first arrow, I heard a familiar sound- _Whoosh, smack._ I glanced up, Lina had already shot off her first arrow, it worked this time though; straight into the chest. I put my attention back into my own bow and arrow. I held up the bow, and pulled back, as far as I could, shut one eye, aimed, and let go. It hit the dummy right in the neck, slightly above where I was aiming. If it was a real vampire that actually could have done some damage. We continued firing off the arrows, and Lina was more successful with this weapon. Most times she hit the places where it counted on a vampire, the chest, neck or stomach. My shots, however, were not quite as handy to me as the stakes were. The day stretched on like this, just trying one weapon after another, stakes, bow and arrows, water guns, water balloons, strings with garlic tied on, then finally some of the stake-guns. Other than the stakes, the water guns and balloons were working out the best for me. The others, worked a bit better for Lina, but we were both okay with that. Our dad's seemed okay with this too, they were practically beaming as we loaded up the back of the truck with what they referred to as "traditional weapons", at the same time, they started reminiscing in their glory days as teenage vampire hunters. Lina and I climbed in the truck bed, and didn't bother listening to the dads' old stories.

"Ugh. I'm so tired." Lina complained and slouched down next to me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I am too, but wasn't that just awesome?" I stressed the 'aw' in awesome.

She laughed, "Yeah. It was." I grinned at this accomplished feeling I had right now, and slumped down into the truck bed, and closed my eyes, thinking I would only rest for a moment, but ended up having the same dream I had last night again. It came with the same fearful, panicked feeling again, and I woke up screaming, **again. **"Emma!" Lina was shaking me by the shoulders, "What's the matter?" She was the one who looked panicked now, "I had that dream again." I told her honestly, not wanting to be asked anymore questions, but the questions were inevitable.

"What was the dream about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"That's not a real reason."

"Yeah it is."

"No it isn't. Just tell me!" Lina sounded exasperated by that point, and I sighed. "You're going to hate me after I tell you about it." I informed her, not making eye contact. "That's impossible. Just tell me!" She pleaded. "Fine." I muttered, and began to tell her every single part of the dream, start to finish. I didn't stray away from describing exactly how she looked as a vampire either, in fact, the vampire version of her was what I dabbled on the most, but the more I talked about it, the wider and more shocked her eyes looked. "Wow." She murmured after I had finished. "That would never happen though, right?" I asked wanting to be reassured. "Of course not." She responded confidently.


	7. Haven for the Undead

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers, but I do own Emma and Lina!

Note to the reader: Okay, so I'll do this in parts: Okay, I now know that Alan is not spelled Allen. Haha, I got confused because that name is usually spelled the other way… and um, yeah, sorry if I offended anyone with my bad spelling! And next, someone suggested that Lina should be turned. Hmmm…just keep reading.

The rest of the week had gone as that first day had, get up at 7:30, get dressed (we received new clothes that fit now), train for the day, and go home. It was becoming a routine for Emma and I. This morning however, our dad's woke us up an hour earlier, "C'mon. We have something to do today." Dad told us, while leaning against the doorframe. "So get going." Edgar added, and slammed the door shut. Emma and I groaned. I forced myself out of bed but she hadn't moved. "Emma, get up." I said groggily, and rolled her off the bed. "Ouch." She mumbled and rubbed the arm she had fallen on. I felt like I was moving incredibly slowly this morning, and after getting dressed in a pair of olive green skinny jeans, combat boots, and smaller sized camouflage button-down shirt, I shuffled into the bathroom and splashed some icy cold water on my face. It barely woke me up. Emma, on the other hand had somehow gotten her energy back, and entered our tiny cramped bathroom and started brushing her hair. "What do you think we're going to do today?" I asked her, while picking up my hairbrush.

"I have no idea. But it'd better be good if we have to get up an hour earlier." I nodded my agreement and kept on brushing out a stubborn tangle. "Can you hand me my bandana?" Emma asked me, having already finished brushing her hair and tying it into a ponytail; I gave it to her, and left the bathroom looking for my beret, a new one that didn't feel and smell gross. It was at the foot of my bed where I guess I had dropped after getting home yesterday. I put it on, and walked back over to the bathroom to try and adjust it. "Ready?" Emma sounded perky and excited now. "Yeah!" I said mimicking her tone, she laughed at me mocking her, and left the room, and walked down the stairs fairly quickly.

"You're not wearing the beret right." Dad told me as we reached the bottom of the stairs, and tried to adjust it the right way, he finished and took a step back, then looked to Edgar. "Okay. Let's go." Edgar said to no one in particular and we all headed out of the house to the truck. The men would usually sit in the front while Emma and I would sit in the truck bed, but today they insisted that we all sit in the front. It was just like the first day, Dad and Edgar on the sides of Emma and I, crushed against the car doors. Unfortunately, this did affect Edgar's driving a bit, and by the time we got where we were going we were all a bit nauseous. Yet, we still couldn't move, especially Emma and I sharing a too small seatbelt whilst being crammed between two full-grown men. That was exactly why we always sat in the truck bed.

"Why do we have to sit up here today?" I asked aloud, looking for an answer, after about fifteen minutes of being in the car. "You have your first mission today." Edgar replied nonchalantly. I looked over to Emma, knowing immediately that we shared the same excitement at that moment. Our mission, as Edgar explained it, was that we had to find the group of vampires that had been harassing the people that lived in a city called Monterrey. The vampires reportedly had been on a feeding frenzy, killing many people every week, our job for today: Find their coffins, or wherever the hell they slept during the day. "So we only have to find them?" Emma clarified, "And nothing else…?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. "For now, yes." Dad replied. "You will have weapons though, if anything happens." Emma nodded, probably thinking it through. "Anything else we need to know?" I asked, feeling a nervous excitement building up in my stomach. "No. Just find them, stay quiet, and come back as soon as you can." Dad promptly answered. "And don't get bitten." Edgar added, and parked the car on a street lined with run-down buildings, and almost every window I saw was broken.

"This is the place?" I wondered aloud, leaning forward to look around the street. "Yeah, this street is completely vacant of anything with a heartbeat." Edgar responded, looking me straight in the eye. "This street over also has a ton of clubs and bars, which makes this street the perfect haven for the undead." Dad interjected. "The bloodsuckers will be sleeping right now, so we just need you to get in, find them, and get out. If you find them, we'll handle them later. Got it?" Edgar looked us over, and nodded after Emma and I replied with "Got it."

"Okay, go then." Dad directed us to do, and then let us out of the car. "Remember: Be careful, and don't get bitten!" He told us and shut the car door. We started walking towards one place with a huge gaping hole its window, it seemed like it was probably once a little shop, but now it was totally empty except for some knocked over shelves and litter all over the floor. "This seems like as good a place as any to start." Emma commented, and I nodded my approval. I stepped through the hole in the window, trying to avoid being cut or poked with any of the broken shards of glass that remained of it.

"God damn, it smells awful in here." Emma whispered, as she entered behind me. "Yeah, it does." I whispered back, trying not to gag. "We must be on the right track then." She was still whispering, but we had both started to investigate the place, I looked down and saw a few reddish splatters on the ground, they seemed to be in a line. I looked ahead, and saw that reddish splatters made a sort of trail to follow to a door at the back of the room. "Emma," I spoke quietly, but she still heard me and walked over; I pointed at the ground. She began to follow it, probably not thinking of whether to be cautious or not. She reached for the door handle, and pulled it open, slowly, trying not to make a lot of noise, but the door probably needed to be oiled and it screeched and squealed, as it was open. I winced at the sound, but Emma didn't really pay attention to it, she was more focused on what had been behind the door. It was a dark hallway that led to who knows what. "Where's the flashlight?" She asked me while leaning into the hallway, as if attempting to see into it by looking closer. I found the flashlight in my backpack and clicked it on; there was another door at the end of the hallway. "Let's go." I whispered to Emma, who being walking ahead of me. I felt my heart beating in my throat as I crept, close behind Emma. The excitement I had felt only ten minutes ago had turned into only nervousness. _Boom boom_, I felt my heart beating faster. "Shine the flash light over on the door." Emma said sounding calmer than I felt. I did as I was told, and she reached for the handle. _Boom boom. _This door creaked as well, but it seemed much louder to my ears, which were getting used to the silence. It was totally dark in this room, and I took a step forward next to Emma, and shone the flashlight in there. I directed the flashlight towards the floor, it had the same blood trail on the ground, but this time, the blood seemed to have been just spilled. _Boom boom_. I pointed the flashlight at the wall next, looking for a possible light switch. I found one, flipped it to on, and flinched at the incredibly bright light.

Once my eyes readjusted to the light, I looked up and felt completely and utterly stunned at what I was seeing. There were corpses in every corner, of the small room, it seemed like they were just strewn about the place. But every single one of them, had bite marks all over their necks, and splattered with their own blood from head to toe. "Oh my god…" Emma and I mumbled in unison, astounded. I felt sick all of a sudden, and looked away from the blood and gore at Emma, who was mesmerized by something else in the room. "Lina…look…the ceiling…" I forced myself to look back at the room, the ceiling was higher than I expected with a wooden bar running across it, with the three vampires that had attacked me near the boardwalk last week hanging from the bar by their feet, upside down, although there were four more of them this time. "Let's get out of here…" I murmured to Emma, about to take a step back when one of the previous guy vampires opened his eyes. "Shit." Emma said, her eyes widening in fear. He hissed at us, having gone full vampire, and jumped down to the ground, and took a few steps toward us. "You two shouldn't be here." He said with a creepy smirk on his face. One of the girls jumped down as soon as he said that, startling me. "But oh well," She grinned manically, ", we like visitors." The girl took a step toward us as well. "So just don't move, and it'll all be over soon." The girl said now, directed at Emma, and was standing only a few inches away from her. The guy was very close behind the girl; they had both completely vamped out, and by the looks of it, Emma feared for her life. I pulled my bow and arrows out from where I had secured them on my back. "Hey death-breath!" I shouted towards the girl vampire, aiming my bow and arrow at her, she turned and I let go of the arrow. It went flying straight into her chest; she shrieked, and wrapped her hands around the arrow to late, before exploding, and spraying Emma and I with blood.

The guy spun around to face me, seething with rage. "You ki-" Emma cut him off then by driving one of her trusty stakes into his heart. He wailed in pain for a never-ending five seconds, and then burst into a million pieces, splattering blood all over us. "Let's get out of here!" I yelled at Emma, grabbed her by the arm and started sprinting out of the room, and kept at that pace until we had jumped through the window, run over to the pickup truck and hopped in the truck bed. "What the hell-" Edgar started to say, but we cut him off. "STEP ON IT!" we screamed together. He hit the gas pedal, and made a huge U-turn, causing us to slide across the truck bed, and create a huge skid mark on the road.


	8. Panic

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, or the Frog Brothers! I do own Emma and Lina's characters however. Characters. Not the people they were based off of. GOT IT BYRNESHADOW?

Note to the reader: I don't really have anything to tell you guys this time…LOL.

"Okay, you'd better tell us everything that happened." Alan commanded at us as soon as we had gotten home again. Lina looked to me pleadingly, that wasn't necessary though, I was already spilling the entire story, detail by detail, probably speaking a mile a minute. "Hm." My dad muttered to no one in particular, and walked into the house. Alan followed him inside, wordlessly. "It's really weird how they just leave like that." Lina commented, but we still followed. "I know, but remember, they basically had no parents when they were younger so…" I reminded her, and she nodded, then looked at our shoes which were caked with sparkly orange blood. And the shoes weren't the only part of us covered in the stuff, it was all over the place, but it felt rewarding at the same time. Lina and I had kicked some major bloodsucking ass!

By the time we had entered the house, our dad's were in the middle of discussing our next mission, and we were only able to start heading upstairs, before they stopped us. "Girls, wait." Alan barked at us, from where he stood in the living room. "Tomorrow you're going to have to hunt down the rest of the vampires you know, but you'll be more prepared with weapons then." Dad explained to us, calmly and clearly. "But we feel like you'll be able to handle it," Alan added in the same tone of voice, ", for now though, just get cleaned up and get some rest." I nodded to them, and Lina and I sprinted up the stairs to see who got the first shower. Lina won this time, she was beyond determined to wash off the vampire blood I guess, it was more of a badge of honor to me, but I still felt filthy. I laid down on the edge of my bed, and heard the shower turn on in the bathroom next door. I closed my eyes, and drifted off into a deep slumber.

I was standing on the street we were at earlier today, except, it was night time now; it was super cold, windy, pouring rain, and I was completely alone. My dream self decided it wouldn't do any good to start screaming out Dad's name, or Lina's or Uncle Alan's now, considering I was on Vampire Boulevard. I decided to walk around the block and look for them. I felt like I was walking in one continuous icy cold puddle, while being slapped and pinched by the rain that I thought was turning into hail. I covered my head with my arms and kept walking, marching through the puddle. I looked up ahead of me then, just in time to see and hear my dad yell out to me, "Emma!", and then disappear into an ally. "Dad!" I whisper-shouted at him, still conscious over making a lot of noise out here, I tried to quicken my pace, but all I could do was keep sloshing through the puddles, until finally I reached the ally he had disappeared into, and I ran, full-speed into it, looking for any sign of him. "Dad?" I wondered aloud, and then mentally smacked myself in the head for being so careless.

"Emma!" I heard him call out to me from behind a too full dumpster. I ran to where I had last heard his voice, I sprinted behind the dumpster where I thought he was, but no one was there. "Dad?" I asked again. "Where are you?" I felt panic rising up in my chest, and it doubled when I heard a something whoosh overhead. _Vampire, _my mind told me. "Who's there?" I asked aloud stupidly, my mouth and brain seemed to not be among speaking terms right now. _Whoosh_, it was louder this time, closer. I started to take a few steps back out from behind the dumpster, but I was stopped by an ear-splitting crack coming from behind me. I spun around to see what it was, and was forcefully attacked by what I had feared what it had been, the vampire. It jumped on me from atop the dumpster, knocking me onto the ground, as well as the wind out of me. I struggled to catch my breath again, while the vampire pinned my arms down to the ground with its knees. It leaned towards my face, showing off a pair of gleaming white fangs, and vividly bright yellow eyes. I feared the worst right then, "Lina, no!" I screamed at the monster I was now face to face with. "You really shouldn't believe everything you hear." She growled at me and laughed wickedly. "Lina! Lina, stop! Don't do this-" My sentence was cut off by the two simultaneous shots of pain that now surged through my neck, and into the rest of my body, setting a raging fire through my veins.

I woke up once again, screaming at the top of my lungs, Lina was shaking me awake though. "Emma!" She shouted at me. "What's the matter?" I couldn't answer to her, I was only able to stare straight into her eyes, the moments of fear from my dream fading away slowly.


	9. Success

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys or The Frog Brothers, I do own Emma and Lina however!

Note to the reader: I hope you all are ready for an EPIC PLOTLINE COMING UP.

"Emma! What's the matter?" I was shouting at her after shaking her awake from what I guessed was another one of her nightmares, but she just laid there, looking at me with a frightened look in her eyes; I sighed. "Nightmare again?" She slowly nodded her head, "It was kind of like the last one I had, where you were a vampire." I sat down on the edge of her bed, and listened to her ramble on for a while about the entire dream, from the cold pouring rain, to my vampire self, biting her neck. We were both silent though when she finished, I was again too shocked for words. "What do you think these dreams mean?" Emma asked aloud, staring straight into my face, obviously rattled from her dream. I thought for a moment, trying to think up any possible reason as to why she would have these kinds of dreams, twice in one week. "I think…" I began, while looking back at her, "I think it means, that hunting vampires and training has gone to your head. You need to get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." I promised her, and walked over to my bed and got under the covers. "Yeah," She mumbled to herself, ", you're right. Good night Lina." I heard her move to get under her covers. "Good night Emma." I murmured to her, and drifted off.

But several times throughout the night, Emma would have a new nightmare, wake up screaming, and wake me up, on edge. "Emma!" I moaned at her, for the fourth time that night. I forced myself out of my bed, and went over to Emma's to try and calm her down again. I laid down next to her, and started to mumble what I felt were soothing words, and then gave up. I heard her breathing return to normal, I listened for a while to her breathing now, it made me more tired than I already was, and I fell asleep again. This might not have been so bad, if it only happened once or twice, but it kept happening, I felt that every time I was able to fall back asleep, I was woken again to her screaming. It had to have been the tenth time that night. "Lina," She whispered to me now. "I'm so sorry." I rolled over to face her. "It's fine. It's not your fault." I whispered back to her. We were silent for a while before she spoke again. "But what if the dreams mean something?" I considered this for a moment. "What do you think their significance would be?" I responded to her, sleepily. "What if it's foreshadowing something that might happen to us…?" She whispered at me, the frightened look returned to her eyes. "I seriously hope not." I whispered back to her. "I do too." I heard her respond as I fell asleep again.

I was awoken in the morning, an hour or so after both Emma and I fell into a super sound and deep sleep. "Girls, get up!" Edgar barked into the bedroom at seven o'clock, then left the room. I tried to flip over onto my front, thinking that I was still in my bed and that I had space to do that, but instead I fell off the bed onto the floor, loudly enough to wake Emma up from her slumber. "Is it time to get- Lina where are you?" She asked while beginning to sit up. "I'm down here." I said while raising my hand out above me. "Did you fall off the bed?" She asked with a touch of humor. "Yes." I mumbled back to her, and began to get dressed.

"Did you have any more nightmares after we were talking?" I asked Emma as we loaded up the back of pickup truck with our gear, and carefully leaving two spots that would be big enough for us to sit. "No," She began, and sighed. "But I did have one more dream. It wasn't really as scary as the others. It was mainly just creepy." I hopped into the truck bed behind her, "What was it about?" I had to ask after the truck had started moving. "Well…" she started speaking then was silent for a while. "It wasn't one of the dreams where you were a vampire. This time I was the vampire," she looked down at her shoes, ", I can't remember it very well though. I can only remember that I was in a big crowd of people and as they all walked by me, the more I wanted blood." We were silent for a while contemplating what this different dream could have meant. "That is creepy." I agreed with her finally, feeling to exhausted from the lack of sleep to pay attention. She nodded with me; I tilted my head back against the cab of the truck and shut my eyes, thinking to myself that it would only be for a minute, but then wound up falling asleep again.

"Lina! LINA! WAKE UP!" It was my dad's voice calling me now, my eyes opened immediately and I blinked, hazed from the bright light of the afternoon. "Jesus," Edgar said sounding irritated. ", you both ought to get to sleep earlier." I stretched my stiff limbs, and then hopped out of the truck bed, and looked for my bow and arrows in the mess of gear. I handed Emma her utility belt loaded with a squirt gun filled with holy water, wooden stakes of different sizes, and a spear or two. My bow and arrows were right below where Emma's belt had been. I picked up, secured the arrows across my back, I held onto the bow however while stuck the holy water squirt gun in my pocket, and UV flashlight around a belt loop. "Okay, you girls go ahead, and stay in contact with us." Edgar instructed us, then handed us walkie-talkies. I put it around an open belt loop, where it would be safe. Edgar then went on to explain that we could communicate with them only if we changed the station on the walkie-talkies, etc. "We're going to be on the other side of town, on another mission," Dad began explaining, "but anyways, use your weapons wisely, communicate with each other-" Edgar cut him off, "And kick some serious bloodsucking ass!" He sounded confident, Emma and I laughed. "I meant be careful. But yeah, that works too." Alan added while grinning, then the two adults hopped back in the pickup truck and drove off.

Emma and I wandered around for several hours, in and out of every abandoned house, store, and office building. All looked fairly similar on the inside, broken abused furniture, spots of blood spattered on the floors or walls, and the familiar smell of death lurking in every place, but we had yet to find any of the bloodsuckers themselves. "Where are they…?" Emma remarked, getting impatient and bored. "Shouldn't they be getting up right now?" She looked down at her watch, ", it's six o'clock and starting to get dark." She glanced down an alleyway, and we stopped. "Well, then they'll have to be coming out soon. And when they do, shouldn't we be in hiding?" I asked her, while simultaneously looking for a possible place to hide and then attack from. "You know? The art of surprise?" Emma giggled. "Yeah. I like that idea. Where should we-" she was cut off by the sound of something whooshing above us. "What the hell?" I wondered aloud, looking to where the noise had come from. "Nosferatu!" Emma whisper-shouted and ran into the alley. We jumped pressed ourselves against the wall behind a pile of old torn up and dirty furniture, and waited for a while before hearing that familiar _whoosh_ again. It was louder this time, I felt my heart rate quicken, but then told myself that was unnecessary, and that we could handle this. I stood there next to Emma for about five more minutes, trying to bring my heart rate back down. The faster my heart would beat, the louder and more obvious it would become to the vampires, and I would be dead meat before sundown.

_Whoosh_, there was that noise again, even louder than the two times before, they were definitely after us now. I smoothly pulled an arrow from its case on my back and secured it on the bowstring, Emma had already taken out one of her stakes and was gripping it tightly. I gave her a reassuring nod, that meant in our silent language, _don't worry. We've got this._ She nodded back, and crouched down. I followed her example. _Whoosh._ It was even louder, we waited again; the final whoosh was followed by the cracking and snapping of the dying furniture in front of us, and our battle cry against them. Emma's fingers were very nimble, and were able to grasp the squirt gun and shoot every vampire, and there were five of them, in a row. They all screamed and hollered in pain, I shot a speedy arrow at the vampire girl right in front of me. She howled in pain and tried to pull the arrow out of her chest, but it was too late for her, and luckily for us, she imploded into a bloody puddle of limbs and organs on the ally floor. I looked back up at the remaining three, Emma having just stabbed one male vampire, who hissed and screeched, and finally exploded, sparkling orange blood rained down. His head landed on the ground before Emma's feet with a sickening _glump!_ ; Emma grinned. "Pop goes the weasel." She remarked, and kicked the head away.

The last three vampires consisted of two males and one female, they had all gone full vampire and were hissing maniacally at us. "Ugh." I muttered at them, and quickly pulled out another arrow. One of the males roared and charged at us, nearly tackling Emma to the ground, but in his blind fury, he didn't take note of her moving to the side. He let out one final menacing hiss before Emma jammed another one of her stakes into his back, we jumped out off the way as he exploded as well, splattering us even more with the sparkling orange blood. The last girl seemed even more angered by the fact that Emma had just killed the male vampire, and lunged toward Emma with claws and fangs bared, I jumped out in front of Emma and unleashed another one of my arrows, the girl stopped, grasped for the arrow that had gone straight through her chest; she collapsed to her knees, and went out like the other female did. Imploding into a bloody disgusting puddle. My eyes shot up to look at the last vampire standing there, he had calmed down slightly from his full vampire form, but instead of attacking like I had assumed he would, he ran out of the alley. I wasn't sure what to think at the vampire suddenly fleeing from us. "HELL YES!" Emma screamed aloud, forgetting momentarily that we were supposed to be quiet. I burst out laughing at her impulse. "We are awesome monster bashers!" She said proudly as we left the alley. "The meanest!" I continued in the same tone. "The baddest!" She finished the old quote we had heard our dad's say many times before.

We had kept on walking then, just talking, while feeling giddy and proud of ourselves, without thinking to pick up our walkie-talkies and tell our dads. "They're probably still on their mission." Emma retorted, I nodded my agreement and we kept walking along. Fifteen minutes had passed by the time we had reached the end of the block where we were dropped off earlier that day. "Should we call them now?" I asked Emma, who shrugged and nodded. I start to change the station on my walkie-talkie when I looked up and saw one of the vampires who had fled from us only a short while ago. "Emma…"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that one of the vampires we were just trying to kill?"

She looked up, "Um yeah, I think you're right!"

I stuck the walkie-talkie back on my belt loop. "Well come on then! We have to catch them!" I shouted at Emma, and looked at me like I was insane. "What? Have you lost your mind?" She scolded me, but I wasn't paying attention. "We have weapons! We can take him!" I shouted back at her and started running towards another alley he had just run in, I heard Emma moan, but then follow close behind me.


	10. Difficult Simplicity

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers! I do own Emma and Lina though! SO NO STEALIN THEM.

Note to the reader: I have a question to ask you all- Do you like Emma or Lina more?

"Okay, I'm pretty sure he went back here, in this alley." Lina said, revealing her inner detective. "Man. What is with vampires and alleys?" I mumbled to myself and reluctantly kept following her. "Hold up. Lina!" I called out to her, she turned to face me and gave me a questioning look. "We have to get back to our dads remember? And besides, we're far too low on weapons!" I was whisper-shouting at her now. "You still have two stakes left, and I still have a few arrows! We can handle the one vampire. So, come on." She retorted to me and I just had to keep creeping along the alley, trying to remain as quiet as possible. We had only gone about eight steps when Lina whispered, "Hey did you hear that?" I nodded, I thought I heard something too. "I think so…" We were stopped behind a dumpster now. "What do you think it was then…?" Lina asked in a hushed tone. I stopped and thought for a moment. The first thing that came to mind was when Alan was lecturing Lina and I about the powers that vampires have, one of them being able to fly, and that when they flew, you'd hear a _whoosh_-like sound. "It must be the vampire." I murmured to Lina, feeling like I had figured out a tricky puzzle.

Lina nodded and gazed up at the sky, as if attempting to see where the monster had flown. I looked behind us, a sneaking suspicion creeping up on me that we were being watched, and not only watched, but followed. "Lina," I whispered to her, but not looking at her. "Yeah?" She whispered back. "I think we walked straight into a trap-" I immediately stopped talking out of fear at what I saw standing directly behind Lina. She opened her mouth to probably ask what was wrong, but instead screamed as the vampire grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her away. "LINA!" I yelled, and sprinted after them, the alley was zigzagged, I realized as I was running after them, but abruptly stopped, when Lina screamed again. "EMMA!" I felt like screaming now, seeing the vampire holding Lina against his chest, baring his fangs which were dangerously close to Lina's neck. I yanked one of my stakes out of its pocket in my utility belt, and took a step towards the vampire and Lina. As if mocking me, he leaned in closer to her letting his fangs touch her skin, and then all of sudden as if he lost control of himself, he bit down into Lina's neck, her blood spraying out of the bitten spot. "HOLY SHIT, LINA DON'T MOVE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs; I saw a spot over Lina's right shoulder that would guarantee instant death to the monster.

I took a step back and hurled the stake right at the spot I was aiming for, causing him to release his bite on Lina's neck and let go of her. Lina collapsed, or should I say, her corpse collapsed, and I ran my fastest to catch her in my arms, so we would avoid spilling any more blood. I caught her really close to the ground though, she seemed to have passed out, her eyes closed, and from what I could see, she wasn't breathing. I brushed her hair off of her neck and saw what I had feared the worst right then. Two marks from the bloodsucker's fangs with blood slowly trickling from the bite marks. "Lina," I shook her shoulder, ", Lina, wake up." She sucked in a sharp breath of air but still seemed unconscious; I shook her again. This time it worked- her eyes sort of flickered open and met mine. I felt my eyes widen in the alarm that I felt, her eyes were no longer their medium brown color, they had turned a piercing bright yellow color. She blinked a few times, as if waking up from a bad dream, and then sat up, her hands reached up to her neck. "Oh no…" She mumbled, realizing what had truly happened. "Are you alright?" I asked her, surely she could hear every ounce of shock and fear in my voice right then. "I…" She began speaking but was at a loss for words. "…I don't know!" She sounded panicked now, and the look in her yellow eyes matched her tone of voice.

"I'll call my dad…or Alan…" I murmured while pulling my walkie-talkie out of my pocket, and changed the station on it. "No!" Lina shouted at me, grabbing my wrists. "Why not?" I sort of shouted at her, and pulled back, she was still gripping my wrists. "Because they'll know that this was my fault! That I got ahead of myself! That I fucked up and dragged you into it!" She was yelling now, distress filling her features. I started yelling too now, "I don't care! We're cousins! Practically sisters, and we're the only family we've really got! Not including our nutcases for fathers!" Her grip around my wrists tightened, the distress in her eyes changed to something more like anger. "Well I do care! I won't let you take any blame for something stupid I did on my own!" I tried to pull my wrists again. "Lina, I let this happen!" I began yelling at her, took a deep breath, and then continued talking. "This was all my fault, and anyways I'm older than you, so naturally I'll have to take the blame here." I started yelling again, "So let me get our dads!" Her grip tightened again, I winced in pain, and she loosened. "Listen. If I got us into this, I'll get us out of it." I could tell she was trying to be calm, but it wasn't working. "We can pretend that this whole little experience never happened, handle it ourselves, and never have to tell them!" I shook my head, "Are you kidding me Lina? I suck at acting, and they would know in a second what was going on. And they'd be FURIOUS, once they found out that we were trying to hide it from them." She stared into my eyes for a few moments longer, then sighed and let go of my wrists, giving up. "You're probably right…I just," she sighed again, "…I don't know…" I put my hand on her shoulder, "Come on, let's go find them." I stood up, and offered my hand out to Lina, she shook her head no, and stood up, and began walking next to me, very silently though.

We finally reached the street again and I pulled out my walkie-talkie, and hit the speaker button. "Dad, you there?" I asked into the little device. "Yeah. What do you need?" His voice responded, it was fuzzy sounding though. "We, uh, ran into a problem. Could you come down here?"

"Sure. But is it something the online priest-ship can help?"

"No Dad."

"Okay, we'll be over in a minute."

"Kay bye."

"Bye."

Lina chuckled a bit, it sounded pretty nervous, but it was a start. "What's with him and that online priest-ship?" I laughed for real, trying to make the mood less uncomfortable. "He has problems. I mean, I love him, he's great, but jesus, he has to get some things straight." Lina nodded and added a nervous laugh, while we sat down on the curb. "I guess I don't mind him wanting to be close to me though. He's cool, for an dad that is, although I really wish he'd give up on drinking frog juice together." I stuck my tongue out to indicate the grossness of the stuff. She smiled a fake, but still trying kind of smile. "Um. Anyways…" she began, while looking down at her nails, and then back up to me. "Do you, uh, see my fangs coming in yet…?" She pulled back her upper lip, and I shook my head. "Okay good, because I don't think that'll help our story." She finished and sighed through her nose. "Just try not to get to, er, thirsty, okay?" I managed to say while my voice quivered. "Okay." Her voice sounded small and weak, not like the Lina I knew. I was about to say something else when I heard the Frog Brother's pickup truck park near us, and the engine turn off with a loud bang.

"Okay Emma. We're here, whaddya want?" Dad asked in what I thought was an obnoxious tone; I was at a loss for words right then, and Lina seemed to be too. "Jesus, why do you two look so freaked out?" Alan asked, while chuckling to himself. "Funny you'd ask that…." Lina mumbled, and looked to me for help. "Okay, so, um, we were on our mission, and then this-this one vampire, he ran away, r-right?" I was stumbling over each and every word I said. The dads gave me a questioning look. "S-so, we, um, we followed it, but the vampire, he, um…" I couldn't keep going like this, so I turned to Lina and mouthed, "Help me!" Dad sighed, "Emma, spit it out." I looked to him pleadingly, but Lina started talking now. "The vampire…he…um...he bit me." Dad and Alan's confused faces changed to shocked ones, their eyes darting from me over to Lina. "Um. Yeah…I killed it, BUT LINA ISN'T BACK TO NORMAL, WE ARE SO UNDENIABLY FUCKED, WHAT DO WE DO?" I started panicking and speaking a mile a minute then. The four of us were dead silent, just looking from person to person before Alan finally spoke. "Do you know who the head vampire is?" I shook my head and looked to Lina; she just bit her lip out of what was probably anxiousness.

"Um…Lina…" I mumbled to her. "You…you might want to…um…" Lina was unaware of what I was talking about and before she could ask "What?" my Dad shouted "Lina, your fangs are out!" Lina's eyes widened and the yellow they already were seemed to brighten. "What?" She yelped, frightened now. "Your fangs…they're uh…coming out…" I murmured to her, trying to be gentle. "Oh my god! I-I-I don't know what to do make them go away…!" Her breathing was heavy and uneven now, completely panicking. "Calm down. Are you, uh, thirsty?" Dad asked her, trying to reason. "I don't know!" She winced. "Dad, don't you dare give her frog juice!" I yelled at him for some random, unknown reason. "Lina, listen, do you feel an itchy scratching at the back of your throat, or a burning?" Alan asked Lina, while stepping out of the truck and walking towards her. "You might feel a bit empty?" He finished his sentence, and kept walking towards her. I looked over at the father and daughter. Lina had started crying silently but still crying. "What do I do…?" she asked through choked sobs. "Alan help her out for god's sake!" Dad shouted at his brother, Alan hardly noticed.

Alan laid his hands on Lina's shoulders. "You need to calm down first of all." She let out another sob, and tried to calm herself down, but it seemed to only half-work. "Then what?" She wiped at her eyes. "I think you should listen to Emma now. We'll get you through this, you know that." Lina nodded, and sniffled. "Alan, how do we make her better?" I wanted to know, but thought about if the word 'better' was appropriate. He didn't seem to notice, "Well we obviously need to find the head vampire."

"Well what about her staying in control right now?" Dad asked his brother thoughtfully. Alan thought about this for a few moments. "Maybe she should try drinking animal blood." Lina looked up at him, having calmed down a bit, but not quite. "Alan. You're daughter is having a bit of a problem right now. We should probably help her very soon!" Dad barked at Alan. "Well I don't see any animals around here! Do you?" Alan snapped back, I thought for a moment while everyone was silent. "Wasn't there a forest or something we passed while driving up here?" I asked anyone who was listening. "Yeah. There was." Lina mumbled. "Well let's get over there now!" Edgar said seriously, starting up the truck again, I sat between the two men awkwardly listening to them bicker for the fifteen minute drive, about what they would do about Lina, they didn't come up with anything reasonable or good, and I was tired of hearing them, so I hopped out of the cab and sat in the truck bed where Lina was after she hopped out. "Just follow your instinct." Alan had told her before sending her off to hunt. Those words stuck in my head for some reason. It was a bit creepy though, vampires _did_ have an instinct to hunt down and kill anything with a strong beating heart.

Alan had stepped out of the cab and started pacing after a minute or so of us being parked. "Alan?" I asked him trying to be calm. "Hm?" He responded, still pacing. "I hope so. All we have to do is find that head vampire, and make sure she doesn't kill anybody…" he paused probably remembering something. "The fight against becoming a full vampire will get harder for her every day." He stopped pacing then, probably lost in thought. "I just want her back to normal again." I muttered to not to anyone really. "We'll do everything we can to get her back to normal." Dad replied from inside the cab. "Thanks Dad." I smiled at him through the little window. Lina sulked back over to the truck clearly much more upset now. "I'm a monster." She whispered. I had to ask, "What happened?" She shook her head, "The family of deer…even the baby ones." Alan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Lina." He tried to comfort her. "Better the deer than people right?" Dad asked, not doing a great job of comforting. She nodded and climbed into the truck bed. "Emma do you want to sit up here…?" Dad asked me, before starting the car, I waved him away, he shrugged and turned on the engine, and we started driving home. "It'll all be okay." I tried to tell Lina. She looked up at me, her yellow eyes seemingly glowing in the darkness.


	11. Marie

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers! But I do own Emma and Lina.

Note to the reader: This chapter was kind of meant to be sad, so let me know if it ends up that way or not? Thanks!

The old decrepit truck pulled up to our house, and the engine turned off with a familiar bang. But I hardly noticed it and hopped out of the truck bed. "Lina, where are you going?" Dad asked me, I turned to face him, and found that Emma and Edgar were looking at me as well. "I'm just going to take a walk, is that okay?" Dad nodded. "Uhh…" Edgar murmured, Dad shot him a disapproving look and the three went inside, Emma in the rear. She glanced up at me, and smiled, probably trying to comfort me, or something. I smiled back to try and reassure her that I was okay. "Good luck." She mouthed. I nodded, turned away and walked off. My mind dabbled for a while on how in the world tonight's catastrophe happened- I had gotten to ahead of myself for the millionth time in my life and it ended badly. Just like usual. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about it again, and then my train of thought moved onto Mom. I don't know why I started thinking about her again, after so many years of learning to get along without her, but I couldn't think about anything else. I started to remember how warm her hugs were, how tender and thoughtful everything she said to the child I was, how much she loved her family, and how she never blamed anyone when something went wrong. I realized I was now walking towards the graveyard near the house. I stopped for a moment and thought if I should actually go there right then. My feet decided for me and kept walking towards it. _I'm going to visit you Mom_. As I walked my mind wandered onto an old memory, one that I had completely forgotten about until that night.

"Mommy, Mommy!" I had cried out to my mother while running up to her; she was sitting on a bench on the porch reading a book, and put it down when she heard me coming. "What's wrong Lina?" She asked me gently while picking my four-year-old self up and setting me down on her lap. I had stretched out one of my arms to show her the scrape I had gotten from falling down earlier, while out with my dad. "Aw, poor Lina…!" She said in a very sweet voice. Dad came running up to the house right then, out of breath. "Alan, what happened?" She asked him, while holding up my injured little elbow. "She fell, and ran back home, but I chased after her!" He was struggling to get his breath back. "Lina, you know not to run away from Daddy like that." She was looking me in the eye then, her tone was serious, but still warm and inviting. I looked up at Dad, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt at what I had done. "I'm sorry Daddy." I must have really looked guilty then, because his expression softened. "That's okay Lina. Don't do it again though." He smiled when he said that though. I smiled and nodded. Mom was examining my scrape again. "Honey, could you bring me the first-aid kit?" He nodded and went inside for a moment, while Mom and I listened to him move things around in the kitchen before he finally found it, and come back outside.

"Here you go." He said while handing the kit to her. "Thank you." She smiled took it and opened it up, looking for a band-aid. Dad sat down next to her, while she opened up one of the band-aids and placed it over the scrape. "There!" she chirped, and kissed the band-aid. "All better!" I giggled and Dad laughed. "What do you say to Mommy?" Dad asked me, while smiling at the two of us. "Thank you Mommy!" She smiled, and pulled me close to her. "You're welcome baby." We had sat there for at least two more hours, talking and enjoying each other's company.

I had reached the graveyard by the time my flashback ended, and walked up to Mom's tombstone. I sat down in front of it. Memory after warm, loving memory of her filled my mind, making me more upset than I already was. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and started wishing more than anything that I could have her back right then. My mind wandered onto things I would do to have her back, to have more of the warm memories.

"Lina, come on, it's time for bed." Dad picked me up from the ground where I was sitting, and held me over his shoulders and kept me up there and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. Four-year-old me giggling and laughing the whole way up the stairs. He sat me down on my bed, and Mom walked in behind him, smiling at us, and she began humming a familiar little lullaby. I nestled myself under the covers while Dad tucked me in, Mom sat down on the edge of my bed, and switched from humming to singing. It was a lullaby her French-speaking parents had taught her, and it had always calmed me down. I didn't know what the words meant, but it sounded very pretty and gracious. I snuggled into my pillow and smiled up at her. She finished the little song, gave me a goodnight kiss and walked over to Dad standing by my bedroom door. "Good night Lina." They mumbled together. "Goodnight!" I said to them before closing my eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

I was crying now, I had just broken down sobbing, after I had promised myself a long time ago that I was going to move on from her death, and lead a happier life. That didn't matter to me anymore, my entire world had been flipped, thrown onto it's back, and bitten in the neck. I let myself bawl for what felt like hours more, before I tried to calm down, and walk back home. _Goodnight Mom_, I thought to her before standing up and heading back home for the night.

Well? Was it touching and sad like I had hoped it would turn out?

Let me know if you'd like!

3


	12. Anastacia

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers, I do own Emma and Lina though!

Note to the reader: Some of you (meaning like two of you) maybe wondering what the hell the last chapter was for right? Well, I'm going to write a chapter like the previous one, except for Emma, so it'll be different obviously. Anyways, the reason I'm doing this is because I want you all (all two of you) to get to know Emma and Lina a bit more. That's all!

I had left the window to Lina and my bedroom open so that Lina could just fly up if she wanted to, after she got home from her walk. I climbed onto my bed actually thinking of whether Lina was actually walking, or if she was, well, thirsty. I started to imagine what she might have been doing if she was thirsty, I felt ashamed as soon as the thought came to my mind and banished it from my head, and picked up The Odyssey, it was part of summer reading. I opened up to where I had left off and began to read more about the Greek Gods and Goddesses with insane names, most ending in a –ius or something like that. Not to mention that all the names of major and minor characters kept getting mixed up in my head. I sighed aloud, and kept reading. I heard leaves crunching from somewhere outside the window, and I quickly looked away from the boring book out the window. I shrugged, it was probably a deer or something; I looked back at the book groggily and kept on reading. _Whoosh_ _BAM_. My head snapped up towards the window again. Lina had slammed against the wall of the room, and then fallen down against her bed. "Um, hi." She mumbled, rubbing her back. "Damn Lina. Even as a vampire, you're still clumsy." She chuckled, it sounded nervous though. I put down the Odyssey, "How was your walk?" I asked while dropping the book on the ground and pushing it with my foot under the bed. "It was fine…" She trailed off, probably lost in thought. "Um, where did you walk to?" I had to ask, she was practically my sister, it bothered me when I didn't know something. "I went to the graveyard." She mumbled, maybe she didn't really want to tell me. I was about to ask why, when she muttered, "To visit my mom." She sighed, as if ashamed in herself, and looked out the window. "Missing her again?" Lina nodded. "But, it could be worse I guess." Her eyes flickered over to me, and then back out the window again.

We were silent for a few moments, while Lina looking out the window at God knows what, and I slid the Odyssey back and forth on the carpet under my feet. Lina looked down at what I was doing. "How's the Odyssey?" Obviously trying to make conversation. "It's horrible." I didn't lie, she laughed that new nervous laugh, and I kept talking, "I really hate this book, it's probably got some kind of bor-ifying curse on it too." I kicked it over to my right foot. "All I've read so far is confusing and unpronounceable Greek names, a boring plot line, a super confusing storyline, oh and more super confusing and unpronounceable Greek names!" I huffed, and kicked the book forcefully under my bed, where it slid all the way over to the corner of the room by the bedroom door, hitting the wall with a little thunk. Lina smiled. I didn't want to talk about the book anymore, "What made you want to go visit her again?" I wasn't sure if it was a productive thing to ask or not. "I don't know," she said calmly, but not looking at me. "Whenever I get upset I tend to think about her." She flopped onto her back. "Can you believe that this happened?" I shook my head for no mechanically, as my tired and stressed mind wandered off to start thinking about my mom.

My mom had left us a short while after Lina's mom had passed away, and it wasn't really the fact that she divorced my dad and left that bothered me (my dad was pretty antisocial for the most part), it was the fact that she left out of the blue. Without saying good-bye or anything, she had said goodnight to me the night before, and when I got up the next morning, she was gone. My dad went a little crazy after she left, looking for her everywhere, and not giving up on his frantic search for about half a year. It was disheartening to find out that she had seemingly just left our lives, and had no intentions of returning. It had always made me wonder why, why in the world a mother would leave her family behind. No one had ever answered my question though.

I was back in the old house, in my old bedroom, where I was four years old again too. My mom was carrying me high over her head and then lightly tossed me up into the air again and again and again, it made me feel like I was flying. I giggled and tried to plead with her to do it again, but she just laughed and set me down on my bed, and tucked me into the covers, and began to tell me story after story that she mad up every night. I loved her stories; they all had to do with brave knights fighting dragons, an evil witch, anything mythical that would spark my little four-year-old imagination. But that night, the story was different than usual. She started to tell me about a vampire that lived in medieval times, and how everyone was afraid of him, but that he only wanted what normal people wanted-a happy family. "I don't like that story Mama." I told her being an honest little kid. "Aw, why don't you like it?" She sounded slightly hurt, but being the little kid I was, I didn't react to that. "I don't like vampires." I said sitting up crossing my arms across my chest. "Daddy says that all vampires are really really evil people." I heard my Dad snicker and walk into the room to listen; he leaned against the doorframe. "They drink good people's blood and make them bad!" I was squeaking by then, trying to show Mama that vampires were evil like Dad had told me. "Good job Emma." Dad had said still leaning on the doorframe and grinning at his wife. She sighed and turned to face me, and began to tell one of my favorite stories about a little boy who roamed lots of forests, defeating the cruel monsters, and collecting treasures for his family. I don't know why I loved that story the way I did, maybe it was the enchanted way Mama told the story, maybe it was my love of all things magical. "I like that story Mama." I told her while clapping after she had finished. "I like that one too." Dad commented and walked over to the two of us, me curled up in my bed, and Mama sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the bed. "Goodnight Emma." Dad said very warmly, "Goodnight Daddy!" I had chirped, then turned to Mama. "Bue-bue-nas noch-ess Mama!" It was my attempt at repeating what she so often told me before bed. "Buenas noches Emma." She smiled, kissed my forehead, and stroked a lock of hair out of my face, before getting up and leaving the room with Dad.

"Emma?" Lina was asking me now. "Are you in there?" She had moved onto the bed next to me. "Um, yeah. Sorry." I mumbled, looking back into her still bright yellow eyes. "Okay. Well I think you should get to sleep or something then." She stood up and walked over to the window. "Yeah. You're right. But where are you going?" I pestered her as she swung one leg out the window, letting the other dangle inside. "I'm not going anywhere." I realized she was holding her sketchbook and a pencil. "Not tired?" I asked her, sliding down under my covers for the night. "Nope." She said, and shrugged. "Night Emma." I laid on my side, my back to the window. "Night Lina." I closed my eyes, and another memory came rushing to my mind as quickly as the first.

I woke up and stretched my arms and legs while still laying in my bed, and rolled out of bed, landing on all fours. I hopped up from the ground and practically skipped into Mama and Dad's room after having a great dream the night before. "Good morning!" I practically sang in my little girl voice as I bounced in my parents' room. Dad looked up at me then, he was standing by his bed, the house phone in his hand up to his ear, he turned to look at me when I came in and stared at me with a worried expression on his face. He dropped the phone on the bed, and started pacing. Being the child I was, I was insanely confused by this behavior of his. "Where's Mama?" I asked him innocently, widening my big brown eyes at him. He stop pacing, walked over to me and knelt down to my level. "I'm not sure right now, Emma, but we'll find her. I promise."

It was one promise he couldn't keep. My dad had always been an honest man, sticking to his word. But he couldn't keep that promise; sadly, Mom had never come back. That was the entire reason I was such a daddy's girl. And yet, he was one of the only people in my life that hadn't failed me yet.


	13. Pros and Cons

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers! I do own Emma and Lina though. Damn it, I hate writing the disclaimer. It's just so annoying to write EVERY TIME.

Note to the reader: So…let me tell anyone who is reading this that I have a general plotline worked out in my head right now thanks to a couple good friends, and ugh, I'm just kind of stuck on how to get the plotline moving again because right now…I think I'm writing what I'd like to call "Fluff Chapters" Yeah…Well enjoy!

…: L :…

I sat there for a few hours on the windowsill, drawing picture after picture, until I got bored and jumped down from my little perch. I started walking, I was sure to go the opposite direction of the graveyard this time around, and instead went towards where I knew there was a little creek. I kicked at the ground as I walked, wishing that I was tired and that I was sleeping in my own bed right now, instead of being restless and a bit far from home. I wondered for a while as I walked, about how long it would take before I was turned back. We would have to find the head vampire, and that could take years even if we moved quickly. I sighed, and decided to think about the pros and cons of being a half vampire and made a mental list in my mind.

Pros: I could be turned back, my senses had improved, I could probably fly, and I could use that freaky mind-fucking trick too.

Cons: Everything else about being a bloodsucker.

I reached the creek and squatted down to put my hands in the steady flow of the water. It didn't feel as cold as it used to, or as I expected it to be. Then again, I didn't have a pulse anymore, warm blood wouldn't keep moving through my veins; I added that to my list of cons. I looked into the water at my reflection in the moonlight. It was almost as if I wasn't there: I could see my reflection, but just barely, maybe it was just because it was dark out here. My skin was super pale and seemed like it belonged to a ghost or a spirit, my dark hair interfering with the paleness of my skin and blending in the with the dark water. At the same time, my eyes were a startling yellow color, the only incredibly visible part of my reflection. I opened my mouth of shock to gasp, or something, but what I saw scared me into silence. My fangs had come back. "Damn it." I grumbled, and stood up cursing into the night. I was practically stomping around in the forest when I realized that if I wanted the stubborn fangs to go away, I needed to find something to, ugh, feed on. I started to walk a bit more silently now; my ears alert listening for the sound of any animal. It felt like an hour had passed of walking carefully before I finally heard something walking slowly.

I decided to try and fly up to where I could see and catch it, cautiously, I lifted myself up into the air, as if being held by some invisible hand. I flew to where I had heard the sound, and stood on a tree limb above the sound. It was an adult elk; it looked to be pretty old and limping as it walked. I pitied the animal and considered how it must be close to its time. It looked so old and pathetic; I told myself that this was an okay prey, and I'd be doing a good thing, putting it out of its misery like this. I gently and cautiously tried to fly again, knowing that if I slipped up and landed near the elk, I could scare it away. I jumped from the tree limb, flying down diagonally towards the ground, landing on the elk's back. The elk panicked and tried to throw me off, but it was too weak and I managed to hold on to its neck, then bend down and sink my fangs into its delicate neck. The animal made some kind of noise of pain; I could feel and taste the metallic red fluid rushing in the creature's veins, and the dying pulse of the animal. The elk began to collapse that second, onto it's side, and I jumped off, backing away and letting it fall before my feet. I fell to my knees biting into the animal again, finishing what I had so easily started…I crawled back, feeling my fangs retract back into normal human-like teeth. I stood up and pulled the elk with all my strength over to a small group of bushes, where it would probably decompose soon enough. I kicked some dirt and leaves over the carcass, and walked back over to the creek at a quick pace.

I splashed my face down into the cool water, trying to wash the elk's blood off of my face. It came off easily and quickly, but I still stayed there scrubbing my face, angry at myself now that I could hurt such an innocent creature. I stood up again and stormed away from the creek and out of the little forest. As I approached the house, I tried to pace around for a few moments and calm myself down. It kind of worked, and I was only going to get so calm. I flew up to the windowsill again, passing through the window then a bit too loudly, landing on the floor. I winced at the loud slam I made as I finally landed. Emma only turned from her back, onto her side, facing the window and where I stood. I sighed through my nose, looking at her. She'd probably be disgusted to know what I had done so recently.


	14. Chocolate Cheerios

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, or the Frog Brothers, I do own Emma and Lina though! SO DON'T STEAL THEM. Okay I have no idea what that was sorry.

Note to the reader: Thanks to Byrneshadow, this chapter could be written. :D THANKS BYRNESHADOW I WUVED YOU. 3 3 3

…: E :…

_Slam_. Some random noise woke me up, I decided to ignore it though and try to fall back asleep. _Thunk,_ "Ow...!" I opened my eyes and squinted into the darkness even though I knew who it was. "Lina?" I mumbled sleepily. "Sorry…" I closed my eyes and drifted off again.

…:!:…

I woke up again around 7 o'clock and flipped over onto my back. The room was strangely quiet, quieter than it normally was anyways. I turned my head over to the side to face the window, wondering where the psychotic chirping birds were on this fine morning. I didn't see any birds flying by the window this morning except for one lone little dove sitting in a tree; However, I did see Lina, lying face down into her pillow. I got up out of bed, wondering why she wasn't up already, her being the morning person out of the two of us, but then remembered our little accident last night. I sighed, and closed the curtains she had left open last night, then shuffled out of the room and then downstairs. "Morning." I mumbled to the dads as I walked into the kitchen past them, looking for my box of chocolate cheerios. Someone had moved them on top of the refrigerator again, making it difficult for anyone except the dads to reach. I groaned, and started jumping up and down to try and get it. I smacked it with my hand, sending it flying down to hit me in the head then fall to the floor and create a big cheerio mess. "Fuck." I muttered to myself then grabbed the dustpan from under the sink and started sweeping up the mess.

Dad walked into the room and began to try and help me. "Who keeps putting my cereal up there?" I asked him, pointing up at refrigerator. "I don't know," he sounded tired. "It's either Alan or Lina. They're both neat freaks in weird ways you know." I laughed, and picked up the box of cereal from the ground and put it back on the table. I got my bowl, spoon and milk and then sat down at the table, where Dad was already sitting. I began to eat my breakfast. "Feel like training today?" He asked me, then waited for my answer. " I don't have a choice do I?" I asked skeptically. He chuckled, "No, not really." He stood up now, "Get ready when you're done here and come back down. We're going to Blake's today. We're almost out of supplies and he has a better training set-up." I nodded, and he left the room to do god knows what. I ate my cheerios a bit faster now, finished them off, and left the bowl and spoon in the sink. Still sleepy, I went upstairs, and got ready to go, only stopping when I realized I had misplaced the red headband. I looked around the bedroom, then the bathroom, and then back in the bedroom again. I found it under my bed for some reason, along with a pair of black sunglasses. I chose to leave the sunglasses on the nightstand next to Lina, just in case decided to get up before nightfall. I left the room, tying the bandana around my head as I hopped down the stairs. "Okay." Dad said aloud. "Let's go Emma." I sped-walked after him as he opened the front door, "Bye Alan." I practically whispered as I passed him in the living room. "Bye." He replied, seeming uninterested.

I climbed into the cab of the truck relieved to get to sit on the side rather than in the middle and sharing a seatbelt. I rested my head against the window as we started driving and shut my eyes, hoping to fall asleep. "Emma." Dad said kind of loudly. I opened my eyes again. "Yeah?"

"Any idea on what we can do to turn Lina back?"

"No. But I've been thinking about it."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Any little ideas that you'd like to share?" He asked me, obviously trying to make some sort of a conversation. He was so awkward though, it was really hard not to laugh or anything. I started rambling on about the obvious of killing the head vampire once we figured out who it was, etc. Dad just nodded and listened and paid some sort of attention to the road ahead of us, until finally we pulled up to Blake's. I got out of the car as soon as the engine cut off with a familiar shot sound, and walked with Dad up to the front door of the trailer where Blake was already waiting for us. "Where's the other two?" He mainly asked Dad who sighed, "I'll tell you later." He muttered, clearly not wanting to talk about the little accident. "Why later?" Blake pestered him, eyeing me at the same time. "Tell me now before we get started." I looked up to Dad who looked uncomfortable telling Blake, but he began anyways, telling detail by detail of what I had explained to him, to Blake. Blake just sat there and listened silently. "Huh," Blake said while standing up. "I never did like those two as much as I liked you guys." I was completely shocked at the words coming out of Blake's mouth. "Now I have a good reason why." I was about to open my mouth to argue with Blake when Dad started pushing me over to the dummies to practice throwing the stakes and archery.

As I threw one stake after another, I kept feeling like it was still very quiet. Like there should have been someone else nearby throwing the stakes as well, Lina, should've been there, grumbling to herself about how off her aim was, and I could tease her about it with my perfect shots. I threw the stake harder, it flew right through the chest of the dummy and to the ground several feet behind it, leaving a gaping hole in the dummy's chest. The stake clattered to the dry and dusty ground as I went to go retrieve it. I picked up the stake, and went back to the line where I usually threw the stakes. This time I took a few steps back and tried to throw it from there. It still worked but it was slightly less affective than before. I kept at it, throwing harder and harder until Dad and Blake finally came out from inside the trailer. I saw Blake, shot him a glare, and threw a stake as hard as I could while still using precision. It tore right threw the dummy, creating a hole in its chest and knocking it off its post. "Damn." Blake muttered clearly amazed, and gawking at that injured dummy. I looked over to Dad close behind Blake who was looked proud. I was glad something I did made him feel good.


	15. Sunlight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers! I do own Emma and Lina though.

Note to the reader: So I just had this random idea for the chapter, and oh my gosh I'm so excited for you all to read it! :D

…: L :…

I woke up around 5:30 in the evening due to the fact that there was a last glimmer of sunlight shining straight in my eyes from the curtains being blown open a bit. I shifted from laying on my stomach to on my side, facing the window. I opened my eyes out of habit, but quickly shut them and winced at the sunlight. It didn't exactly burn like I thought it would. It was just draining in every aspect of the word. I groped for the edge of the curtain and pulled it shut, not letting any sunlight through it, although I couldn't help that there was sunlight slightly shining through the curtains. Flipping onto my side away from the window, I saw a pair of sunglasses sitting on the nightstand; I reached for them and put them on, deciding that it was time to get up, and forced myself out of bed.

"Lina, why are you up so early?" Dad asked in a slightly sarcastic tone as I slowly descended the stairs. "I didn't want to sleep anymore." I told him groggily and sat down next to him on the couch where he was reading some book, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Where are Edgar and Emma?" I asked him, the brightness of the room still draining the hell out of me. "Training." He replied blandly. "Then why didn't you go with them?" I had to ask, it was weird for the brothers to not spend time with each other. "Someone had to take care of you, right?" He asked, with a touch of humor. I chuckled and answered sarcastically, "Because I'm totally still a little kid." He shook his head but kind of smirked. "That's not what I meant," His smirk was gone now. ", Edgar wanted to be sure someone would be in control if you 'vamped out'." He added air quotes. I sighed, Edgar would worry about that, "But I didn't think that would be a problem, you're only a day old vampire." I nodded and picked up his arm, wrapped it around my shoulders, and leaned into him. Practicing my old method of asking for some comfort from him. He gave my shoulder an awkward squeeze while still reading his book. I shut my eyes, the stupid sunlight having won its battle against me this time, and I fell asleep.

"Lina, Lina." Dad was shaking my shoulder now. I jumped back, suddenly alert. "Sorry." I mumbled to him, and stood up. He shook his head, "It's fine." Then stood up and went out onto the patio, probably to have his nightly chat with Edgar. I took the sunglasses off, thinking it was close to nighttime now. I headed upstairs to put the sunglasses back where I'd found them, they were probably Emma's anyways. I walked into the room, the tired feeling slowly fading away. She glanced up from the Odyssey, "Hey." She muttered, "Hey," I responded back to her in the same tone of voice. She shut the book in a huff. "Man, I hate the odyssey." She dropped the book on the ground, clearly not caring that it wasn't her book, then looked back up at me. "Want to go to the boardwalk?" She asked cheerily. I handed her the sunglasses, "Yeah sure." I picked up my bag from atop my little dresser and began looking for my cell phone and keys. "Bye, we're going to the boardwalk!" Emma told the dads as we hopped down the steps of the patio. "Okay." Edgar muttered. "Bye." Alan finished for him.

We approached the boardwalk, and since it was Saturday night, it was naturally much more crowded than normal. I cringed a little inside every time someone would brush past me or too close to Emma though, I could feel their pulses, the blood throbbing smoothly and easily through their veins. "Emma," I winced. "I can't take this anymore." Emma's eyes flickered over to an abandoned store, she grabbed my arm and practically ripped me away from the crowd. She took out a key chain and started fumbling with it, looking for a key. "What are you-" I tried to ask but she cut me off with a harsh shush. "Here it is." She found the key she was looking for, jammed the little silver key into the lock on the door, and swung the old creaking door open. "This is the old comic shop isn't it?" I asked Emma and turned to face her as she walked in behind me and shut the door. "Yeah. I accidentally picked up my dad's keychain earlier." She laughed, I just smiled, relieved to be away from all the people. It smelled strongly of dust in here, and go figure, all the shelves and counters of the place were coated in what felt like an inch of dust. "Ew." Emma muttered exactly what I was thinking.

After a while we had cleared some of the dust off of the ground and sat down, and began talking to try and wait for the crowds to die down. "Can I ask you something…?" Emma asked looking at me cautiously. "What's it like? Being a vampire I mean…" She looked slightly embarrassed now, but I knew that wasn't the case. Emma never stayed embarrassed for much longer than a few minutes. It was one of her luckiest traits in my opinion. "Well let me tell you," I began sounding more pissed off than I originally planned on saying it. ", it's so incredibly creepy feeling someone's pulse if they touch you. Being able to smell their blood, and it actually smelling good." I looked down at the dusty ground, then looked back up at Emma. "Please slap me if I ever say that again." She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious!" I pleaded with her. She just nodded and smirked at me. I sighed, and looked out the shop's window for the umpteenth time. "It looks like everyone's gone home." Emma remarked. "Yeah." I mumbled. "Let's go home." Emma nodded her strong agreement and we left the shop, locking the door on the way out.

…: L :…

Okay guys, so I know the last few chapters haven't been very interesting, but they will get there soon! I promise you!


	16. The Old Shop

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers, but I do own Emma and Lina! DON'T TAKE THEM.

Note to the reader: I don't really have anything to say to you guys today. So, hi! How are you?

…: E :…

Lina and I had split up sometime during our walk home, after she found out that she left her cell phone back at the comic shop. So I walked by myself now, following my dad's old advice of walking along streets that were crowded with people instead of the empty streets that were totally silent: those were the ones where a potential vampire coven could be. It was weird, he'd always told me that from a young age, but then of course, I only half believed him. Now, it was a different ball game. Instead of me chuckling at his weird antics, I was taking it very seriously, knowing that my closest friend and only cousin was a new vampire, and that there were plenty of vampire covens around here. I picked up the pace, now seeing the house atop a hill and at the end of a little dirt road. I kicked at the ground, sending a spray of pebbles out in front of me with each step I took. I felt angry right then, I knew I could've stopped Lina from getting bitten. I could've thought quicker, acted quicker, _been_ quicker. I could've done something to stop this mess from happening, but no. Now we were knee-deep in vampire shit. I kicked at the ground again, pebbles raining down on the ground ahead of me.

I opened the door, and dropped Dad's keychain on the dining room table. "I'm home." I told Dad and Alan who were sitting in the living room watching some show on TV. They both turned to face me. "Where's Lina?" Alan asked, the caring father in him slightly showing. "She left her phone back at the shop-" I mentally stuck my foot in my mouth. "The comic book shop?" Dad asked me while chuckling. That wasn't the reaction I had expected. "Yeah. We just visited it." I told them, fumbling with my words. They both snickered, and I sat down next to Dad, comfortably leaning against his left arm. "Why did you close the comic shop anyways?" I had to ask them after a few silent and awkward moments. "Um," Dad was having trouble answering, which didn't happen often, he would normally just answer any and all questions with a short fast answer. I looked to Alan, he had the same unsure look on his face. "Do you remember what I told you girls about Alan being turned years ago?" Dad finally responded. I nodded looking up at him. "It was around then, when weren't talking to each other." Alan replied gravely, looking back at the TV. "I just couldn't pay for it anymore, and sold almost everything. I mean, except for my favorites." He smirked, probably feeling like a total badass.

"I miss that old shop." Alan remarked. Dad nodded, "I do too." They looked at each for a few moments then down to me, then they nodded. "Crap." I mumbled, having a vague idea that they wanted me to re-open their old shop. "You don't want to reopen the shop?" Dad asked me curiously, trying not to sound hurt. "No, it's not that." I began, ", I just would need help from Lina. Right?" I looked to both of them pleadingly. They both nodded in agreement. "But not until the accident is handled." I told them firmly, thinking that they wouldn't argue, and got up to go to my bedroom. I pulled open the door expecting to hear Lina whoosh up any minute, but as I sat down to read a bit of the cursed odyssey for the night, she didn't come up as I expected her to. I kept reading though, pushing against my tired brain to finish one last page, until I finally fell asleep.

…: e :…

I was inside the old Frog Brother's comic book shop again, except this time, everything was clean, practically spotless, and all the empty shelves were filled with plenty of bright colorful comic books. Normally, I would've been insanely excited to see the place like this, restored and everything, but outside, it was nearly pitch black, except for some lights that stood along the boardwalk. Right now, however, they were dimmed and seemed very distant. I walked to the front doors to try and see if there was anyone or anything out on the boardwalk at this time of night. I was just approaching the windows when I heard a sharp screech of a door needing its hinges to be oiled. I spun around, it looked like it was Lina but I wasn't sure. _Damn_, my conscious-self thought, _Not another one of these dreams. _The person was once again dressed in all black with a hooded sweater shadowing over their face. "Emma, run." I could tell it was Lina now. "Why?" I asked, advancing towards her, she didn't move. "This isn't safe." She spoke again. "You're not safe." I was suddenly too scared to react. Her eyes were glowing that same bright yellow again, but they looked scared and worried. "Run Emma!" She practically hissed at me when suddenly something came shattering through the glass windows behind me.

…: e :...

"Emma! Emma! WAKE UP!" Dad was shouting at me, and shaking me awake. "I'm awake!" I shouted back up at him. He sighed and let go of my shoulders. "You were shouting out for Lina or something." He sighed again. "It was a creepy dream." I explained to him. "I'm sorry."


	17. Head Vampire

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers! I do own Emma and Lina though, so don't steal them, OKAY?

Note to the reader: I'm going to just start writing now because this is an epic chapter. Yup.

…: L :…

I unlocked the front door to Frog Brother's comic again quickly, seeing as there was almost no one on the boardwalk anymore. I stepped in, and saw my cell phone sitting on the ground where I had left it. I silently cursed myself for still being so clumsy and forgetful, even as a vampire. I picked up the phone and jammed it into my pocket, and as I stood up I heard something whoosh behind me. "Hello dear." An unknown voice said to me, I spun around quickly. There stood a man, who looked as old as my dad or Edgar, he was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and dark grey trench coat. His eyes glowed a yellow color that I could clearly see from a few feet away from him. "Who are you?" I asked him cautiously, taking a step back. He advanced toward me. "Well, let's just say I have an answer to your problems." He said creepily and chuckled to himself and some unheard joke. "What do you mean?" I asked him suspiciously, narrowing my eyes. "I know you're a half vampire dear." He grinned. "I know you think that's a bad thing-" I cut him off. "It IS a bad thing!" He was intentionally playing with my nerves. "But, with my help, I can make you being a vampire a good thing. With help from your cousin once she's turned anyways."

I felt rage boiling in my chest, and spreading throughout my body. "How the fuck do you know all this?" I screamed at him, not caring if anyone heard me. "Oh you silly child. I know everything about you." He looked intently into my eyes sending a chill down my spine. His presence was infuriating right now. "And if you want your problems to just vanish," He snapped his fingers at vanish, ", you will help me with my little plan." He smirked. "What plan?" I asked viciously. "You have to tell me what it is." I snarled at him. How dare he be so calmly demanding like this… "No, dear. I don't have to tell you. Why would I?"

"Well," I began. "If you're not going to tell me anything, I don't know why you're here." I snapped back at him trying to level my tone.

"I only need you to bring your cousin here. On the last day of this Black Moon." There was something cryptic about those words.

"No. You're not going to change her." I told him, trying to stay calm, but the edge in my voice was evident there.

He brushed a lock of hair away from my face, and I smacked his hand. He wasn't phased though. "Sorry honey." He smirked again. "For my plan to work, I need both of you darling girls to help me."

I glared at the man. "No. That is not going to happen." I barked at him and tried to collect my things.

"Well, I'd hate for something unfortunate to happen to your dear cousin…" He emphasized 'unfortunate' and I froze up for a moment.

I glowered at him and hissed, "Don't you dare touch her!"

He chuckled evilly, "Oh, I wouldn't DREAM of it. But my coven, dear," _Coven_, I repeated to myself. He was the head vampire, no wonder I felt such a strong hatred towards him. ", my coven sometimes get a little thirsty. I told them not to touch you girls, but look how many," He paused to chuckle again, "icky situations have happened."

My rage came right back as soon as he finished that sentence, but I managed to sound calmer than I felt. "You'd better keep your coven under control or I will personally kill every last fucking one of you."

The head vampire laughed with a tone of fake surprise in his voice. "Well it looks like your inner monster is finally showing itself!"

I glared at him. "I was raised by a vampire hunter. It's almost instinct to want to kill you guys."

He walked behind me and spoke over my right shoulder, sending a shiver down my spine. "Yes, but don't you feel it? The lust for blood, for feeling a life slip out of your hands and sustain you?"

I swallowed back hard. "I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work."

"Oh?" He pretended to be confused. "What am I doing?"

"Shut up. You knew exactly what you were trying to do." I took a step away from him.

He appeared in front of me, arms crossed. "There is a very fine line between mind-fucking and persuading my dear."

"Well you're doing a horrible job at both." I snapped at him.

"Who said I was trying to do either?" He fake pleaded. "I'm just warning you about the life of an incomplete."

"My life was completely fine before you bloodsuckers had to come in and ruin it!"

"Exactly," he began, ", you are now an incomplete, a halfy. You will never know true happiness until you are one or the other." He smirked and paused. "And trust me. Being a vampire is much more rewarding than being human. There's more freedom…"

"More freedom?" I screamed at him, "I feel fucking trapped right now! I don't know where you're getting this freedom as a vampire bullshit!"

"Become one." He persisted. "You'll never have to die, never have to worry about becoming old, never have to worry about bills or school or other people ever again. Just your coven. And your coven will always love you, no matter what." He was slightly grinning now. "Become one of us Lina, your cousin too, see what it's like."

I was shooting daggers at him with my eyes right then and replied sarcastically, "Wow. I'm so tempted."

He pulled my chin up to look at him with his finger. "Oh, but you are. I can see it with my eyes. I can hear it in my mind."

I smacked his hand down away from me. "You're an idiot. I'm not one of you, and I never will be."

He smirked. "Once the thirst gets to you, we'll see how it feels then." He began pacing around me, leaning over my shoulders as he spoke. "I give it a few hours. The night, a black night like this, with few people around, makes you positively ravenous." He stressed ravenous in the sentence. "Of course, if you let me help, it could get better."

I spun around to face him. "NO." I shouted. "You're wrong. I will never come down to your level."

"We'll see about that. We'll see…" He crossed his arms. "But your cousin is in danger. The quicker she comes to me, the better."

My rage came back again, just as blind as before. "No. If you get to her, you'll ruin her life! Just like you ruined my dad's and mine!" I was practically screaming at him, but I didn't care.

"Well once you both turn. You won't need your fathers." He grimaced at fathers. "You'll have me. And my mate. A father AND a mother forever."

I didn't respond, too offended now to think of anything logical to say.

"All I want is a family," He continued. ", my own daughters were killed by your fathers. So it seems only fair now that you two should replace mine." He paused. "So your fathers understand the pain." He smirked again. "And becoming a vampire isn't painful at all…it's quite relaxing actually."

"What's relaxing about knowing you'll be a monster for the rest of eternity?" I spat at him.

"Do you think I didn't care when I felt my daughters screaming in pain, writing in agony as they exploded from the inside?" He took a deep breath, "I think becoming a vampire is much less painful than that, dear girl."

I looked at him intently and replied dryly, "Sorry to hear that, but hunting vampires is the family business. They did what they had to do."

"Oh no they didn't." He hissed at me. "My daughters were half vampires at the time. I was going to let them wait as long as they needed. I didn't want them to be cold-blooded killers. They were at a party, being normal teenagers, when your fathers busted in and trapped them." His eyes glazed over, probably remembering something. "I can still hear their screams today…"

Now I was definitely too shocked to say anything remotely witty.

"And that is why I want, no, need you to join my family." He looked upon me intently again. "Your dad and uncle didn't care about my daughters' lives. Ever. I just wanted to live peacefully, but your father and uncle are intent on killing everyone in my coven. They need to understand that vampires aren't the only murderers out there."

I thought faster now. "You know they'll come after you if you took us. Then you'd really be in trouble."

"They don't even know who I am." He hissed again.

"Not yet…" I promised him slyly.

"We would only have to run a few decades, dear. Humans are fragile. They have expiration dates."

"I won't do it. And stop calling me that." I snapped at him once more.

"Your cousin might…" He looked into my eyes again.

I thought of Emma, and shook my head. "No she wouldn't. She's even more stubborn than I am."

"So would it scare you if she said yes?" He asked me keenly.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"She would be even more disappointed in herself if she became a vampire. She would never be able to look her father in the face again. Why should he live with a halfy like her? She would come into my family, oh yes she would." His tone was bitter. "Either that or wander around alone for eternity. Which is a terrible thing to do."

"No. My uncle would want her turned back as soon as possible. And she'd do everything in her power to help him." I stared him dead in the eye. "And for Christ's sake, stop thinking that you know her so well!" I spat at him.

"Oh, but I do. Her father might want to help, but like you said, she'd be too stubborn and leave before seeing him." He cackled. "Dear girl, I know everyone well. Your cousin's just seem to jump out at me."

"You are a sick, twisted and awful being." If looks could kill, he'd be dead right there. "She would never let herself be sucked into this mess."

He smirked one last time, and whispered, "We'll see about that." Before disappearing into seemingly thin air, leaving me to walk home alone and gather my thoughts.


	18. Attitude

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers! I do own Emma and Lina though!

Note to the reader: So what do you think of the last chapter? Pretty epic right? :D

…: E :…

I was laying in bed, almost asleep again, when I was startled back into full consciousness by the sound of Lina flying up through the window and slamming into the wall again. For like the tenth time this week too. "Lina…" I groaned and flipped over to face her. "Sorry." She muttered this time, she sounded pissed off though, unlike her normal actually sorry voice. I turned the lamp on the nightstand on and squinted at her through the brightness I was not accustomed to after being almost asleep. When I finally did get my eyesight back, I saw Lina sitting on the windowsill where I guess she liked to sit now, and was staring outside. Her head was turned away from me. "Lina," I mumbled, she didn't move. "What the fuck happened?" I asked her groggily, not watching my language or caring at all. She looked at me, with a pained expression on her face. It was creepy now considering that her eyes were glowing yellow again. She sighed, "I just ran into someone…" she said sounding slightly ticked again. "And they really pissed me off." I could see her fangs when she talked and this made me slightly uncomfortable. "Who was it?" I asked, trying to look away from the long white fangs protruding from behind her upper lip. She looked at me directly now with a stone cold look on her face. "The head vampire."

Now that woke me up. I sat up in my bed, suddenly exhilarated by this information. "That's great! Did you find out any more about him? A good time for us to sneak up on him and kill him?" I was about to ramble off more of my excitement when Lina interrupted. "No. None of that." She looked out the window again. I knew better than to feel hurt though. "We have potentially almost solved your problem, why are you so pissed right now?" I practically shouted at her. She faced me now with a pained look on her face. "We have a whole new problem on our hands Emma. We're not close to an end at all." She finished her sentence gravely, and looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. This worried and confused me, but mostly confused me. "Explain. Now." I commanded at her, while straightening my posture. She stepped down from the window and sat on the edge of her bed now, directly across from me. Then she began explaining how the head vampire had confronted her in the old shop, how he was trying to persuade her to join his coven/family. This part didn't really phase me, as I recognized a lot of vampires as being insane, cruel creatures. Well except for Lina who was growing angrier and angrier by the minute as she kept telling me his sinister plan for the two of us.

"Oh…fuck." I cursed under my breath when she finished. Lina was fuming now; I looked up from the floor. She had fully vamped out in all her anger at the moment. _At least_, I thought to myself,_ at least she's learned to contain her anger._ "Hey, I think I have an idea…" I tried to tell Lina but, she had already flown out the window out of some anger, or concern, or hurt, or something. But she was gone for the night, I guessed. I groaned, hating this new vampire attitude she had adopted, turned off the lamp, and tried to go to sleep again.


	19. Treetops

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers! But I do own Emma and Lina!

Note to the reader: So, um, I'm trying to get to the parts you want to read, but its taking longer than I had planned…Sorry to anyone who was actually reading this!

…: L :…

I flew out of the window out of strong anger, and didn't stop until I reached the little creek again. I started picking up little stones I found along the creek bed and began throwing them viciously into the water, letting myself temporarily lose it in my head. I kicked up the lose pebbles in the creek bed, sending them straight into an oak tree, creating new splinters in its bark. I sighed at my actions, and sat down and laid back against the mossy ground. I shut my eyes; right then I remembered what Emma had been saying as I left our bedroom. She had an idea;I sighed and sat up, pulled out cell phone and hit 3 on speed dial. _Ring…ring…ring…_ Just as I heard her voicemail start, Emma picked up, "Hello?" She asked groggily into the phone. "Hey. Listen, sorry for waking you up. But I need to know your idea." She kind of chuckled into the phone, obviously still half asleep. "I'll come and get you." I murmured into the phone, and stood up. "What?" She asked, a little bit more awake now. "Well, our dad's are going to wonder why you're talking in the middle of the night. And making them worry about your sanity is the last thing on our list of things to do. Right?" My attempt at humor was failing from my perspective. She chuckled quietly anyways. "Okay, I'll get dressed. Bye." I hung up, and lifted myself up in the air, as silently as I could. I figured it would be a good skill, flying quietly, instead of making that annoying whooshing sound. But that noise couldn't really be helped at times, if I flew too fast, that noise would follow me.

I tried to think of any other possible ways of flying quietly as I soared above trees to the house, the treetops distracted me and made me wonder about my old fear of heights. Surely vampires had fears too right? Looking out the window in an airplane used to scare me, now flying so high above the trees, I only felt exhilarated, instead of frightened. It was an odd feeling and I couldn't tell whether I liked it or not. I didn't have time to contemplate it anymore though; I landed in the window, and squatted on the windowsill. "Emma?" I whispered into the dark room while squinting into the darkness, looking for Emma. "Here." I saw her stand up from the edge of her bed and tiptoe over to the window. She climbed up next to me on the windowsill, "So where are we going…?" She whispered. "The creek." I told her, and silently instructed her to climb onto my back. We were weird, ever since we were little, we had mastered pointless little skills: stepping smoothly off a moving bike, climbing to the top of the tallest trees, hah, riding on each other's back. They weren't skills one needed in life, just ones that were now proving themselves useful as I jumped out of the window. Emma yelped, being afraid of heights too. But I wasn't worried, I managed to sail us through the air, over the trees again, the exhilaration still pumping through my veins.

I began to descend from above the treetops, down to the creek again. It had become my favorite place to be these days, and it seemed like an appropriate place to talk. Emma shrieked though, as I practically dove from the sky downwards, startling me and throwing me off balance. I tried to right myself before we plummeted into the soft ground by the creek, and only half got it. I fell face first into the ground, sending Emma off my back, over my head and tumbling into a bush. I got up quickly, and spat the dirt that I had collected in my mouth just a second ago, back onto the ground where it belonged. I heard Emma groan from under an overgrown bush, I crawled over to it, and helped her out. "Sorry." I murmured to her, as I tried to help her get all the dead leaves and dirt out of her hair. She shook her head. "I'm sorry for screaming." She sounded slightly ashamed. "It's okay," I promised her, ",we ended up okay, right?" She nodded now. I sat down next to her now. "Okay. Tell me your idea."

She then proceeded to tell me a flurry of ideas. Some were good, some needed improvement, and some we both knew wouldn't really work. However, we could agree on the fact that we were totally going to kick that head vampire's ass once we got a hold of him. That, and that he would not turn Emma as long as I had any say about it.


	20. Fangs

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or The Frog Brothers! I do own Emma and Lina though!

Note to the reader: Um, HAI GUYS! How are you? :D

…: E :…

I propped my elbow up on my knee and placed my head and my open hand, trying to think of a new idea, as the others had been rejected by Lina or myself. Then it hit me. "Lina, remember that hole you fell down into a few weeks ago?" I looked her straight in the eye, feeling hopeful again. She nodded. "I bet that's where the head vampire's coven lives." I explained, "There's no other logical explanation as to why that random hole would've been built there. And built so accurately as well." I picked up a pebble and tossed it into the creek. I kept explaining reason after reason of why the head vampire's coven should be there until finally Lina spoke up, "Okay." She said, "Then it's settled, we have to go handle them there." I nodded. "But wait, we can't go there at night." I suddenly realized and thought aloud. "No, we'll have to go during the day." She promised me silently, probably fearing for her life right then. "Are you sure about that?" I asked her doubtingly. She shook her head and kind of chuckled. "Well what about in the early morning or late afternoon?" She began, looking over to me. "It'll be just before dark, and we'll either catch them right as they're coming out of their little cave, or as they're waking up." I thought about this. "Early morning." I decided for us. "They'll have been out enough by then." I tried to be logical, and I guess it worked, for Lina nodded her agreement and stood up. "Well let's get ready then. We should probably be there at five, right? So that gives us…" She pulled out and looked at her cell phone. "Three and a half hours." I nodded. "Let's go home then." Lina continued, then crouched down to let me climb onto her back again. I groaned. "Do I have to…?" I whined to her as I climbed onto her back. "It's faster than walking…" She tried to explain, "Try and close your eyes?" She suggested weakly. "No. That makes it worse." I whined again. "Well just don't look down then." She tried once more before lifting us up into the air sort of smoothly. I looked down at the ground past her shoulder, _Oh fucking god. I'm going to die_, my super positive conscience told me. I squeaked and buried my face in Lina's hood. I felt her laugh at me and I pinched her arm, not that it made any difference, she still flew easily through the air.

Wind whistled in my ears, and I tried not to think of how high up we were.I changed my train of thought, onto how we would most likely kill a shitload of vampires in just a few hours. As exciting as that thought was to me, it still made me a bit nervous. Not scared, I was never scared, just nervous. I was anxious, I finally decided as I began to anticipate us landing at home any second now. I was right about the landing, we landed in the room with a soft thud. Lina breathed a sigh of relief, probably at her more graceful landing. "Er…um, good job." I muttered as I found my balance on the ground again. "Thanks." She said quietly. "You should probably get some sleep." She shyly suggested while sitting down on her bed. "So you'll be as alert as possible for our mission." I shrugged and laid down on my bed, not caring to change or use my covers, it didn't matter though; I fell asleep almost instantly.

~A few hours later~

"Emma. Emma wake up." Lina was shaking me awake after a deep, but short sleep. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, trying to wake up completely. "Up." She commanded and leaned against the foot of her bed. I sat up, the grogginess I had felt only a few seconds ago now fading away. I glanced over at Lina as I walked around the room trying to gather a backpack full of weapons while simultaneously getting dressed. She was all ready, backpack, beret and all. "Ready to go?" She asked while slipping a pair of sunglasses into a small pocket of her backpack. "Yup." I replied blandly, and resumed my not so comfortable spot on her back. "Wait." I said innocently. "What?" She asked while slightly turning her head towards me. "I thought you were afraid of heights too…" She seemed to think this over and then responded. "I think the ability to fly triumphs over the fear of heights." She answered calmly. "Uh, okay…" I was slightly confused by that answer, but shrugged it off. She took off out the window now, seemingly faster than last night. "Did you leave a note or something for our dads?" I asked aloud. "Yeah. I bet they'll be proud when they read it." She snickered a little bit at her own joke. I only half-smiled.

Lina slid for a few feet after landing on the cliff top, the soft sand not being a very stable base of support. I hopped onto the ground and began walking around the cliff, poking at the ground with one of my stakes until finally we found the hole Lina had fallen in a couple weeks ago. When I hit the top of the hole with my stake, the sand collapsed into the small perfect circle that was exactly what we were looking for. We stood at the top looking down into it, Lina pulled out her flashlight, "I'll go in first." She volunteered. I nodded and watched as she took a deep breath and jumped straight down into the hole. I heard a little thump as she landed at the bottom. She turned the flashlight on and off, to let me know to do exactly what she had just done. I did as the flashing lights told me to, and jumped. "OW!" Lina whisper-shouted in pain as I landed on her foot. "Sorry!" whispered to her. She nodded in acknowledgement and led the way. We were walking down what looked like some kind of metallic hallway, it smelled awful in there too, with blood marking and splattered on the ground below our feet and some splashes of blood along the walls. "Ugh." I grumbled quietly to no one really. "Vampires need to learn to clean up after themselves. This is disgusting." Lina cleared her throat harshly back at me. I sighed.

Eventually the metallic hallway gave way to a much larger room, still made of that same metal, but in here it was rusting, and the awful smell had gone from bad to absolutely putrid. I tried not to breathe through my nose. Lina shown the flashlight along the walls of the room, there was exactly what we had expected: bloody, mauled, and rotting bodies strewn in every corner of the room. But the bloodsuckers that should've been hanging limp from the ceiling weren't there. "Let's get out of here." Lina said as she turned to face me. I nodded and took the flashlight from her hands and led the way out. As we reached the entrance of this now as I saw, tunnel, I heard a whooshing sound overhead. "Oh shit." I mumbled. "Get us out of here quick." I commanded, Lina didn't hesitate she grabbed my arms and lifted us out of the hole, and set me down on the ground before it. Lina yelped out of pain or fear or something and I spun around soon enough to see her topple down back down into the hole, and then get dragged probably by the neck or somewhere uncomfortable down the little tunnel. "Lina!" I cried down to her and readied myself to climb down there, when another whooshing sound sliced the air behind me and something clearly inhuman knocked me off my feet and onto the sandy ground. I scrambled back onto my feet, trying to remain resilient, and was a bit dumbfounded at the man standing in a black trench coat and same color pants standing before me.

"Hello Emma." He greeted me with a sly grin on his face. _What…the…fuck?_ My conscience cursed in my mind. I guessed my tongue echoed what I was thinking because the creeper chuckled evilly showing off a pair of gleaming white fangs. I instantly grabbed a stake from my utility belt and held it out in front of me. "Oh, dear girl, there's no need for that." He took a step toward me. I took a step to the side, and avoided falling into the hole. "What do you want from me…?" I questioned him suspiciously. He smirked. "Obviously, my dear," he began, and took another stepped towards me. I took another step away from him. ", I want you to join me and my mate. To become a part of our family." I arched my eyebrow warily at him, suddenly remembering what Lina had said a certain head vampire told her that one night in the comic book shop. _Oh fuck._ My conscience cursed again. "I'd never do something so stupid!" I shrieked at him carelessly. "Why would I want to?" I asked in the same tone of voice as before. He chuckled again, "I never said anything about you wanting to…" He laughed now, a full-on booming laugh, which startled me a bit. His fangs seemed to sharpen in an instant, and his eyes changed from a dark black color to glowing yellow in the dark morning. He lunged forward at me, pinning me to the ground. I kicked and screamed before finally finding my voice long enough to cry out "Lina!" I freed one hand, gripped my stake and attempted to direct it straight at his chest; I couldn't do it though. He had grabbed the other end of the stake and ripped it out of my hand, quickly pulling it away while slicing my side, then throwing the stake out of my reach.

"Put her down. NOW!" I heard Lina yell, and saw her fly up from the tiny trench, covered in an orange glittering goop. Vampire blood. She yanked a little water pistol out from one of her pants pockets, and squirted my attacker a few times in the face. He shrieked in pain, clutching his face, then stood up and practically disappeared into thin air. I laid there on the ground transfixed on nothingness, wondering to myself where the hell he went. "Emma!" Lina woke me up from my little daze. She fell to her knees next to me on the ground. "Are you alright?" She asked frantically, her eyes widening as she looked me over. "I…I'm alright…" I tried to reassure her and stand up, but I fell back down onto the sound as soon as I had gotten up a little bit. My side where I had been cut, was throbbing and aching horribly. I moaned in pain and gripped my side; I could only focus on the fact that I could feel blood gushing out of the wound, and began to wonder how deep I had been cut. _It must be pretty deep_, I thought to myself. "Lay down Emma!" Lina shouted at me, pressing my shoulder into the earth. I didn't fight her; I looked down at my side then looked away, horrified at what I saw. The stake had cut a long several inch long gash in my side, and obviously it was bleeding, with no signs of stopping. I felt dizziness rush over my mind, I couldn't think straight. "I…I'm seeing stars…" I began, "and there are clouds covering the sky…there are stars…then no stars…" I kept rambling on, not sure of what was coming out of my mouth. "What's going on?" I blindly asked Lina, who was still sitting next to me, a look of pure terror or worry spread across her face. I couldn't tell what it was though, I felt drowsy. "I'm tired…" I said aloud and gently closed my eyes.

"No no no! Emma, don't fall asleep!" She shook my shoulder gently. "But…It's so dark…" my slightly conscious self argued drowsily. "and the lights are so nice…and it's cold here, but in my sleep it's….it's warm…." Lina looked confused and worried still. "Emma no!" She cried out to me, but she sounded far away. "Tell…tell my dad I want to…help run the…comic book shop…" My words sounded slurred, but I kept talking. "Or was it the vampire hunting business?" I started giggling; I found it absolutely hilarious that I couldn't remember anything right now. "I don't remember…" I told Lina while still giggling softly. "…I just want to sleep…" I mumbled and tried to close my eyes again. Suddenly, images of Dad, Mom, Lina, Uncle Alan, and his wife, and all of us together, started flashing behind my closed eyelids. I opened them again. "Am I dying?" I asked Lina, she looked choked up now; I slid my hand along my side, near my ribcage. I didn't feel my shirt or skin or anything like that, I could feel my bones, uncovered and vulnerable. "I swear I can feel my ribcage right now." I told Lina unnecessarily, I saw her gulp. "Emma, please, just hold still." She instructed me sounding very nervous. I barely noticed her though and kept talking. "Fuck it, I can touch my internal organs. I'm so screwed…"

"Emma just shut up, and don't move! Please!" Lina commanded at me now, a tone of seriousness strongly evident in her voice. I looked up at her and saw her fangs grow out and eyes turn bright yellow once more. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled to me, and leaned in towards my neck. "What are you…what are you doing?" I asked her not really thinking, then it hit me. I felt panic rush through my blood, whatever was left of it anyways, but I couldn't yell or scream. "Don't. touch me…" I told her drowsily and closed my eyes again. I was just so tired. "Lemme sleep..." I murmured, right as I felt the tips of Lina's fangs touch my neck. I wanted to move, to panic, to scream at her, but I felt frozen as two shots of pain surged from two points in my neck and ran throughout the rest of my body.

I was suddenly fully awake now, my hands flew to my neck and I screamed at the top of my lungs, out of nothing but pain. "WH- WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I choked out the words, gripping my neck where Lina had bitten me. I let myself scream again, the pain, the searing pain, it just kept moving through my veins, rejuvenating, but at the same time killing my organs and veins. I felt Lina pin me down suddenly, I looked straight up at her. "Please calm down," she tried to persuade me, "It'll be over before you know it!" I shook my head. "No!" I shrieked. "Just let me die…in peace! Or pieces! I don't give a fuck anymore." I screamed again in agony. "IT HURTS!" I saw Lina gulp again. "I know it hurts! But it'll stop!" She tried to reassure me. "Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed up at her. She looked hurt, then anger flashed across her face. "I'm saving your fucking life!" She screamed back at me. "Just let me fucking die!" I shouted at her, furious now, but still aching. "I can't let that happen!" She was shouting too, but her face looked hurt now, not much else though. I moaned, feeling like something was ripping my organs in pieces slowly, but deliberately. "Yes you can!" I looked her straight in the eye. "You almost did!" My fury was covered once more with pain. "What do you want me to do now? Appologize for saving your life?" she still looked incredibly hurt. "Do you think I did that for my enjoyment?" She spat at me. I opened my mouth to yell right back at her, but suddenly I felt incredibly drowsy again. "I…" I tried to speak. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift away from consciousness.


	21. Glowing Yellow Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers! I do own Emma and Lina so no stealing them!

Note to the reader: So what did you think of the last chapter? It was pretty epic wasn't it? Haha, I don't know, I was hoping it was. So anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D

…: L :…

_Oh fuck_, I thought to myself as I helplessly watched Emma lose consciousness before me. "Emma!" I tried to shake her awake again. "Emma!" Her eyes slowly flickered open, and she moaned in pain while writhing on the ground. "I know you're in pain right now, but trust me it'll go away!" I started to try and plead with her frantically, "I just…I couldn't let you die like that!" I felt the same choked up feeling return to the back of my throat. I tried to swallow it back, but it only half worked. Her eyes filled with rage, "At least dying was fucking peaceful!" She growled at me. I was a bit taken back at this. I had really hoped she'd be grateful, but then again, her dad was Edgar fucking Frog, killer of all vampires. Emma groaned in pain again, but sat up anyways. "I fucking hate vampires and everything that has to do with them!" She shouted at me, strong rage filling her tone. "Why the fuck did you try to save me? Even death would have been better!" She was screaming now, throwing me into a fit of anger too.

"God damn it Emma!" I spat at her, "You should be grateful that I did that! But no, you're going to yell at me for it instead?" I was screaming now too.

"You bet I'm going to yell at you!" She bit back, "How could you even WANT to do this to me?"

"I didn't want to do it, but you're my cousin AND my best friend! I couldn't let that happen!" I felt my chest heaving in anger now.

"Well you should have!" She growled, "I can't believe you would even try this! You could've turned fully!"

"I wasn't trying it for myself!" I argued with her, "If there had been another way to help you, trust me, I would've used it!"

Her eyes gleamed a bright yellow in the darkness, "I didn't say you were trying it!" She hissed, "I said that you shouldn't have risked fully changing for me! I'm not important! And you've only been a vampire for a few days!"

"You're important to me!" I shrieked at her, "And I didn't kill you! I wasn't even close!" I took a deep breath. "Stop criticizing me for something that didn't even happen!"

"It doesn't matter!" She shouted viciously, "You should have let me die! Death at least, would be better than this fucking half life!"

"I couldn't let you die! I just couldn't!" I was breathing harder now, "But don't you get it?" I tried to reason with her, "You're a HALF vampire, we both are. We still have a chance at turning back!"

She rolled her eyes now. "Yeah, except that the bloodsucker who turned us got away. So now we have NO idea where he is."

I sighed, "We can find him. We did it once, we can do it again."

Her eyes were burning with anger again. "Yeah, and the second time I almost got killed. AND he got what he wanted…"she trailed off, looking out to the ocean, then right back at me, her anger rekindled. "So why the fuck did you have to do that?" She spat at me.

"I didn't want to have to do that, but did you really expect me to let you die like favor.

"Of course I did!" She growled at me. "The head vampire got exactly what he wanted!" She was screaming by now.

I screamed back, "He wouldn't care if you were dead or not! He only wants to hurt our dads!"

"Shut up!" she moaned. "Just shut up! You should've let me die! I can't go back to my dad like this!"

Now I could feel a burning anger rising up in my chest, rapidly growing to its full potential. "Yes you can! You forced me to do the same thing!" I instantly regretted those words at seeing Emma's slightly hurt expression. "And he wouldn't do anything to you…" I defended. "You're really all he's got."

She appeared less angry now, but there was still a touch of it evident in her voice. "Yeah, well your dad knows what it's like." She spoke with an edge in her voice. "He can even sympathize. You guys have formed a fucking closer bond than my dad and I ever will, thanks to this."

I was a bit taken back at that response. "What do you mean closer? If anything he gets more tense around me!" I tried, "And by the time we work this out, you and your dad obviously formed a closer bond too!"

She shot me a glare. "Are you fucking insane?" She was screaming again, this time, more viciously though. "My dad will NEVER be able to look at me the same way again! At least YOUR DAD knows what you're going through!"

"He was never able to look at his own brother the same way again either. But they made it through, we can too!"

She ignored my last sentence. "Exactly! That's how I know he'll never be able to look at me the same way again!"

"I bet he'll respect you even more once we find a way out of this!"

She stared back at me, arms crossed, her face twisted in what I guess was pain, anger and confusion-What an awful combination. "He respects his brother doesn't he? It's the same fucking concept!" I shouted at her.

"You seem to forget that I'm his daughter!" She shouted, "Damn it, he'll never be able to trust me!" That shout I felt wasn't directed towards me, but I wasn't sure.

"He'll learn to trust you! How could he not?"

"SHUT UP!" She shrieked at me. "You don't understand!"

I took a step away from her, taken back by that comment. I felt my anger and rage rising higher and higher, getting dangerously close to its breaking point. "I don't understand?" I felt my fangs grow out quickly and they poked my bottom lip as I spoke; I could sense my eyes starting to glow that stupid bright yellow again instead of their normal green. I didn't care at that moment though. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND?" I shrieked back at Emma, now advancing toward her.

"No, you don't!" She screamed at me. "Stop trying to tell me it'll be alright because it won't!"

"Why don't you trust me on this?"

She took a moment to respond to that. "I do!" She finally answered. "But my dad won't understand!" She argued, suddenly much calmer. I realized then how moody we might've seemed to anyone who could've been watching us. I banished the thought from my mind because of its randomness.

I sighed. "No. He'll understand, even if we have to force him. My dad will probably understand, like you said, and then it will be three against one."

She looked away, then back to me. "…Fine." She finally answered. "But I'm still pretty sure that we're totally fucked."

I exhaled through my nose. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm not sure whether I forgive you or not." She replied dryly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I…" I looked away, unable to form a coherent sentence, even in my head.

"I just know that now, we have to work on not killing anyone, or ourselves."

"That's always been the goal." I replied dryly, finding my vocabulary again.

"Well now it should be a little easier." She sighed, and looked down at the ground, and kicked a rock in the sand.

I looked at her, feeling incredibly bad for her all of a sudden; I reached out to put my arm around her shoulder, for comfort like we always did, but then I remembered. She was probably still furious with me; I pulled my arm back to my side. "I know…" I replied feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks." She responded, while staring blankly at the ground.

I nodded, and bit my lip. "Well we should probably go back home and face them now." I started walking back down the cliff. I heard Emma start walking too, and before long she caught up with me again. "I am so fucked." She mumbled and I sighed.


	22. Expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers, however, I do own Emma and Lina!

Note to the reader: So what did you think of the last few chapters? Let me know!

…: E :…

We walked along in silence for a while, I didn't know exactly why Lina was being so quiet, but as for me…well I was in one of those moods where you're so angry that you're barely able to speak normally without messing up. Then combine that anger with a lot of guilt and shame; I felt those two emotions because I so obviously felt that I had let my dad down by nearly bleeding to death, basically forcing Lina to turn me. _Damn_, I thought to myself harshly. "Tell Edgar it was my fault again." I mumbled to Lina, not sure of whether she heard me or not. "No." She answered quickly, "It was my fault." I shook my head. "Yes it was. You weren't the one who almost died like an idiot." We had reached the bottom of the cliff by then and turned onto a little sidewalk. "You couldn't help that. It was my fault for not being there to stop it from happening." She answered just as surely as before, slightly pissing me off. I sighed however, and gave in a little bit. "Well, don't tell them you turned me." I finally murmured to her. "No, I can't lie to our dads." Lina spoke up now. _Damn you Lina and your freaking conscience._ "We have to try." I scolded at her sharply. She glanced over at me. "Emma, come on." She pleaded. "We suck at lying. They'll know something happened." _I hate your conscience Lina_. "I know, but-" I tried to defend myself but Lina cut me off, "They'll ask questions. You know they will." She looked me straight in the eye again. "And I don't know about you, but I don't want to get murdered for not telling them the whole story." _Fuck you Lina and your fucking logic. _I sighed, and said something completely different than what the voice in my head was cursing. "Yeah, you're right…Good thing we heal easily now." I pressed my hand against where there should have been bloody punctured skin, but all that I could feel was my bloodstained shirt.

Lina nodded sullenly, I looked away from her up at the road that led up to the house, and wondered how we had gotten here so quickly. As we trudged up the pebble road to the house, my dad and Alan probably had seen us through the window, and gone outside on the porch to wait for us. "Where the fuck have you girls been?" Alan pestered us in an exasperated tone as we stepped up onto the porch. "It's five in the morning!" He added sounding a bit more irritated. I opened my mouth to speak, but Dad spoke instead. "And don't tell us you were just talking. I see the blood." He narrowed his eyes at us. "Well…" Lina began, looking at her shoes, but looked back up at them. "…We decided to go after the head vampire." I nodded and continued. "And it didn't exactly go well…" Alan crossed his arms across his chest. "What do you mean by that…?" He sounded slightly interested in what we had to say nevertheless. "We, uh…we didn't kill him?" I tried to answer, but it came out sounding like a question and not a statement. Oops. Lina was quick enough to pick up the story though. "He got away, and we had another, erm, accident before he disappeared." She finally spat out. Dad looked from me to Lina and then back again, looking for some sort of answer. "Fuck. Tell us what happened." I had a little bit of a panic attack as I reeled off the first thing I could think of. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Dad looked at me quizzically and raised an eyebrow at my freakish reaction.

"No really." Alan finally said after a few moments of awkward silence between the four of us. "You both suck at lying." I felt my heart rate quicken with anxiety. "Um um um um um um um um um…" I rattled off, not pausing to think of something to say. "Emma got attacked by the head vampire!" Lina finally squealed before finishing her sentence at a mile a minute. "He cut her side, it was really deep, and that's why there's so much blood on her shirt. See it?" _Holy crap Lina, calm down._ I tried to use some sort of random telepathy but Lina wasn't receiving any of it. "I see it…" Dad said still sounding suspicious. "But where's the wound?" Alan just stared at us doubtfully. "Um…" I attempted thinking quickly, "It was a tiny scratch?" I lied horribly. _FUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK, why am I such a bad liar?_ I reprimanded myself. In spite of my terrible lying, Lina was obviously extremely anxious. "She was bleeding so much, and I thought, I mean…I sort of knew she would bleed to death if I didn't…so I…um…I…" Man if looks could kill, Lina would have dropped dead on the floor right then because of me. "What did you do?" Dad frantically questioned her and frantic wasn't a state of being one would usually find my dad in. I felt kind of bad for Lina right then, both of the dads were expecting an answer from her. And Jesus Christ, there was no way for her to say what happened without it sounding positively awful. "I bit her!" Lina confessed; my stomach dropped; I saw a look of alarm spread over Dad and Alan's faces in a matter of seconds. "WHAT?" My dad shrieked at her. "I had to! She was dying right in front of me! I couldn't let it happen! It was all my fault! I'm so sorry…!" Lina finished in a frenzied tone, and took a step back. _We're dead. We're dead. We're so fucking dead. _That cheerful voice in my head returned.

"Don't kill her!" I dumbly shouted out at Dad who was pacing around the porch now, running his hands through his hair anxiously. "Holy fuck." Alan commented, I heard stress panging in his voice. Dad punched at the wall of the house pointlessly, "Well now both of our kids are vampires!" He groaned and slammed his fist into the wall again. Alan took a deep breath, obviously having more control than his brother. "Great." He replied with a tremendous amount of sarcasm. "Guys, maybe we should, I don't know, kill the fucking head vampire?" I yelled at everyone, now exasperated. "That would be EXTREMELY HELPFUL right about now!" Lina sided with me. "Well do you guys know who the head vampire is?" Alan asked wound up again. "Yeah we do…" Lina finally spoke again, and trailed off. "We do?" I looked to her expectantly. "You'd better start explaining." Dad commanded at her, his arms folded across his chest.


	23. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or the Frog Brothers, I do own Emma and Lina though.

Note to the reader: So I'm writing this note at 6:20 in the morning…I'm not usually up by this time on a school day, lol, so I'm REAAAALLLYYYY TIRED. Just thought I'd let you all know. Have a nice day!

…: L :…

"We do?" Emma asked me curiously after I confessed that I knew who the head vampire was. I shot her a look that basically asked _didn't I tell you this?_ Or something along those lines, and as Edgar commanded me to tell them what I meant, I felt that irritating shameful feeling settle itself into my stomach. "Well…" I tried to begin, that feeling nagging at my brain, slightly affecting my ability to think. "Last night, when I went back to the comic book shop to get my keys, he had somehow flown inside I guess and started talking to me-" Edgar cut me off. "WHAT?" He spat viciously and I knew I had to defend myself. "How could you not tell us that?" Dad asked frantically. "I was going to!" I pleaded, "But, I, um, it just kind of…slipped my mind…!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I knew that they weren't true. I had remembered and told Emma…and speaking of which, why was she acting like she had no idea was going on right about now? Edgar looked at me in such a way that made me feel like complete garbage. "It slipped your mind?" He asked dryly. "Well if you haven't noticed, I've been a bit stressed with some other problems." I told Edgar matter-of-factly. He rolled his eyes the exact same way Emma did to me at least once a week. "No shit." He finally answered. "But you should still remember to tell us something like that." I rolled my eyes too. "Whatever." I muttered to Edgar, not looking at him. Emma sighed dramatically at that moment, forcing me to look up at her. "No…just, no…" Emma mumbled in my direction, but the phrase wasn't completely directed at me, or it seemed that way to me. "What do you mean no?" I asked her in a slightly harsh tone, a bit aggravated that everyone was finding something to bash me about tonight. Emma glanced up at me through creepy yellow eyes and then spoke quietly, "…never mind. I guess I understand."

"No. Tell us." Dad instructed Emma, narrowing his eyes at her.

She tried to change the subject, but nothing changed to her avail. "Um, yeah. So we're vampires now. Can I like go not sleep in my room now?" I couldn't tell if she was trying to be humorous or not, but if she was, no one got it.

"Not yet. Tell us what you meant Emma." Dad said to her again, forcefully this time.

"Uh…" Emma dragged. I shot her a worried look.

"I guess that I just…um…uh…yeah…you know, I'm tired." I swallowed back hard, guessing that an argument was about to ensue. I was right.

"That's all you've got? You're tired?" Dad pestered her.

Emma just nodded sheepishly.

Dad raised a suspicious eyebrow. "I don't believe it for a second."

_Oh crap…why can't you guys argue another time…?_

"Fuck it." Emma bit back roughly. "You're not the one who could feel their own ribcage a while ago."

Dad was unable to respond to that with words, instead, he just twitched his lip in what was seemingly irritation.

Emma glared at him, daggers nearly shooting from her eyes.

"Stop it…"I groaned, agitated at everyone.

Emma ignored me, "Alan, I do not want to talk right now. I just want to be alone."

Edgar finally spoke up, like the protective and caring parent he was, "Emma, I know you don't feel too great…" His eyes flickered from her bloodstained shirt, then back to her face. "…But how did you get into this problem in the first place?"

I answered for her. "Like I said, we were going to kill the head vampire."

Emma nodded her agreement. "We just didn't."

"Yeah…" I added, unnecessarily.

"He just somehow managed to hurt me and Lina had no choice." We glanced over at each other, her face was blank, but I'm sure mine read complete guilt.

"Are you sure you couldn't have waited until you reached a hospital?" Edgar asked the pointless question.

"She was seconds away from her own death!" I tried to plead with them.

"I was seeing stars and laughing while I could feel my ribs…" Emma added.

Edgar looked at her like she just told us all that the world would end tomorrow for sure. "…Jesus Christ, Emma. Why are you so violent?"

Dad sighed, "She probably inherited that from you Edgar."

Edgar was silent before mumbling, "…right…"

Dad sighed again.

"So I guess…" Edgar tried to pick up again, "…that you two will not be around much anymore…" His face looked grim when his eyes met Emma's.

"We…no…not really…" I mumbled, and looked down at my shoes.

"I have no fucking intention of leaving anytime soon!" Emma screamed out defensively.

"I only meant that you both won't be up at the same time as us," Edgar trailed off, and then looked to Emma. "It's alright Emma."

"Oh. Okay…" Emma murmured, looking slightly ashamed.

"But what can we do now?" I asked, refusing to give up on this.

"I don't know. Rest, I guess…" Edgar said, not sounding like himself at all-it was honestly the most discouraging thing I'd ever felt at that moment. He looked up at us, and with a touch of humor he added, "But I don't think we should go to Blake's anymore…" Everyone just nodded sullenly.


	24. Not Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Lost Boys, but I do own Emma and Lina.

Note to the reader: So, I understand that the past few chapters have really only been dialogue, and I apologize for that, but dialogue is necessary right? Right. Anyways, I hope anyone who's reading this isn't too bored with my dialogue-y chapters, because it should be getting more interesting soon! Just a heads-up!

…: E :…

We were still standing out in the chilly early morning by the time Lina asked, "What are we going to do about finding the head vampire though?" I was wondering the same thing, truth be told, and looked to my dad, hopeful for some answer. He sighed, still not acting completely okay. But then again, you probably wouldn't act normal if your daughter and niece were half-vampires. Or maybe you would, I don't really give a fuck. "You can do that later. You guys only have a couple hours of darkness left, so it's probably best that you…" He cringed at his own words, "…get ready to go to sleep." Lina nodded, and walked into the house, I was close behind her, practically at her heels. "What does it feel like? Sleeping during the day?" I asked Lina louder than I originally intended, but I didn't stop to quiet myself either way. I heard Dad and Alan walk in the front door behind us and slam it shut. "Not much different than falling asleep at night." She commented, "It's just easier to fall asleep…" I shuddered, "That's just not natural." I criticized; Lina and I stopped when we were heard our dads starting to talk again. "I knew we were related." Dad had muttered, a slight grin spreading across his lips ever so slightly. "Well she's only your daughter, man." Alan commented blatantly and plopped down on the living room couch.

"Yeah, I guess so. But still. You never know if they were switched at birth or something." Dad concluded simply. "Um…what?" Lina seemed to wonder aloud with a confused look on her face; Alan was wearing the same one. "I think he's just worried that I'm not part of the 'Frog Bloodline' or whatever." I loudly whispered to Lina, not exactly caring if the adults heard me or not. Dad looked over to me, standing on the middle of the flight of stairs, and said in a slightly proud tone. "Damn you're a smart girl." He chuckled almost silently at his own remark. "Why would you even worry about that…?" Lina asked him, still sporting the puzzled expression. I shook my head, not knowing why either. "Ugh. I just want to go to sleep." I complained carelessly. "I do too." Lina mumbled, and was about to take another step up the stairs when Dad proclaimed, "Because the Frog Bloodline is what makes us awesome monster bashers." It was incredibly obvious that he was trying really hard to look cool, but in my eyes, he failed this time. I heard Alan start laughing, "The meanest!" He yelped; Dad laughed a bit too. "The baddest!" They finished their little 'handshake', I guess you could call it with a grunt, and I panicked for a moment. "Oh God…RUN!" Lina shouted to me as she took the rest of the stairs two at a time. "Yes, quickly now!" I shouted back at her, and ran into our bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Okay, I guess that's one case where vampire speed will come in handy." I muttered as I walked across the room and sat down on the edge of my bed, across from Lina who was already sitting on hers. "Agreed. They're so awkward." She commented dryly. "Why do we have such awkward parents?" I wondered aloud, it was kind of meant to be humorous as I said it, but gave up on that when Lina replied. "Because we're missing the normal parents…" Her eyes glazed over and I didn't have to ask her to know that she was remembering her mom again. I couldn't help it though, I remembered my own mother. I remembered how she was a clever, quick-witted, and sarcastic woman, and at the time that was what made her perfect for my dad. I guess I got some of those traits from her, and then most of my looks, but after that the list ended- I mostly had the frog heritage and I was proud of that almost all of the time. This wasn't one of those times though. "Ugh. I wish my mom never left." I finally confessed after all these years. "Damn her." I added sullenly. "If she was here she could've helped us…" Lina nodded. "I know what you mean. If only my mom was still alive…" She practically whispered, but I heard her clearly. She was staring intently at the floor now, probably lost in thought, or trying not to cry, or both. She _was_ more emotional than I. "Damn luck with our mothers." I whispered. We were silent for a while before Lina filled the silence.

"I know. I just hate that we don't really know what happened with our moms. I mean, I know my mom is dead, but we don't know how she died…" She paused and took a deep breath. "…And as for yours...well, it's still awful not knowing anything." She concluded blatantly continued staring at the same spot on the floor. "I wish I could talk to her again…" I murmured quietly, half surprised by the words coming so easily off my tongue. "Me too." Lina agreed, and I knew this was going to be a long night if we were just going to sit here and mope about our mom's for the zillionth time in our lives. "What are we going to do though?" I asked Lina, glancing up at her for a moment. She looked up too, "Be specific…" I sighed, bit my lip and then explained. "About everything, this curse, our moms…our dads of course, our immediate lives as of today…" I trailed off trying to think of something else to say. "If we don't fix any of it soon, we'll be stuck like this for a long time." I emphasized the word 'long'. Lina was ready with an answer however, "Our dads will chill out as soon as the um, curse, is handled. So those two go together. And our moms…" She sighed. "…what's to do about them? They're…they're gone and there's no way of getting them back…" I cracked my knuckles. "I fucking hate the world." I muttered under my breath. "Why can't we be normal…" Lina whined, I couldn't tell if the question was hypothetical or not, but I answered it literally. "Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the fact that our dads are fucking vampire hunters?" My chest heaved as I sighed hugely; Lina continued with what I said, "And not having moms…" She dropped her head into her hands. "I miss her so much…" She mumbled past her hands.

I stood up then took a step over to Lina's bed, sat down, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "It's alright…we'll be okay…" I tried to comfort her, and myself a little bit- it didn't really work. Lina nodded, "I-I know…" She whispered, it came out sounding strangled though. "We can get through this." I tried reassuring her. I felt her take a deep breath before she spoke again. "I know that…but don't you miss them…?" I nodded shamefully. "Every single day. I just…hide it." I unwillingly confessed to her. She nodded, "I just wish I could forget them…" her voice sounded choked up again. "They aren't something you want to forget." I reminded her. "Let's remember them, but hopefully we will be able to do so without it hurting so much…" Lina sighed, "Stop being right…" She grumbled and rested her head on my shoulder. "I can't help it." I defended myself truthfully. "Becoming a half vampire has made me rethink a whole bunch of shit." I murmured distastefully. "It did the same fucking thing to me." Lina commented the strangled voice still prevailing over her. "And damn it, I already cried over mom a few nights ago…I don't want to do it again…!" She wiped harshly at her eyes. "Ugh." She finally grumbled, not sounding any better though. I hugged Lina right then, seeing that it was a good moment to do so, right before one of us, probably Lina, fell to pieces. "Hey, it's alright…" I comforted her. "We've got each other. We've made it this far, we can make it a few more miles." I concluded, mentally questioning myself at how cliché that sounded. Lina hugged back warmly, "I know, I know. I believe you…" She whispered back, she did sound slightly convinced, but I could've been hearing things.

We sat there awkwardly for a few more moments before both of grew tired of the hug and let go. I stood up, stretched my spine a little bit before noticing the wide-open window. "I think we need to work on getting the window covered up a bit." I commented, "It doesn't exactly look comfortable when you sleep on your face like you do, trying to avoid the sunlight in your sleep." She just shrugged and replied, "No, it wasn't the most restful way to sleep to tell you the truth." She glanced at the window. "But you're not right under the window either, so you'll be better off than I am." I shrugged too, "So why don't we cover it up with something?" Lina apparently had a plan already, and began doing that. She yanked a dark, thick blanket off her bed and tied the corners of the blanket to the bar where the thin, fluttering curtains hung, then tucked the extra length of the blanket between the wall and her bed. Lina took a step back, admiring her handiwork. "There. That should do it." She commented, while folding her arms across her chest casually. I didn't feel any better though. "I'm going to miss the sun." I told her sadly. "I already miss it," she agreed. ", we should learn to be day-walkers." This little bit of information stunned me. "Wait, there are such things as day-walking vampires?" I felt my spirits rise up a teeny bit. "When do I start practicing?" Lina looked at me, a sly grin on her face. "Yeah there are, just not many. And um, we could probably start early tomorrow evening, just to ease into it?" She suggested graciously. "Please!" I begged, "I can't live without the sun! It's what I'd miss the most."

"Then it's settled." Lina concluded, and grinned slightly. "Hell yes!" I laughed feeling kind of triumphant now. She laughed, "It's going to be nice to not have to sleep on face today though." She looked very pleased by that idea. I chuckled at her. "I can't believe you didn't think of this sooner." I remarked dryly. She just shrugged it off. "Well…I hope you…I mean, we…can pull this off…" I muttered very quietly, not really thinking about what I was saying. "It's definitely possible. We just have to ease into it this time, and not dive headfirst into it like we always do." She replied with a very slender touch of humor. I rolled my eyes. "Damn, it looks like this is going to be harder than I thought." Lina just nodded, "Yeah, it will be, but it'll be worth it." She finished speaking, sounding pleased with herself. There were a few moments of silence that dragged before I complained, "Ugh, I feel like shit, the sun's probably almost up." I rubbed my eyes with my hand groggily, and noticed that the blanket had seemed to light up recently. "Yeah, that sunlight, it's draining." Lina commented before collapsing onto her bed with a satisfied sigh. I tried to do the same on my bed, but somehow I missed and ended up on all splayed on the floor; I groaned. I heard Lina grumble something before standing up slowly, and then yank on my hands to try and get me up off the floor. I wasn't trying to help her though, and she gave up after getting me into a slouchy sitting position, and collapsed next to me on the ground, her head resting against the edge of my bed. "Well this just seems wrong." I whined sleepily, "But I can't move." Lina sighed dramatically. "I don't care. I'm tired. Good morning." She finally mumbled. I didn't even have the energy to grumble back "Good morning" before I drifted off completely.

…: E :…

So what do you guys think so far? Any favorite characters? Critiques? Comments? Let me know in a review please!


	25. Squirrels

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma and Lina!

Note to the reader: Sooo….hi guys! I'm sorry for being so awkward in these notes….yeah….PEACE.

…: L :…

I awoke at what I felt was four o'clock in the afternoon. The sunlight that had been shining so brightly through the window only several hours ago was now dimming, the sun probably drifting off below the horizon, preparing to go to sleep. Meanwhile, it was definitely time for Emma and I to get up. I threw my pillow at her sleeping head. "Emma get up!" I shouted at her; she just grumbled something unintelligible and slowly sat up. "What time is it?" She murmured and stretched her arms above her head like a cat; I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "4:21, let's get going." I instructed her to do so and groggily got up from my bed and began looking for some clothes-I found a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt and my grey converse and slipped them all on. I was on my way to the bathroom, before I realized that Emma was giving me an odd look. "Where are we going?" She asked me, an obvious confusion easily heard in her voice. "Well…" I began, and stopped walking. "We're going to hunt." I told her surely and grabbed my hairbrush from the bathroom counter, and started tugging on tangles with the old brush. After about half an hour, Emma was finally ready, and by then I had concluded that Emma wasn't a morning person; she just didn't like getting up after being asleep. I silently chuckled at my late realization and leaned against our bedroom door while she slipped on an old pair of Vans, "Ready?" I asked her after she had finished the little task. "Ready." She said grumpily.

We had walked for about an hour through the dense forest near the house, brushing by all the trees and bushes briskly, and without a word. It was actually kind of odd that we weren't saying anything, or maybe I was just being awkward again…I didn't know which, but Emma filled the silence anyways. "I just want this to be over already." She mumbled, looking intently at some fallen leaves on the dusty ground. "Hm?" I asked her, signaling in a quiet way that she should go on. "I don't want to feed. I don't want to live with this fear." She glanced up at me, pain and hurt in her eyes. I felt guilty, but then reminded myself that hurt is better than anger when it came to Emma. "I understand completely." I told her, while nodding my agreement. "And I swear, the longer the go like this, the more I'm able to ignore it…" I sighed. "But if I don't ignore it, the urge feels so much stronger than the day before…and it's only been a few days." I finished my sentence and folded my arms across my chest. I glanced over at her, she was still focused on the ground. "I'm just scared that one day I won't be able to fight it…" She murmured gravely, but kept walking at the same pace. I sighed. "I'll shake you if I see that happening. We'll make it through this." I tried to reassure her gently. "You'll shake me?" She asked sounding slightly confused again. "More like stake me. If I lose control don't hesitate." I sighed again, at least her sarcasm was still intact. "We've already been over this." I told her firmly. "I can't do that."

She was silent for a few moments before biting back, "Well then get SOMEONE to do it…" I shook my head. "No. And stop saying that." I reprimanded her.

"I can't help it." She grumbled. "A life is a vampire is no life at all." Her face looked grim, and I couldn't help but sighing again. "You're reaching the point of suicidal Emma, you need to stop saying things like that now." I told her in the strongest tone I could muster. She stopped walking and looked me straight in the eye; I stopped too. "Suicidal has nothing to do with it." She told me, acid on her tongue. "It's my sense of duty. And I won't kill myself over this." She said with a sarcastic eye roll. "There's still hope." I looked back at her, "Then stop acting like there is none." She furrowed her eyebrows before speaking again. "I'm just telling you what to do if I become a vamp…Because I won't be around to tell you." She said morbidly while still looking at me. "What do you mean…?" I stupidly asked, and regretted the words I said as soon as they came out of my mouth; Emma didn't seem to notice though. "If I kill someone. Lose control. Take a life." Her features still looked very grim and solemn.

I shook my head. "You won't do that. I know you won't."

"I don't know…" Emma sighed rather quietly, "I don't even know how to…how to feed, but if I ever learn, I think it would be best to stay away from the public." She shuddered as she finished her sentence.

"Well your going to have to learn at some point…" I reminded her. "And you can just feed on the animals you hate you know. The elk right?"

She grunted, "Elk. But I wouldn't mind a bigger animal. Like a cow, or an ox or something." She glanced at me, a look of shame on her face that stayed only for a second before disappearing once more.

It was an odd thing to hear anyhow. "Um. Okay, I guess we can find you an ox…"

"Okay, good." She looked pretty pleased with my answer before continuing. "I just don't understand how you…feed off things." She murmured with the faintest hint of disapproval in her tone. "It just seems weird." She clarified.

I shrugged. "It is weird…but...well let me explain…" I thought about my choice of words for a minute or so before finally coming up with something. "You know how when you eat an overripe peach, and it's really juicy?" I asked, and she nodded warily. "And you know how in that case you would just let the juice drip down your chin onto the ground and just eat the fruit?" I paused, and thought about my next sentence. "Well, this time, you don't want the fruit, you only want the juice…" _Did that make any sense_? I mentally asked myself before looking over at Emma again.

She looked revolted and was unusually silent for the next few moments. "Ew." She finally uttered. "That not only sounded completely disgusting, but it sounds like I really won't enjoy this at all." Her face was a complete portrayal of her words- disgust and annoyance.

"Well I'm not about to glorify feeding for you." I retorted dismally. "Feeding is not in any way, shape or form, an enjoyable experience."

"You don't seem to have any problems going out in the middle of the night to do it though." Emma remarked coldly.

"It's for the sake of control…" I reminded her dully. I took in where we were now, in the middle of a grassy little clearing that I didn't know even existed near here, there was an fairly small patch of land that had thick dense bushes growing, and intertwining through each other. I listened close to it, tuning out all my other senses except for hearing and smell. I could hear a little creature scrambling around in the bushes, and breathed in the familiar scent; I crouched down. "Lina." Emma spoke in a voice that I felt was too loud. "What the fuck are you doing?" She was clearly judging me now. "Hear the squirrel?" I asked her cautiously and stood up from my crouching position. "Um. Yeah…" She mumbled; I turned to face her. "Well…catch it." I commanded her, and she looked at me like I had just told her there really was no meaning of life. "What?" She asked, her voice rising. "Catch it." I repeated myself. "Follow the instinct." She crossed her arms over her chest. "The squirrel? Really?" She raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's better to start small. Now go." I ordered, and pointed at the bush.

She mumbled something unintelligible before taking a running start to jump into the bush. I heard a soft muffled squeak over the sound of the rustling, crunching bushes; then it seemed everything was completely still for a couple moments. But Emma trying to get out of the mass of bushes was loud enough to kill the silence quickly. She looked furious, and I had to try not to laugh- she looked pretty funny with little splatters of blood on her shirt and face, matched with the scowl she was wearing. I don't know why that was funny to me, but I giggled; Emma just glared at me. "Fuck you." She mumbled. I just smirked at her.


	26. Oxen

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Lost Boys, I do own Emma and Lina though. NO STEALING THEM. Got that? Good.

Note the reader: So it's Sunday night…I have school tomorrow, and what better way to get ready for that then to write another chapter or two for my fanfiction? Am I right, or am I right? :D

…: E :…

"Fuck you." I mumbled to Lina as she started giggling at me. I found nothing funny about me having just killed the innocent animal. If it had been a psychotic bloodsucker, I wouldn't have felt bad AT ALL. But since it wasn't a bloodsucker, I couldn't help but feel that way. Lina finally stop giggling after I wiped my face on the sleeve of my shirt. "I hate this." I grumbled to her, not caring about being quiet or stealthy or anything anymore. "Good." She spoke surely, and began walking out of this little clearing; I reluctantly followed her, indecisive on whether I should be good, or to let violence take over and kick her ass for laughing at me right then. My conscience told me to be good and I listened this time. We were walking through dense forest again, and I quietly observed that there were small clearings in the midst of all the trees. I had to wonder why nothing grew there, and my mind was just on the brink of beginning to wander when Lina spoke again. "I've found bigger animals in the clearings like these." She whispered and pointed to a little clearing to our left. "So…?" I glanced up at her, not seeing the importance of her words. "You wanted an ox or whatever right?" She whispered nonchalantly. "Oh." I replied dully, and thought about that. My throat felt incredibly dry at that moment, as if all moisture had been sucked out of it with a vacuum cleaner, and then wiped down with a washcloth just to be sure that my throat was as dry as a desert. I kept thinking about that, then remembered how the squirrel's blood had subdued this feeling, up until now anyways. I sighed, concluding that squirrel blood wasn't going to be the most satisfying thing in the world. Darn.

I was abruptly stopped by Lina's arm in my gut, "Stop!" She whisper-shouted at me, gripped my shoulder with her other hand a flew up to a limb on a tree. I almost fell backwards because of the surprise and grabbed onto Lina's arm to try and steady myself, only to nearly knock both of us down if she hadn't latched onto a branch above her head. "Be careful!" She snarled and gazed intently down into the clearing, about ten feet below us. I was about to ask why she had gotten both of us up here, when she murmured, "Look." I leaned forward a tiny bit and saw a huge ox. Half of me wondered where the heck the ox had come from, since you usually don't see them in California. And the other half of me could only focus on how I could practically feel the ox's warm pulse and smell its metallic and some how alluring blood. I pinched myself in the leg, the vampire hunter in me ashamed at the thoughts going through my head. The bloodthirsty vampire however was not on speaking terms with the hunter and dove from the limb, hitting the ox on the side, knocking squarely over onto its side. It made a groaning noise, and I could see it trying to figure out a way to stand up again, but I left it no time to think. I sensed my fangs growing out rapidly as I dropped my head down to the ox's pelt and ripped away at the fur. Blood spurted everywhere, only making me thirstier. I pushed down on the animal's pulsating shoulder, and bit down into the open wound again, relishing in the hot metallic taste of the animal's blood.

I vaguely heard Lina's soft slow footsteps approaching behind me, and I backed off of the ox. The thing's fur around the neck was either missing or coated in a slick layer of blood. I stood up and wiped my face with my hands, trying desperately to get the blood off as fast as possible. I don't know why though, it was just Lina and I out here. I looked up momentarily and saw her dragging the animal's corpse by the scruff of its neck under a bush. I sighed, staring at the damage I had inflicted. I kind of wished it were an elk though. I hated those things, I wouldn't mind as much if it were one, instead of the ox. I had nothing against oxen I decided, and stood up from my crouch on the ground. "Satisfied?" Lina asked me, I looked up at her unsure of how to respond. My throat did, in fact, feel much less desiccated. But I still felt slightly parched; I guess that was something I was going to have to get used to. Never being completely satisfied. "Mostly." I responded calmly now. She nodded her approval, and motioned for me to follow her again. I sighed and did as I was told.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked, now bored of the ridiculous small talk we were making then. "The creek, and we're almost there." Lina told me in a slightly exasperated tone. She was getting really good at that tone, _kind of like Alan_, I thought to myself and chuckled. "What?" Lina questioned me, a curious look fading from her eyes even as she said it. "Nothing." I mumbled, it wasn't worth the conversation. We reached the creek, and I picked up my pace before kneeling in front of the fast-moving water, and splashed some of it on my face, and tried to scrub off the remaining blood from the ox off my face. After a few unsuccessful splashes, I gave up and just dunked my face into the water; that was much more effective. I pulled my head back out of the water and watched as little specks of red floated downstream. I sat down, and gazed into the creek, a bit mesmerized by it. It always just moved continuously downstream, it didn't matter if you put something in its way, it would either flow over or around the obstacle, simple as that. And the fish too, all they did their entire short lives was just keep swimming alongside the gentle current of the creek. Their lives were simple, easy, and carefree; I kind of envied that right then.


	27. Staked

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Lost Boys but I do own Emma and Lina.

Note to the reader: Hey guys, how's your day going? I hope it's going well! 3

…: L :…

Emma and I walked home from the creek in dead silence now, our previous small talk having died rather quickly. I kept my eyes focused on the dusty earth, and noticed dark spots on the ground that I knew were raindrops. I looked up at the dimming sky, dark clouds filling in any last lavender patches from the sunset in the sky. "I hate rain." Emma grumbled, and I glanced over at her, she was looking straight up ahead at the clouds too. "I do too." I mumbled back to her, and started walking a bit quicker back to the house. _Funny_, I thought, I found it weird that rain still bothered us, what with us being half-dead and all. Thanks to our quickened speed, we reached the house very quickly, and walked in on Dad and Edgar standing in the middle of the living room, deep into a discussion. They seemed to lose interest in it however, and turned their attention to us, in damp clothing now. "It's raining." I explained to them before either of them could ask. Dad nodded his understanding, but Edgar didn't seem to care very much and resumed their conversation. I headed for the stairs, to go to the bedroom and get dressed, wet clothes were one of the most annoying things ever to me.

Emma somehow got ahead of me and was already a ways up the stairs, but my legs suddenly felt like cement, and I felt incredibly dizzy all of a sudden. I felt myself starting to fall backwards and still in a daze reached out to grab the railing to stop myself from falling, but I missed and sensed that I was falling backwards, I just couldn't feel it completely. Like I was falling through a cushion of clouds or something soft of the nature, however, the hard wooden paneling at the base of the stairs wasn't exactly the cloud I was expecting. I felt something in my head throb, as my head hit the ground, causing a loud _thunk_ noise. Then all of a sudden, I felt completely vulnerable, as if all of my senses had been turned off. _Go to the alley where you were changed. _A man's voice spoke out in my head. I wanted to scream to make it go away, it was making my ears ring, and my head hurt.The voice laughed menacingly in my ears, pounding on the inner walls of skull. _You know the one. Just show up there with Emma and NO ONE ELSE at midnight tonight. If you fail to do this, some people might get hurt…_The voice laughed again, but it started to fade out, and as the voice in my head started to fade away, real voices started to strengthen in sound and I felt my senses becoming fine-tuned again. "Lina, are you alright?" Dad asked frantically as I finally opened my eyes again. "Um…yeah…" I murmured as I sat up. "What the hell happened?" Emma asked, urgency in her voice. I shook my head to show that I had no idea what actually happened. "Well?" Edgar asked, ignorant to the fact that Emma and I were having a silent conversation. I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "I heard a voice." I told them, and received three looks that threatened to confirm my insanity. "I'm not kidding. It was the head vampire's voice." I then proceeded to explain to them what had happened just a few moments ago. The looks that had previously made me question my sanity now only read, worry from the men, and a look of pure disgust and hatred from Emma's at what she was being forced into. "Come on everyone." Edgar grunted and started walking towards our tiny garage.

Emma helped me up and I followed everyone out into the garage where Edgar was already explaining that we needed to go to that alley and stake the head vampire, using the art of surprise of course. Edgar started tossing the weapons we displayed talent in the bed of the truck. "Go get changed." Dad commanded and Emma and I scurried out of the garage, then up the stairs to our bedroom. I didn't think it was even possible to get dressed as fast as we did and then run back down the stairs, but we managed to make a new record I think. I was the only one who noticed anyways as I slammed down my beret on my head and hopped into the truck bed, Emma following close behind me. We pulled out of the garage quickly, and I silently marveled at how quickly we were all able to get this done. It had never taken that little time before, and I wasn't sure whether that was something to be celebrated or feared. I let the thought slip my mind and began thinking of a new attack strategy for tonight.

~one hour later~

I swung myself out of the truck bed as Edgar parked the car, and landed squarely on my feet. I tossed Emma her utility belt as she hopped down from the truck and found my bow and set of arrows sitting below her rather heavy utility belt. I found one of my arrows broken and tossed it back into the truck, irritated, that I was not starting on the right foot this mission. We watched them drive off before I grabbed Emma's arm and flew up to the top of one building overlooking the cursed little alley. "Fuck. I hate that." Emma said as she stumbled around trying to regain her balance. "Sorry." I muttered as I walked to the edge of the rooftop of this building and looked down. I couldn't see anyone or anything down there and turned to face Emma and as I did so, I saw three people land behind her seemingly from no where. "Hello girls." The man in the middle said creepily, I recognized him as the head vampire. "Fuck." Emma grunted to them, and I crept up beside her, drawing and arrow from its place on my back defensively, ready to shoot if they wanted trouble. I noticed Emma sliding a stake out of her utility belt and holding it out before her. "Oh put those away ladies." The head vampire said eerily and stepped toward us. "I just want to talk." He smirked. "Then what's with the body gaurds?" I spat at him suspiciously. "Oh them?" He glanced over his shoulder at the two men dressed in grey suits. "They're just here to be sure you, hm…" he tapped his fingers on his chin. "…get the message." The head vampire said cruelly and began to pace around us. Emma chortled mockingly. One the head vampire's henchman seemed to take offense to that and yanked the stake from her hands while the other one came up behind me, holding my hands back. I kicked back at him and tried to get free with all the strength I could muster, but he just held on tighter, his grip growing stronger. I winced in pain before looking back up at Emma who was in a similar situation, but as I looked up I witnessed something I could've lived without. The henchman drove the stake straight into Emma's stomach, she yelped out in pain, falling to her knees gripping at the stake as blood squirted and spilled from around the wound. The henchman laughed a dark booming laugh and pushed Emma off the edge of the rooftop.


	28. Returned

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina and any other of the random vampire characters that you don't recognize from the movies. YEEEAH. :D

Note to the reader: Hey, guess what guys? I changed the chapter names, so they're not boring anymore! Hooray! But anyways, prepare yourself for an intense chapter everyone. Maybe do some breathing exercises, or some jumping jacks, or whatever- JUST PREPARE YOURSELF! Oh and before I start writing, and you start reading, I realized that I've been moving through the past few chapters a bit quickly…so um, just bear with me, I think they'll be a little better from here on out!

…: E :…

The henchman in his ugly grey suit, held my hands behind my back with one of his fat hands and held MY stake out in front of me. This had to be against some sort of rule. Or rules… maybe even a rulebook. I tried to kick behind me at the guy and wiggle my hands free from his tight grip but after several of my tries he seemed to become as furious with me as I was growing of him. I could feel my anger rising to its breaking point, about to crack to explode out and take down any force that tried to reckon with me, when I felt something sharp drive through my stomach. The pain seemingly had ripped a hole in me, or it felt that way at least. I looked down, and grasped at the stake that had just ripped through several of my organs. Blood was gushing out around my tense and suddenly frozen hands, soaking my shirt and coating the stake. Agony rippled throughout my torso, threatening to kill me at any second if I moved. Not that that was a problem, I was too shocked and in pain to even think of moving. But the bastard henchman gripped my shoulder and shoved it down, sending me flying down from off the roof of the building.

As I fell, I knew I was approaching the ground rapidly, but I had the creepiest sensation that I was floating down, like a feather. I had to mentally slap myself to remember that I was not in fact floating, and that I needed to figure out…_SLAM_, that was the sound my body made as it practically bounced off the ground of the alley, after falling from sixty feet above on the top of the building. I could feel the stake the was lodged in my stomach, slightly move and slice through some other organ. I groaned in pain, gripped it again and wondered how the hell I wasn't able to defend myself from this. I closed my eyes and willed for the pain to go away while I subconsciously tried to think of an attack strategy. Nothing had come to mind in the few seconds that passed, and I heard two pairs of feet slam into the concrete ground near my feet. I heard a voice chuckle and instantly knew it had to be those dumbass henchman. I opened my eyes a bit and saw two pairs of immaculately clean black dress shoes. Definitely the henchman: who else would wear fancy shoes to fight in? "Now you understand what happens when you mess with the alpha…" The henchman who stabbed me snarled, while crouching down to my level on the filthy ground. The other one just stood there beside his pal and chuckled with a wicked look in his eye. It made me sick, well sick considering there was a stake driven through my digestive system; I would've barfed all over them if I could've gotten up from the ground in this seemingly frozen state of being. I groaned and tried to tug on the stake, hoping against hope that these feeble tries would release it from its current excruciatingly painful residence.

"HEY!" I voice shouted, _thank god_, I thought to myself, _Lina._ The henchman spun around to face her, having fully vamped out in a matter of two seconds. They hissed and snarled at her for a few moments, and the noise didn't cease until I heard one sickening _glump._ I opened my eyes and pushed myself up off the ground with one hand until I kind of sitting up, and watched as the stupid henchman she shot, exploded and splattered the whole alley with some of his limbs and orange glittering blood. The other henchman was walking up to Lina growling viciously at her, fangs and claws bared; they went on like this for a few minutes, him getting closer and closer to Lina who was stealthily taking steps back, while readying another arrow. Those few minutes, however, gave me enough time to yank the stake out from my stomach with a strong grunt, and hurl the bloody thing straight at the henchman. It zoomed through the icy cold air and pierced his back; I heard it gush and slice through him and grinned. _Take that bastard_. I thought to myself and smirked as he imploded into a bloody puddle. Lina looked up at me, probably relieved and ran over to my side to try to help me up. Miraculously, it was easier this time, the wound having already started to heal. "Man, that is insane." I mumbled to myself, not loud enough for Lina to hear.

"Very impressive girls." The head vampire commented as he landed softly on the ground of the alley and took in the bloody surroundings, which were caused thanks to his stupid henchmen. I readied myself for any incoming attack, I was totally on edge right now. "Oh there's no need to be that way…" He cooed to us eerily. Lina fired off one of her arrows at him, probably just as pissed off as I was getting because of this guy again, and I took that as my cue and threw one of my stubby stakes at him. He merely sidestepped both of them. "Careful girls, you might accidentally hit…" he chuckled deviously, "…one of my guests." I glanced at Lina out of the corner of my eye; she was already looking at me, with a look that read _What the fuck…?_ I grimaced at him. "Well I don't care. They can go die." I said and pulled a stake out from my utility belt. Instead of saying something rhetorical and irritating again, he just snapped his fingers. I was about to ask what the point of that was, when two women appeared from a pitch black shadow in the corner of the alley and stood on either side of him, and about a step back. I examined the two of them, my mind registered them as familiar, I didn't quite recognize the woman on the left of him, but she was very familiar looking. I looked up at the woman on the right: She had very light skin, almost like porcelain in the darkness of night. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate brown color, that I recognized from my own, and her dark hair seemed to blend in with the shadows of the alley. _Mom_. My conscience barked at me, confirming who I already knew she was. She hadn't changed at all though. "Hello Emma." She said with a wicked grin, and flashed a set of pearly white fangs.


	29. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina, the head vampire, all other vampire OC characters! That's a lot of characters that I actually own…YAY.

Note to the reader: How did you guys like the previous chapter? Good? Bad? Review it pwease!

…: L :…

I couldn't believe my eyes, and as stupid as I believe that saying is, it was completely relevant right then. Out from the darkness of the alley's shadows and now standing to the left of the head vampire, was, my mom. I mean, I think it was her, it really looked like her. But then again, vampires were capable of mind fucking with others; I concluded that this was what was going on, and that this couldn't be her. "Lina…" The woman whispered gingerly, and took a step towards me. Shock was now coursing through my veins, temporarily making me forget how to move. "Look how much you've grown…" She whispered again, and laid her hands gently on my shoulders; that woke me up. I took her hands off my shoulders and let them go, she clasped them behind her back and obediently fell back behind the head vampire. I glanced over at Emma, who was having a similar moment with her mom. Emma took a several steps backwards, and I followed suit. "Girls, don't you recognize your own lovely mothers?" He asked us in a slightly mocking tone, that I was growing to hate with a passion. "I'd recognize my mom." Emma retorted. "But that isn't her." I felt a wave of relief wash over me-I wasn't the only one thinking that. "Emma…" Her mother, Anastacia pleaded with her. "…it really is me." She added a little half-smile, slightly showing a clean white fang. Panic set off in my brain and I looked to my own mother, who didn't appear to have any fangs, but then again, her mouth was shut. "You're lying…" Emma growled at Anastacia and took a half step back. "Oh Lina, don't you have something to say to your mother?" The head vampire cooed to me in a mock-loving tone while chuckling to himself; Mom looked at me expectantly. "I…" I stuttered, "…no…my mom is dead…this is not her."

Mom looked at me, a look of hurt fading into her eyes, and then away just as quickly as it had appeared; she shook her head. "No, it is me Lina…" Her tone sounded apologetic. My brain was at war with itself right then, one half was begging me to run up to her and hug her, it had been so long…but the other half of me wanted to scream for her to go away and that she wasn't wanted anymore. My warring brain was definitely not helping me think of something to say. Emma had a different issue though, "I'm dreaming…I'm dreaming right?" She sounded and appeared so distressed, and her breaths were getting short and more gasp-y: which was what happened when she felt pressured, scared, or stressed. "You see girls…" The head vampire began in a creeping tone. "I knew you wouldn't want to join my coven unless there were some people who were very dear to you already in it…" He laid a gentle hand on each woman's shoulder; my mom kind jumped at his touch, and Anastacia leaned into it a bit. I glanced over at Emma, she had seen what her mother had just done and looked like she was going to gag. "Now you know what I mean by that…" He smirked, probably feeling like he had just won something over us. "And girls, don't you miss your dear mothers?" I watched as he squeezed both of their shoulders; it made me sick. "My mom is not a vampire." Emma spat at him, her voice rising in pitch.

The head vampire sighed, and spoke to Emma calmly. "You know very well what's going on right now, Emma, darling." He smirked. "So why deny it?" Emma's features hardened. "Fuck you!" she shouted defensively and gave him the finger. His smirk remained across his face, it hadn't moved. "If you were my daughter…" He began, ", you would be in quite a lot of trouble for that. Anastacia?" He turned to face her, "What do you have to say about your daughter's behavior?" Anastacia looked the both of us over, once, looking very unimpressed. "She must have learned that from her father, and I see no reason to punish her for her father's stupidity and carelessness." Her tone lacked a whole world of emotion, and it really ticked me off when people talked like that: but it drove Emma completely crazy this time. Her fangs grew out in all her anger, causing the head vampire to laugh at her, in a tone that sounded almost gleeful; I glared at him. "Watch what you say about my dad, bitch!" Emma snarled, anger flaring up in her tone. I could vaguely tell that Anastacia was trying not to react to that comment, but her eyes were now filled with anger and glowed bright yellow in the night. "Watch that language, Emma. That kind of thing is NOT acceptable in my coven." The head vampire snapped at Emma. "I don't want to be a part of your fucking coven." Emma bit back at him, and emphasized fuck. I jumped to her defense impulsively, though it was unnecessary. "Who would want to join your coven?" I snarled and glared at the head vampire. "I bet all the vampires in your coven are there because of force or general stupidity." I was about to go on with my insults, when Anastacia interjected, "Well, chicas, I feel so loved right now." Emma just glared at her mother and growled; meanwhile, I was left thinking about how stupid people sound when they just add words from another language into English sentences; I kept up my glare at the head vampire. "Girls, you had better start showing some respect…or else." The head vampire warned us, losing his smirk for a moment. An idea seemed to flash across his mind, and face too, because he raised one hand and snapped his fingers. And whatever training I had previously had could never prepare me for what I was about to witness.


	30. Bleeding Through The Cracks

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina, the head vampire, Anastacia and Marie!

Note to the reader: Ugh, why are these chapters lagging right now? Can someone tell me?

…: E :…

_Oh my god…_I thought to myself as I watched in horror as my mom and Marie, Lina's mom, went full vamp right before my eyes. Their fangs grew out extra long, eyes glowing a nearly blinding yellow, their skin turning a ghastly white and eyebrows disappearing. This might have scary if it weren't for the missing eyebrows: That was pretty fucking hilarious. But the fact that they were now rushing at us at inhuman speed, that was enough to make me go back to my alert self. I braced myself, fists out in front of me, knowing I didn't have time to use one of my precious stakes. My mom came rushing at me, hissing through clenched teeth before she attempted to pin me to the wall. I pushed her off with all the force I had, and luckily, that was enough to send her stumbling in her stilettos, into Marie. I snickered, and expected to hear Lina's laugh too, but instead I heard her inhale sharply. I spun around in time to see Mom change her course, and start to grip Lina's next in a stranglehold. I wanted to react so badly, but a pair of hands on my own neck startled me into focusing again. Marie was snarling right in my face, _ew_, the ever-sarcastic voice in my head said for my mouth; I yanked her hands off my neck and kicked the woman in the stomach, sending her flying into a dumpster, creating a dent in it and having some trash spill over the sides.

From what I could see, she had passed out somehow, and I spun around to see Lina's situation, to try and help her away from my insane mother. My face slammed into something cold, or rather someone cold. The head vampire had my shoulders in a death grip, and backed me into the wall, holding me back, restricting any motion to break free that I could have used. All I could do was listen to my mother's cackles, as she probably strangled Lina nearly to death; I tried to squirm out of this guy's hold every few seconds. He showed no weakness and merely chuckled every time I struggled against him. This was seriously pissing me off, I kneed him, not really sure where I had hit, but his eyes widened and he backed off for a moment. I burst out laughing maniacally; kneeing him again in the groin, his grip loosened and I managed to free myself. Lina seemed to be in the middle of a spasm as she kicked at my mom, who now held her against a wall, still strangling her mercilessly. Lina's hands had turned completely white from trying to pry Mom's hands off from her neck; I dove at my mom, thanks to her inappropriate shoes, she was easily knocked over, but she was incredibly alert.

She seemed to have forgotten about Lina in that moment she was pinning my shoulders down to the ground. Or trying to pin me down, I should say; I wrestled my way out from under her force. I had her shoulders down under my knees against the ground. "SNAP OUT OF IT." I screamed at her, forgetting about my dignity for a moment, and slapped her face causing a too-loud smacking sound. I felt bad for a moment, as she acted a bit stunned, and out of it, but she was quick to return to her monster self. I felt her hands grab my shoulders and push them back with incredible force, pushing me too easily onto my unsteady legs. She came around behind me, and grasped my wrists, forcing them together, then shoved me down to the ground, resulting in me on my knees, hands restrained. "Now you see what happens when you try and argue with my coven…" The head vampire said and sighed dramatically while leaning in my face; I growled at him, seeing as it was the only thing I could do in this position. He cackled, and pulled my chin up to look him in the eye, "And now watch what happens to people who try and argue with me." I glared at him and he took one of my little spears out of my utility belt; I opened my mouth to protest him but Mom's hand shot out from seemingly nowhere and covered my mouth. "Watch." Mom hissed in my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

The head vampire crept over to Lina, who was nearly done recovering from being strangled a few minutes ago, and knelt down to her level on the ground. Lina tried to stand up and back away from the bloodsucking demon he was, but he grabbed her shoulder and pressed it into the wall directly behind her, with a faint crack. She winced in pain, and I felt my shoulder ache temporarily too: seeing people get hurt made me hurt sometimes. Especially when it was family. The head vampire laughed at this, infuriating me, and unsheathed the little spear and held it up to Lina's face. Her eyes widened, and he lowered it down to her neck level, and quickly slid it across her neck, her trembling cries of pain echoing in the silenced alleyway. The head vampire dropped my little spear, now coated in a slick layer of Lina's blood onto the ground with a loud clattering noise. Lina's hands were around her neck, looking extremely pale against the deep red orange color of her blood spilling out between her fingers, sliding down her arms and dripping onto the ground or staining her clothes. She had somehow moved onto all fours and held one hand dripping with blood to her neck; deep red orange blood splattered onto the ground below her as she coughed, and groaned softly in pain. "People who fight me pay the consequences. And now you'll pay yours." The head vampire walked over to me and said inches away from my face; his breath reeked of death.

He backed away slowly from me, _You bastard_! I screamed at him in my mind, my mouth still being covered by mom's hand. He laughed again, as if he had heard my thoughts and was mocking them. He raised his hand and pointed to Lina, randomly and I watched helplessly as Marie came over and tried to help Lina up. She was being incredibly gentle for having tried to kill me minutes ago; but she struggled with pulling Lina up. It seemed as if Lina was trying to be stubborn and fight against her mother, but was too weak after bleeding so much. My conscience started shouting at me in my head to get away from my mom, to get up and help Lina, but my brain seemed to have shut down except for where my conscience resided, and I felt paralyzed. I could only watch in horror and shame as mom let me go, dropping me roughly on the ground. The head vampire stood between the two women again, his arms crossed over his chest, and a smug look on his face; My mom stood close to his left side, grinning wickedly at me, and Marie was holding Lina by her shoulders, probably to keep her still bleeding corpse from falling over again. I stood up as quickly as I could, but by the time I was up, they were all gone, their figures disappearing with a whoosh into the nighttime wind. "FUCK!" I shrieked, and kicked the dumpster, creating a perfect dent where my foot was.

_Ring-ring-ring-ring-_ My phone went off spastically in a pocket of my utility belt and I wondered why I had left it in there, but yanked it out, frustrated. "Hello?" I spat into the phone, not bothering to see who was calling. "Emma, it's me." Dad's familiar voice shouted through the phone. "What's going on?" He followed up in a stressed tone.

"Uh…um…uh…." I stuttered into the phone before screaming into it, "HOLY SHIT, DAD WE ARE SO FUCKED!"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He screamed back into the phone.

"Um, so you know how Lina and I went to go kill the head vampire right?" I stuttered.

"No shit, we dropped you off there an hour ago. What happened?" He was slightly less frantic but still, a bit tense.

"Um, okay, so I almost died…again." I spat out before continuing. "I killed this one vampire, and then tried to help Lina, but then the head vampire got in my way and then…" I was speaking a mile a minute up until that point. I forced myself to finish the sentence. "Um, you know how Lina's mom died…?"

"Uh…yeah?" He muttered into the phone.

"She is so not dead!" I shouted into the phone, and then explained. "Well she is, but she's a vampire! And Mom is too. MY MOM. She…" I trailed off and shivered at the thought, and then continued. "She fucking mated with the head vampire!" I screamed into the phone at the top of my lungs and kicked the dumpster again, creating another perfect foot-sized dent.

"WHAT?" He yelled into the phone, kind of startling me. "Emma, you're not making any fucking sense! Just stay where you are! We're on our way." He commanded into the phone. I was about to scream back at him that he didn't understand, that Lina was kidnapped by the head vampire and our moms, that she was in trouble and we needed to go get her right away. He hung up before I could say all that though. "DAMN IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before walking out of the alley in a huff.


	31. Tangles

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina, Marie, Anastacia, and the head vamp!

Note to the reader: So how was the last chapter? Did you like it? Not like it? Review it and tell me what you thought!

…: L :…

I awoke in a dimly lit room, furniture casting large dark shadows against light coming from somewhere, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly where in all my exhaustion. I wanted to go back to sleep, I felt so tired, my neck hurt so badly, but I could sense that it was nighttime, and being a vampire made it hard to sleep at night, to put it simply. I tried to look around the room, seeing as I wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. There was the bed that I was laying on in one corner of the room, and a shabby looking nightstand beside it. I could vaguely see the outline of a chair next to the nightstand, but it was still very dark in the room. I groaned and slid down into the pillows. I heard a shuffling behind a door on the opposite side of the room and turned my head, to look at it. Bright light seeped in past the open door, shining in my face. I winced at the brightness, and squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the door click shut and someone shuffle across the floor over to my bed. "Lina?" A woman's voice asked tenderly, I recognized it. "Mom?" I mumbled groggily. "Hold on." She whispered back. I heard her set something down on the nightstand next to me and the walk fumble with the lamp on the nightstand until she finally found the on switch and clicked it, illuminating the room with a faint light. It was much less harsh than the light outside the door; she grabbed the chair I saw before and set it down at the edge of the bed before taking the tray she had brought in the room and setting it down on her lap. "Good evening." She murmured to me awkwardly, while still smiling. "Um…" I faltered with my words, temporarily inarticulate. "How are you feeling?" Mom asked me softly, her green eyes filled with some combination of emotions I couldn't read. "My neck hurts." I told her calmly while sliding my fingers along the scar I felt. That bastard head vampire was so dead if I ever got a hold of him… Mom leaned forward, and gingerly moved my hand off my neck, and examined the scar. "It's looking better, just try not to move too fast." She warned, and held out a silver cup to me. The inside of the cup was filled what I could smell with blood, I shook my head before I even saw it. Now was not the time to be worrying about the stupid vampire cravings. She set the cup and the rest of the tray down on the nightstand once more.

"Where are we?" I asked her finally, feeling desperate to know something of this situation. "Um…" Now she was the inarticulate one. "That's not important." She muttered, and then picked up my hands in hers. "Can I explain something to you?" I looked her over, her green eyes were widened with a certain hope, but filled with a sadness or pain I finally decided; she bit her lip as she waited for me to answer. _That explains that annoying habit of mine_…I thought to myself drily. "Go ahead." I murmured to her, softly. She smiled, and began. "Do you remember the car accident?" She asked me, and I nodded, knowing that it was a lie now. "Well, the accident really did happen, but the head vampire, his name's Romero, saved me. He was able to bite me in time so that I would turn. He told me that I would be able to go back to my family, if I helped him with his plan." His plan at the time was exactly what it was now, to make the Frog Brother's feel the pain that they he felt when he lost his daughters. Anastacia was all for the idea, as soon as she was changed however, and Mom had to beg to make sure that that part of the plan wouldn't happen. But because of that, she had to remain Romero's slave practically, and do whatever he told them to do. There had been about a ten year gap when Emma and I were growing up, and Mom and Anastacia were able to watch over us from time to time through an incredibly weird vampire mind trick. Several weeks before we started training for our first mission, Romero had created his plan to steal us away from our fathers' so that they would feel the pain he felt when they killed his daughter's years before. He had finally hatched his "perfect idea" and of course, had to ruin Emma and my lives to achieve his goal. And that's where we were now, stuck in the middle of Romero's scheme, where everything was falling perfectly into place for him.

"We need to stop him." I said the moment after Mom had finished telling the story. She seemed slightly startled by my instant reaction. "What?" She asked, clearly dumbfounded. I sighed. "Well, we have to stop his plan, before he gets what he wants…" I tried to explain cautiously, "Besides, he seems the type to try and go above and beyond his original plans. Meaning, he might end up harming Dad or Edgar." I warned her, emphasizing the word harm. She seemed a bit taken back by this and was silent for a few moments, probably thinking about Dad again. In that instant I felt so upset for her, she had been forcefully separated from her husband. My mind started drifting onto another thought; I started remembering how Mom and Dad had behaved around me as a child. They didn't argue much, miraculously I now realized, and always were the sweetest people to watch when I was a child.

I was three or four years old again, and was sitting on Mom's lap as she brushed through my tangled mess of dark hair very gently. We were getting ready to go see my grandparents (on mom's side of course) and it was just going to be Mom and I that day, so she wanted to make sure I looked extra nice for Grandma and Grandpa. I sat as still as I could for a little kid, as she kept brushing my hair. "Lina, sit still please." She reminded me gently when I started bouncing up and down gleefully, seeing Dad coming down the stairs. He was going to a job interview that day, for a normal job, probably boring one as well if I couldn't remember what it was specifically. "Are you going to be late Daddy?" the little kid version of me chimed up, happy to know where he was going that day. "I hope not!" He told me with a half smile, and kissed me on the forehead. "Good luck." Mom told him calmly but happily, and I turned my head around to watch them kiss good-bye before Dad kind of jogged out the front door.

"Lina?" Mom was asking me now, in the real world. "Sorry," I apologized honestly. "I just started remembering something." I explained to her remorsefully. She nodded her head and smiled a bit. "I could tell."


	32. Warnings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys but I do own Emma, Lina, Marie, Anastacia and Romero. Just saying.

Note to the reader: So I'm finally really inspired to do some good writing this weekend, as you could probably tell since I posted TWO CHAPTERS last night. I don't even know why I'm telling you guys this…anyways, enjoy chapter 32!

…: E :…

I exited the alley, furious at tonight's outcome. Again, something had happened to Lina in that exact same alley, and it was probably my fault. Lina had gotten turned in that alley because I couldn't stop the damned bloodsucker from biting her in time, and it was my fault that she had been taken hostage by the head vampire just now. I kicked a rusty old trash can sitting by the opening of the alley in my frustration, sending it skidding down the sidewalk with a loud screeching noise before hitting a bump in the sidewalk and clattering onto the ground. I leaned against the wall of a building and slumped down onto the ground and held my head in my hands while I waited for Dad and Alan to show up. It suddenly occurred to me that Alan was probably going to be incredibly angry with Lina being kidnapped by our enemy, and us not having any idea where she was. And if Alan was in a depressed or irritated mood, Dad would be too. _Great_, I thought to myselfsarcastically, _I'll have to live with two emotional adults now. _I mean, it was bad enough when they weren't being emotional or out of it, they were just awkward human beings. Awkward but good, I reminded myself harshly and heard the familiar bang of the Frog Brother's pickup truck. I looked up from my hands; Dad and Alan were getting out of the car and I stood up quickly. "Okay. What the hell were you yelling to me about on the phone?" Dad asked in a rough tone. I matched the tone while I told him everything that happened. I told him what had happened from the moment they dropped us off to Lina being kidnapped, being careful not to linger too long on the parts about her getting cut by the head vampire, then spending extra time on the fact that I really tried to save her, but I was being restrained by Mom who was a god-damned vampire, and then they finally disappeared taking Lina with them.

Dad and Alan's faces were almost identical right then; they both wore a disgusted for all the sick, twisted vampires, but Dad's was mixed with anger at the head vampire and probably his ex-wife. Alan's was muddled with what I thought looked like worry, or confusion; I felt bad. Not only had he lost his wife now, the poor man had lost his only daughter as well. Fuck, why did this kind of thing keep happening? "What do we do now…?" I mumbled helplessly after a few minutes of awkward silence between the three of us. "Same thing as before." Alan muttered sounding nearly as helpless as I felt, I kind of felt bad for him, considering that he had really pissed me off a few days ago. "We'll find the head vampire again, and this time make sure he's dead." He sounded incredibly morbid and creepy then, but then again, you might not be totally yourself if your family was taken away from you too. Slowly and soundlessly, we all climbed into the old pickup truck and drove home; no one said anything the whole time. Dad focused on the road for once, not making any extremely sharp turns like usual; Alan sat to the right of me, staring out the window, closing his eyes, it made me wonder what exactly he was thinking about. I sat between them, tilting my head back over the top of the seat, observing the dusty ceiling of the truck.

We got home about an hour later at about three in the morning. I lazily hung up all of the weapons, not really observing what I was doing as I put them on their shelves or hooks. The last thing I had to put away was Lina's bow and arrows that I thought we left back in the alley, or that Lina had them. I picked them up carefully, it had been a long time since I used one of these things; they felt foreign in my hands. I held them up to their hook, unsure of how the hell it was supposed to hang. After a few unsuccessful tries that made the bow knock into a nearby shelf multiple times, Alan came up behind me and hung the bow up the right way. It hung from its hook, the thick part of the bow resting on the hook, and the sling of arrows right next to it. "Thanks." I muttered, he merely nodded and walked into the house, clearly tired at this hour. I followed him inside, and as I was about to walk up the stairs to my room, I stumbled, and grabbed the railing before falling onto my ass. My head pounded and my ears rang suddenly and I covered them, and groaned. "Emma, what's wrong?" Dad asked while walking over to me quickly, I felt his footsteps running over the floor, they seemed to shake me with every slamming step he took. "Emma?" He asked sounding slightly panicked. His voice sounded like it was being said through a megaphone on full volume, right in my ear. I groaned again, squeezing my hands against my ears. _Emma._ I recognized mom's quiet voice in my head.I moaned at hearing her voice, it made my head pound faster. Her voice laughed menacingly at me. _You'd better be careful from now on Emma. _She warned in an evil tone, my head pounding even stronger now. _We're coming for you._


	33. Telepathy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina, Marie, Anastacia and Romero!

Note to the reader: So this week has been really great, I've just been thinking of lots of ideas for the rest of this story, and most likely a sequel. Just saying. But yeah, I look forward to what everyone thinks of the rest of these chapters!

…: L :…

Mom and I sat there for a few minutes enveloped in each other's silence; my mind raced over one memory of Mom and Dad to another, and another, and yet another until Mom spoke up. "Lina, are you alright?" I was about to nod my head yes, that I was fine, and that everything would be fine, but right then, I knew that wasn't true. I had literally no idea where I was, and most likely had no way to contact Emma, or Dad or Edgar or _somebody_ from the outside world that could help me out. Even though Mom really seemed apologetic, I knew she wouldn't be able to help me; she was most likely being forced not to say anything to me that would reveal any information I wasn't supposed to know. Her explaining what had happened after the car accident and Romero's plan was probably as much as she could tell me. "No." I said under my breath. Mom looked hurt for a fleeting moment, "I expected that…" She whispered to me and stood up, put the chair back next to the nightstand where it started out and clapped twice. A dim light flickered on, and Mom motioned for me to get up and follow her.

I stood up, flexing my stiff muscles slowly, and saw that I was still wearing my blood stained clothes. I was able to loosen up a lot quicker than I expected to, though my shirt was stiff and bent awkwardly when I moved thanks to the blood caked on it. Mom walked up to what I realized was a sliding door on the other side of the room, and slid it open with care, it looked like it was about to fall of its track, so go figure. Inside the little space she opened the door to was pitch-black, but Mom seemed to know what she was doing and pulled out some clothes from it, and handed them to me before leaving the room to give me my privacy. I looked down at the neatly folded clothes in my arms; Mom had handed me a pair of black pants, white v-neck shirt, and a pair of clean grey sneakers that were just like the ones that I had at home- _home_. Pictures of home started flashing through my head giving me a strong dizzy feeling; I sat down on the ground cross-legged and put my head in my hands. I had an idea: Romero had used some kind of telepathy once on me, and even though it hurt like hell, I knew I would have to figure out how to do that to talk to Emma. I shut my eyes and focused on clearing my head, presuming that doing this was how this kind of thing should work.

I felt as if the interior of skull was being punched as I fell into this focus, but I was aware of myself getting used to the feeling, almost as if my mind had gone numb. It was the creepiest feeling. I tried calling out to her in my mind. _Emma!_ I called out, not hearing a response from her, instead I could clearly see her standing in our room; everything was exactly the same as we had left it. I could sense Emma falling back against the wall however. _Emma, it's Lina_. I tried explaining to her, I heard her grunt in pain, but she responded this time. _How are you doing this? _She asked in my head.

_I have no idea._ I told her honestly, but she was speaking already. Or speaking in my head I mean, it's hard to explain.

_Scratch that last question. _She said roughly. _Where are you?_

I thought about this for a moment, really contemplating at where in the world I could possibly be right now. _I don't know that either. But-_

I stopped speaking when I heard a distant voice call out, "Lina, are you almost done in there?" It took me a moment to realize that this was my mom talking to me in the next room over. "Almost!" I called back to her.

_Did you hear that?_ I asked Emma now hopefully.

_Was that your mom?_

_Yeah. I'm going to find out what's going on and where I am and I'll let you know._

_Okay. _

I let myself out of the focused state and stood up from the floor, still dizzy but slowly snapping out of it. I changed my clothes, leaving the dirty ones on the bed, and slipping into the new ones quickly. "Okay!" I called out to Mom, who stood in the doorframe. She motioned for me to come over to her and follow her again. I did as I was told, determined now for some answers.


	34. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina, Marie, Anastacia, and Romero.

Note to the reader: Okay, so I think you guys should know that the last chapter took place after Lina woke up from being all injured and unconscious for a day, so the end of that last chapter was where this one will pick up. That make sense? It probably didn't and I'm sorry!

…: E :…

I was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall of my bedroom, holding my head when Lina had started talking to me telepathically. Telepathy was freaking weird I decided after she finished talking to me. I needed to tell Dad and Alan about it though, and looked over at the little clock on the nightstand between Lina's bed and my own. The little clock told me that it was 9:30 PM, and I knew the men were still talking downstairs, and I stood up slowly, avoiding falling down in pain again. My head still ached a little falling out of the telepathic mode, but I ignored it and grabbed the bedroom door handle. I walked down the stairs quietly but quickly; Dad and Alan looked up at me from their conversation. "What is it Emma?" Dad asked me, and it occurred to me that I was making an odd face right then. I leaned sat down on the edge of the couch and explained to them that Lina had communicated me using telepathy and that she would try and find out where she was and let me know. Alan's face lit up a little when I confirmed that she was in fact _alive_, and excluding her wounds from that night, she was unharmed.

"That's insane." Edgar muttered to me.  
>"What is?" I asked him, forgetting momentarily what we were talking about.<p>

"The telepathy…" He began warily. "It's just fucking weird."

I nodded my agreement and felt the headache finally slip away.

"But it's useful." Alan added drily. I shot him a questioning look.

"We might be able to save her from those vampire bastards now."

Dad and I chuckled simultaneously, Alan didn't swear that much and on the occasion that he actually did it sounded awkward coming out of his mouth and it was amusing to me. Lina never really understood why I always laughed when he swore though; I guess it was one of those things you wouldn't understand unless you heard and watched it happen. Lina kind of did the same thing too, so go figure. Alan rolled his eyes at us, clearly not amused. I shrugged and excused myself from them, promising to let them know if Lina contacted me at all during the night.

I entered the bedroom, walked over to the window and leaned against the windowsill and breathed in. The air was unusually cool and crisp thanks to the rain from earlier. I exhaled and sniffed the air deeply and caught the scent of some animal, which by the sound it made as it walked I guessed it was a deer. I carefully crouched on the edge of the windowsill and leaned out before leaping into the cool night air. I was going to try to fly over to where I heard the animal, but realized that plan was not going to work out so well as my face slammed into the earth with a loud thump. I groaned in pain as I sat up, rubbing my nose and coughed up some dirt. So flying wasn't exactly my forte, maybe mind-fucking would be. But then again, I didn't plan on staying a vampire long enough to find out. I crept along in the night air, following the scent of the deer which appeared to not be moving: An easy kill. I walked faster, loving but hating the speed and quietness of my walk. I found approached the deer eventually, and found it laying next to a tree, either sleeping or dying. Either way, it was there and I was thirsty. I zoomed up next to it with a familiar whooshing sound as I ran and kneeled down and sank my fangs into its scruff, and relished in the hot metallic taste of the animal's blood. It jerked around underneath me making pitiful noises of pain that I only half-heard as I drained the deer of its blood.

I left the carcass of the animal there, leaning against the tree, there for the ants to devour. I ran to the creek now, feeling desperate to clean the blood off of my face, and fell to my knees, and dunked my face in the icy cold water as quickly as I could.

_Emma!_ Lina's voice screamed in my head, startling me. I jumped involuntarily in my shock and ended up completely soaked in the creek water. I stood up and walked out of the creek, my now soaking clothes weighing me down.

_What? _ I said back harshly irritated.

_I need your help. I'm in trouble! _She screamed back in my head before our little telepathic connection seemed to cut off.


	35. Miss Lina

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina, Marie, Anastacia, and Romero.

Note to the reader: So it's 11:09 on a school night, and I'm just getting started with this new chapter, so if it sucks cow testicles, you've been warned. I'm just putting the out there!

…: L :…

I followed my mom out into a dimly lit hallway, then another, then another, than another, and several more until I was sure that we had gone in a square. But miraculously enough, we ended up in what looked like a living room. The room had an air of drabness, much like the furniture it was decorated with. There was a fading beige couch against one wall, with two matching arm chairs on the edges of the couch, the armchairs facing each other horizontally from where I stood. A splintering old coffee table stood between the couch and two chairs. Mom directed me to sit down in one of the armchairs; as I sat down I noticed how the chair creepily smelled like mothballs, which was to be expected from a chair looking so dated, and well, death and decay. You figure out what that smell is after being a vampire for about, oh, two days. Mom sat down on the couch and picked up my hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. I nodded, acknowledging her action, but pulled back. After all these years, I wanted to prove that I could get along without her, and not crumble into her arms like the little girl who lost her mother at age four. I wasn't that little girl anymore, I had grown, I had changed, I didn't _need_ a motherly figure now. I folded my hands in my lap, and crossed my ankles. "What are we waiting for?" I asked Mom gently, she looked a bit depressed now, as if she had expected me to love her as much as I did eleven years ago. It was too late for that, I reminded myself. "Romero. He wants to talk to you." She answered coldly, and sounded obviously hurt.

We sat in chilling, awkward silence for what felt like eternity before Romero finally walked into the room, with Anastacia at his heels. He sat down in the armchair across from me; Anastacia stood behind the chair, and gingerly rested her hands on his shoulders. "Anastacia, Marie, would you mind leaving the room for a few moments? I'd like to talk to Miss Lina alone." He shot me a wicked grin, before kissing Anastacia's hand and watching the two women leave the room quickly and soundlessly. "They're very nice aren't they?" He asked me suddenly, as if the two women were more ugly furniture in this room and not human beings. Well…technically, they weren't human either. I shrugged my silent response. "A bit quiet today are we?" He asked, leaning towards me in his chair. I crossed my legs, and shrugged again, "Not entirely." He nodded and leaned back into the chair. "Do you know why you're here, Miss Lina?" He asked me quizzically. I shook my head no, and folded my arms over my chest, waiting for him to explain why I was here. "Take a guess." He teased and chuckled a bit, his eyes gleaming a bright yellow in the dim room. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him before answering simply, "Because this is all part of your grand awful scheme." I used a sarcastic tone that he didn't pick up at all. "Correct, Lina, darling." He cooed, "And do you know why specifically you were brought here?" I shook my head again. "You know of my plan to make you and Emma my, hm, _adopted_ daughters, yes?" I nodded pretending to be bored. "Well, I'm sure that Emma will be out looking for you, with your fathers' accompanying her most likely, and you, sweetheart, being here, is crucial to this plan of mine." I finally concluded that this man either had no shame, dignity, or no knowledge of secrecy…maybe all three if one was lucky.

"And do you know why that is Lina?" He asked, leaning forward again, propping his elbows up on his knees. I rolled my eyes, "No." I said in a harsh tone, irritated with this guy. "Well…" He began, and stood up from his chair, and walked toward me with a slow, and slightly haunting gait. "...I'm sure that Emma will be coming around here soon, and I think I'll just make this all easier for her to find you and, hm, _rescue_ you." He laughed maniacally, and picked me up in a tight, uncomfortable grip and began carrying me out of the room. I screamed at the top of my lungs and kicked my legs, the only part of my body I could really move freely in attempt to make him put me down. He merely laughed at my efforts, and carried me out of the room, into another hallway. I persisted with my kicks and screams, knowing for sure that with the noise I was making, I could awaken the dead. The dead meaning: any vampire within a one hundred feet radius of here, which was most likely a lot. He brought me into an empty, pitch-black room, but he seemed to know where he was going. I heard metal clanging loudly against the walls, and wondered where the hell I was. He then put me down on my feet, and before I could run back into the lit hallway, he gripped my shoulder pushing me at least two feet up the icy cold metal wall. Strips of thick metal shot out unexpectedly and wrapped around my wrists, shoulders, legs, torso, and neck. Romero clapped his hands, and as faint lights flickered on, I saw him flash a devilish grin. "You'll be nice and easy to find now if anyone comes looking for you, I'm sure." He stroked my face, I tried to pull away, but the metal band around my neck seemed to grow tighter with every effort I took to get away from him. I gave up with an exhausted sigh. "Now darling, stay here." He said, patting my cheek one last time before closing the door to the room, the lights flickering off soon after. "Like I have a choice." I bitterly grumbled to myself.

Suddenly, I remembered my telepathy with Emma earlier; I shut my eyes and focused on finding that seemingly dreamy state again, it came easier, and less painfully this time. _Emma!_ I called out to her as loudly as I could in my mind. I felt as if ice water was being dumped on me for a moment, and wanted to open my eyes, but remembered, this was part of the telepathy; I retained my focus.

_What? _Emma shot back harshly.

_I need your help!_ I pleaded, _I'm in trouble!_


	36. Holy Water

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina, Marie, Anastacia, and Romero!

Note to the reader: Don't you guys just love cliffhangers? I sure do! Yay!

…: E :…

I pulled myself out of the creek, my drenched clothes weighing me down; and called back to Lina in my mind. _Lina!_ And waited for her response for a moment before adding, _Where are you? How am I supposed to help?_ In a frantic yet harsh tone, she had made me fall into that ice water. And even though I was half dead and coldness shouldn't bother me, it did. I sat down, leaning against the trunk of a tree and twisted my hair, and watched water drip down from it. _I still have no idea where I am. _She finally responded, sounding frightened, _But I don't want you to come find me, Romero might catch you and hurt our dads!_

_Who's Romero? _I shot back roughly.

_The bloodsucking alpha, _she answered drily, _he's still trying to take both of us away from our dad's for revenge on them for killing his daughters._

_That ass-tard. _I thought to myself in my irritation.

_I heard that. _Lina sharply reminded me.

_Sorry, but how can I not come and get you? That night-stalker needs to learn his lesson about separating our family! _I was screaming in my head now at her.

_NO!_ She fought back; this confused me.

_You're not talking me out of this Lina! So you'd might as well give up now._

She sighed, but responded with, _what's your plan?_

I thought about this for a few moments before finally coming up with a reasonable solution. _You know that hole you fell down into? The one where I was turned? The one-_

She cut me off abruptly, _yeah? What's your point?_

_I bet that's where you're being kept right now. _I explained this to her, and we both sat in silence. She was probably contemplating the probability of this, and I was wondering whether I could possibly be right on this or not.

_You're probably right._ She finally concluded, _this place has the same metallic interiors…but if you're going to come, PLEASE come soon._

_Why? _I asked ignorantly, imagining the kinds of torture they might be using on her. I pushed the thought away from my mind.

_Because I'm kind of…_she was silent for a moment, probably thinking of how to phrase the rest of her message, _restrained._ She finally decided.

_What do you mean by that? _ I bit back at her.

_It's hard to explain…_She trailed off, and my mind went mostly numb except for being able to see what was happening to Lina that very moment. She was pressed against a wall, metal bands holding her in that place. Someone had walked into the room, and let her down, forcing her onto what looked like a rusty old cot. She fought back, and I mentally cheered for her, she was holding off one of her captors quite well, though I couldn't see who it was anyways. But eventually the captor won, sitting on Lina's chest, knees pinning her shoulders down, and I watched in absolute horror as they jammed a large syringe into Lina's arm. I vaguely heard her pained cry as they pushed down on the edge of the syringe, releasing a yellow-greenish liquid into her bloodstream; if vampires had bloodstreams anyways. The captor, wearing all black I noticed then, stood up by the edge of the cot and chuckled as Lina writhed in what I supposed was pain for a few minutes, clutching her arm, and shrieking in agony. I wanted more than anything to jump into that scene and rip out that awful beings heart, and tear it into a million bloody, mangled pieces. _Lina!_ I called out to her loudly in my mind while clutching my head in a slight panic. _Lina are you alright?_

I could sort of hear her groan before answering, _I…no…my arm Emma..._

_I know about your arm, I saw it in my head, what was that stuff they put in you?_

Silence.

_I think it was holy water…_ Lina finally croaked back to me. As if on cue, a spot on my forearm began to ache and sting cruelly, it felt like the fires of hell had just been unleashed on that one spot on my arm. And that was only a small feeling that faded in a matter of seconds, Lina must be feeling tortured right now.

_Can you feel it too?_ She asked me sounding exhausted.

_Kind of, _I told her softlyas I felt it start to fade away.

_Emma, just please, come soon…_ She pleaded gently, she sounded as if she was about to fall asleep. _Promise me you will. _Her energy seemed to come back for the short amount of time it took to say that.

_I promise I will._

_Thanks…_her voice faded out of my mind, and I could slightly see her falling into unconsciousness on that little cot.


	37. Flaring Tempers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina, Marie, Anastacia and Romero.

Note to the reader: OMG GUYS. HI.

…: L :…

I lay on the cot for seemingly hours, hoping against hope that the searing pain that was coursing from my arm to the rest of my body would stop soon. It dulled ever so slightly after a while, or maybe I just went numb, and I fell asleep.

…: l :…

I awoke again to someone shaking me into consciousness in the dark. "Get up Lina." A pair of yellow eyes glowed in the dark room down at me. "Mom?" I asked and sat up, squinting into the darkness. I rubbed my arm, the pain from the holy water injection having died out almost completely. "Yes." She answered softly, and helped me up from the little cot. She pulled me by the hand out into an almost unlit hallway and we stopped; my legs felt like cement as we walked and I wondered how long I had been out. "What's going on?" I mumbled to her, but she didn't answer. Instead, she squeezed my hand in response; I sensed that the gesture was supposed to be comforting, but it was just awkward instead. I was about to pull away, when I witnessed Romero and Anastacia seemingly glide down the hallway toward us, sharing kisses every other second. _Ew,_ I thought to myself, and reminded myself to not tell Emma about that; knowing her, she'd throw a fit. Mom pushed me away from her towards Romero, I took a step back and he merely grinned at me. "Ready to go?" He asked, I was instantly reminded of Dad, who always asked Emma and I that involuntarily of course before a mission or training; I looked away from him. "Where are we going?" I asked under my breath. "You'll see." He whispered into my ear before I felt something thin and sharp stab into my shoulder blade. I yelped in pain as I realized this was another holy water needle, and fell to my knees. I let myself scream out in agony as the burning liquid moved too quickly through my bloodstream. "This will all be over soon." Romero murmured to me in a voice so gentle it seemed wrong; if I wasn't doubled over in pain, and being strangled with fire, I would've smacked him. He laid a cool hand on my forehead and everything went black.

…: l :…

"You bastard, let her go!" I heard Emma's voice yelp from somewhere near me. I opened my eyes to find that I was atop a familiar cliff, on my knees, Anastacia holding me back by my hair, my hands tied up with metal cuffs behind my back. Searing pain once again sliced through my body, and I moaned. I looked around, I saw Emma and Edgar standing an unsafe ten feet from Romero, Marie, Anastacia and I, and Dad standing close behind Emma and Edgar, his face contorted in what I guessed was worry and confusion. Well, his daughter could possibly be dying here, and his non-dead ex-wife was standing across from him, not six feet under like she should've been. I heard Anastacia's too loud laughter boom behind me, and I cringed away from it; her grip tightened around my hair and I winced in pain. "Emma, there's no use screaming here. You're only going to irritate Lina here." Romero's voice was infuriatingly smooth. "Well why don't you just go die that fucking hole you came out of?" she snarled back, and shook a rigid finger at the tunnel entrance. "Actually, Emma," Anastacia soothed, ", it's quite nice in there. Would you like to take a look inside?" She sneered at Emma, and I resented the woman for that. Emma clearly did too, "Mom, shut the fuck up!" She screeched at Anastacia, whose grip kind of loosened at that comment, I pulled away from her, my hair slipping from her grasp as I managed to half-run over to my Dad. Romero twitched a little at this and took a step forward before Anastacia took several as well, coming face to face with Emma. "What was that…_mija_?" Anastacia growled menacingly. Emma wasn't phased and shouted back, her voice rising in temper and pitch. "I don't give a shit whether you're alive or not! I would NEVER want to live with you. You left dad, you left the safe way of life for…" She grunted in disgust, "For a…A MOSNTER!"

Emma breathed in and out heavily and I watched in a mix of horror and amazement at her as Dad managed to slip the cuffs off my wrists. "A monster?" Romero laughed loudly. "Emma, dear, can't you even see that your own father is afraid of you right now?" He smirked wickedly. "It's on." Edgar muttered as he advanced toward Romero quickly, wielding a shining sword.


	38. Twisted Schemes and Battle Scenes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina, Marie, Anastacia, and Romero.

Note to the reader: So, um, hiiiiiiiii…

…: E :…

Dad lunged headstrong towards the vampires, sword held out in front of him; his knuckles turned white from what I supposed was from squeezing the grip on the sword. Mom ran forward, and took a hold of the sharp end of the sword, creating a squeaking noise as she bent it one-handed. I tore my eyes away from the rest of their battle, Dad fighting his ex-wife off with the twisted, broken sword, and ran quickly at Romero wielding a stake, seeing as he was just standing there laughing at the brawl between my parents. I managed to somehow scrape him across the chest before he realized what had just hit him, and moved away, drawing a long clean red mark on his ugly white shirt. He swung his hand at me around my head, I ducked, narrowly dodging his huge hand. I pulled down on his hand, causing him to lose his balance and fall before my feet. He snarled, fangs bared, eyes glowing a bright yellow, and grabbed my ankles forcing me down onto the ground a too close five feet away from him. I groaned having landed on the side of my stake, and flipped over onto my back, then into a sitting position before being pushed back down by Romero. "You need to learn your manners Emma." I growled at him, but before he could do anything, he shrieked and whirled around, getting up onto his feet. There was an arrow stuck in his back, but from what I could see, it didn't' pierce much further than a layer or two of skin. Lina stood a few feet away from him loading another arrow onto her faithful bow. "And you do too, Miss Lina." He ripped the arrow out of his back, snapped it between two fingers, and dropped the two splintered halves. "Don't call me that!" Lina shouted and fired off an arrow that miraculously, Romero didn't dodge well enough from. He moved too arrogantly, too slowly, and the arrow lodged itself a little to the right of where it should have been. I scrambled back up onto my feet and held the stake out in front of me, inches away from Romero and his not beating heart of course.

I snapped out of my focused anger as soon as I heard Dad's yelp; I directed my attention to him, suddenly angered again by what I saw. Dad was laid on the ground, his chest heaving, as Mom stood above him, one foot on his chest, her stilettos looked dangerously sharp right then, and I impulsively dove at her, knocking her down onto the ground. She screeched at me, her eyes glowing intensely, and fangs grown out far too long; she seemed to jump back onto her feet, bringing me back up onto mine, and I ran forward, pushing her by the shoulders off the edge of the cliff. I jogged up to the edge, to watch her writh midair and scream her head off before disappearing in sound and sight to me in a cloud of sea spray and fog at least 60 feet below me. "Bye Mom." I whispered into the night air, a pang of guilt now rolling into my mind; Dad seemed to read my mind however, "Hey, she was too far gone," He spoke coolly. "Even for a bloodsucker." I nodded and turned around speedily to face the remaining two vampires. Well, one if Marie wasn't a raging psycho bitch like my mom; I located her several feet behind Romero, who was fighting off Alan and Lina, to hardly any avail, he was hardly scathed at this point. Romero looked over at us, his eyes wicked with rage, "You will pay for that…" He spoke loudly, a demonic deep voice accompanying the normal one. I braced myself, stake in hand ready for a battle, but he did what none of us expected, he disappeared into the wind.

We all stood there in silence, glancing from one person to another, no one seemed to be able to figure what the hell just happened, but finally we all settled our gazes upon Marie was stood before us now, taking slow but careful steps toward us. "Well…" She murmured, somehow clearly. "…That was impressive." Lina seemed to lose it right then. "Impressive? YOU-" She began, but Marie cut her off midsentence. "Yes, baby, it was." She walked away from Lina, who stood there silent, awestruck and made her way over to Alan, laying her hands gently on his neck. "I've missed you all." She murmured, probably more to Alan, who I could tell blushed a bright red color, and backed away from her. "And now that Anastacia is gone," Marie began, and glanced over at me and I glared at her. ", Romero will be slightly less than his usual self. And that makes it easier for me." She smirked at the group, and kept pacing around us. "What the hell do you mean?" Edgar snapped at her. She laughed and faced him. "You see, everyone, I've always been able to leave Romero and his coven, but I couldn't do that, you see, because it would change the course of this lovely idea I had." She grinned, a devilish look popping into her eyes for a moment before slipping away. "I don't want to be all alone with those crazy vampires. Who would? I want my family back…" She whispered tenderly, and pulled Lina by the arm beside Alan. "Is that too much to ask?" She asked, it seemed like a stupid rhetorical question to me. "Speechless huh?" She questioned us all, before finding her original place. "But this time," she began firmly, ", I intend having my way."


	39. Demons Within

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina, Marie, Anastacia, and Romero.

Note to the reader: RAWR. Why is it taking me so long to get started on writing this chapter? Ugh.

…: L :…

After giving the speech of her dream, Mom walked over to Dad and I, and rested her hand on my shoulder; I brushed her off. "Lina," she murmured to me lovingly, ", what's the matter?" I scowled at her; my anger had been rising the entire time I was here. "What's the matter?" I retorted at her bitterly and folded my arms across my chest. "The matter is that you left. You left us, without any warning, and Mom, I know you. You wouldn't just give up if there was an obstacle between you and your family. You would have kept trying, that's who you are, and you can't deny that much." My tone was completely acidic as I continued, "No, I think you didn't come back right away on purpose." I kept my scowl up, hoping to anger her as well. "What on earth do you mean?" She was either pretending not to understand, or was actually to ignorant to understand. "I mean," I began roughly, not feeling guilty at all. ", you must have had this plan longer than you say. It's overly thought through and won't work. I know it won't." I closed my mouth now, vowing not to say anymore, to let my words sink in for her. I had never felt so strongly about any feelings before, but what I had just told her summed up how I had felt from the day we knew she was 'gone' to this moment. "Alan…" She whined, turning to Dad, this new adopted tone ringing in my ears without familiarity; I hated it. ", Won't you explain to Lina that-" Dad cut her off coldly, "No. Marie, you pretended to be dead. That's unforgivable…" I heard Edgar and Emma snicker somewhere behind Mom, but she didn't notice. "We don't need you anymore Marie." He spoke with icy cold brevity, not provoking any more discussion on this topic. She was unaware of it though, and her light green eyes turned a bright glowing yellow. "I loved you, Alan." She spoke irascibly, as she grabbed Dad by his neck, strangling him as he fell to his knees, losing one precious breath of air after another.

I slammed my palms down on Mom's shoulders and yanked back, she let out a shocked cry, seemed to forget about Dad who had been turning an unhealthy shade of blue right then; I briefly saw Edgar and Emma rush over to Dad's sides before Moms claws met my shoulders. I grunted, and pushed her off of me. I hissed at her, feeling my fangs retract out of defense; she was at the same stage of anger as I was. She hissed back, before running at me and gripping me by the shoulders. My hands flew to hers, my claws digging into her skin, she let out a pained screech, and I laughed at the feeling of her oozing blood sliding across my fingers and threw her off of me. I leapt into a crouch over her heaving body on the sandy cliff ground and hissed. My breathing quickened and got heavier, my eyes felt as if they were burning, and the tips of my fangs poked at the skin below my bottom lip. "Don't make me do this Mom." I snarled at her, the human in me taken back by the way my voice sounded: it was like my normal speaking voice had been slightly muted and then accompanied by one similar to it, except very demonic, and much more dominant than my normal one. She just snarled at me again, and jumped up onto her feet. I got up into a ready position, expecting any attack she could throw at me.

Emma's war cry however, distracted me as she ran from behind me clutching a tiny little water pistol, and squirted it at Mom's face. The water sizzled on her face as Mom shrieked in pain clutching her cheek where Emma had gotten her. "Here." Emma barked in my ear, handing me a sword. I took it, and yanked it out of its sheath holding it out in front of Mom, it was a dangerous three or four inches away from her heart; if hers functioned correctly anymore that is. As Mom snapped out of her focus on her mangled cheek, I heard Dad and Edgar approach the sides of Emma and I in what I assumed was their stealth mode. "I just wanted my family back!" She snarled at us before flying off into the night, Emma had jumped forward, sharpened stake in her hand and cursed something under her breath. I could hardly focus though, I was still completely vamped out, fangs protruding over my bottom lip obnoxiously, and I heard a screech as I realized I was grinding one of my claws against the polished metal of the sword. "Lina…" Dad murmured as the three of them walked in front of me to see why I was being so silent. I could practically hear he and Edgar's blood gushing and pulsating through their veins as he spoke, as they breathed. I turned away from the three of them, ignoring Emma's cautious expression, and took a few steps away from the group and crossed my arms over my chest, willing my vampirism to go and kill itself. The vampire didn't listen instead, she only reminded me of how long angry Mom had made me only moments ago, how her blood had felt against my fingertips, of how long it had been since I had fed. I attempted to swallow the awful feeling, but it didn't work, it seemed to only grow stronger, and threaten to rip my throat into pieces if it wasn't quenched. _So it's true_, I thought to myself bitterly, this was really getting harder and harder to control every day.

Dad and Edgar's beating hearts, and swiftly moving bloodstreams were only bitter, yet succulent reminders of what I could do nowadays.


	40. Blood Puddles

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina, Marie, Anastacia, and Romero. Well…Anastacia is technically dead now…so…yeah.

Note to the reader: CHAPTER FOURTY! WOOAAAHHH THAT'S A BIG NUMBER. Anyways, I plan on wrapping this story up soon anyways, so it's all good!

…: E :…

"Lina," I murmured to her; she was facing away from Dad, Alan and I. Her shoulders were hunched over rising and falling in exasperated sighs. I took a step towards her, and reached for her shoulder to get her to calm down, to just breathe for a moment. But the second my hand brushed her shoulder, she spun around, fangs bared, hissed at me and flew off into the night sky. I turned to the dads expecting to see worry in their eyes, but there was no trace of it. "Go after her, we'll get all the stuff home." Alan mumbled while picking up Lina's forgotten sword from the ground. I nodded my agreement and started running down the cliff towards where I believed she would be, the old comic shop, and if there was still a hole in the roof, it would be even easier for her to get into. _Lina!_ I called out to her in my mind, ignoring the faint headache that began to throb at my temples. _Where are you?_ I shouted out, not waiting for the first answer. She was silent. I kept running, until I reached the boardwalk and at 7:00 on a Friday night, the place was packed with people. I ignored people's shouts of protest and frustration as I ran past them, knocking into one person after another, until I finally reached the empty old comic book store. I jammed my hand into my back pants pocket, found my key ring and fumbled for the shop key.

The door opened with a familiar click noise and I flung the door open, ran inside, and slammed it shut. The place was pretty sound resistant to the loud obnoxious people on the boardwalk, but to my disappointment, Lina wasn't in here. I walked to the back of the shop, towards what I knew was a hallway leading out to the parking lot. I jogged down the narrow hallway, my arms brushing against the dusty fading walls, and pushed open the back door which was surprisingly unlocked. The minute I stepped outside of the hallway, I regretted it and if it weren't for my pride, I would have. In utter horror, I gazed upon a young woman's body laying in a puddle of her own blood, mangled and bleeding profusely from some wide and deep open wounds on her neck, chest, arms and legs; She appeared to be unconscious as well. Dumbstruck, I looked up at a blood soaked Lina; she stood looking over at the body, her hands by her sides firmly, but her arms a bit past her elbows were stained and slickly coated with fresh blood, her clothes too, were in this state of disrepair. I looked away from Lina back down at the body, searching with my eyes for what I feared: two, bleeding bitten holes. _Ugh_, I thought to myself, remembering how Lina's neck had looked after she had be turned; this memory came with déjà vu now, as my eyes focused on a spot on the woman's neck. There was two small bitten points on her neck that slowly trickled with blood. I looked right back up to Lina unsure if I was ashamed or scared of her now, but at the same time trying to avoid the alluring warm and fresh blood emitting from this person. Lina turned her head to me, her yellow eyes glowing even brighter, tinged red like the blood on her arms around the pupils of her eyes. Her fangs were completely elongated, much further out than I ever thought possible. She glared at me before growling in a satanic voice that clearly wasn't hers, but somehow, I could vaguely hear the normal one, "Emma, get away from me."

I shook my head, still in awe that this girl, who was the non-violent one of the two of us, could cause so much harm to a human being. "What the hell did you do…?" I asked, sidestepping away from the body, towards Lina. She stomped towards me, and I noticed thin streaks of blood trailing from her lips, down her chin. "What the fuck does it look like I did Emma?" She shouted at me harshly; I held my ground, and raised a warning and suspicious eyebrow. She snarled at me, and narrowed my eyes at her, trying to tell her not to do that, but in her vampire anger, she didn't notice the subtlety of my actions. "I lost control, I couldn't take it anymore! The stupid fucking thirst finally got to me!" Her voice seeming to rise in volume, but not pitch like it should've; she took a step back and bowed her head, her shoulders rising and falling, and her breathing became harsher in sound. She mumbled something I couldn't hear, "What?" I meant to ask softly, but it came out sounding rough. Oh well. "You don't understand!" She barked at me, her yellow eyes brightened and the red circle around her pupils seemed to burn bigger, hotter. Well now it my turn to be angry with her. "I don't understand?" I spat at her, my eyes beginning to burn. "I completely understand! I'm going through the same thing you are right now!" I stop screaming when one thought occurred to me. "You don't want to end up like your mom, do you?" I barked at her, deciding that playing the personal card worked with people almost every time. "No! Of course not!" She defended herself, her eyes seemed to dim slightly, and her tone cooled down as well. "I couldn't control it anymore though, and you've got to believe me Emma!" Her eyes were frantic even in their glowing yellow state; at least the red had faded away. I opened my mouth to speak again, but instead of hearing my voice, the woman laying on the ground made a deep guttural sound. My head snapped over to her direction, and she trembled on the ground, as she appeared to try to get up before collapsing back onto the ground, and groaning. "Oh crap…" Lina mumbled under breath, in a voice so soft, I was sure I was the only one who could hear it.


	41. Haze

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, but I do own any other characters you don't recognize from the movie.

Note to the reader: Blah. This story is a lot longer than I originally intended. BLAH.

…: L :…

The girl moaned and twitched on the ground for the next few moments as Emma and I watched in amazement. Well, I was amazed, knowing that in my anger and extreme thirst, I had come so incredibly close to killing her. I mean, I felt grateful that I hadn't killed her, but I had turned that innocent girl into a monster. Like myself. I looked back up at Emma, who had put her stony face on and was dialing a number into her phone. "What are you doing?" I hissed at her. She took a step away from me, and spat back, "Calling my dad. We need to take that girl to the hospital." I opened my mouth to protest, but Emma held up a hand signaling me not to bother. This enraged me all over again, but I stayed where I was, and folded my arms over my chest. She may have said she understood, but the way she was acting right now clearly demonstrated that she didn't. I looked down at my feet, just now noticing that my clothes were stained with the girl's blood, especially at the long sleeves of the grey shirt Mom had given me only a short while ago it felt, but the time period she had given me these clothes seemed like ages ago. Despite me being in a clear thinking moment, Emma started telling me something, but I didn't hear it, it was just a mumble of words in my ears. I didn't want to hear her; I didn't want to see my Dad and Edgar, they would surely kill me. Or maybe that was just the hormonal teenager-bloodthirsty vampire talking; I don't know.

Surely enough though, Dad and Edgar showed up in the rusty old pickup truck, the engine going off with a bang, as they climbed out of the car to examine the nearly murdered girl's body. Dad looked up at me and mumbled something unintelligible, but the tone of voice and the look on his face were only of disappointment or fear, or a strange combination of the two. I guessed that he was asking how I could've done this, and what in the world was I thinking, so I just shook my head to tell him that I didn't know the answer to either, but I regretted it. Despite my regret, however, I couldn't do anything but watch in silence, the haze returning to my mind and vision, clouding up all of my senses. Dad and Edgar drove off, out of the parking lot, at some point and Emma tugged at my arm so we could walk home. "I'm coming." I mumbled to her as we trudged along; she was trying to talk to me a little here and there, but I could barely hear her. It was like there was water in my ears, at the point of spilling over, but not doing so; so I would just nod my head and mumble some response that I assumed was acceptable.

At some point, we arrived at the house, but Dad and Edgar were still not home. As Emma went up the front steps of the porch, I looked around into the forest. The hazy vision I had had for a while now made the forest look mystical, unreal, the dark greens melded with the other dark muddier colors and somehow brightened. I blinked a few times, hoping that I was just seeing things, and that I was tired and just needed some sleep. But even after several moments of blinking, the delusional image hadn't cleared itself up, it only got stronger, and now I felt it start to affect my ears as well. My ears rang intensely and loudly, but it didn't hurt or irritate me. "Lina?" I finally heard Emma ask me as she pushed the front door open. I shook my head and hopped up the front steps after her, and then decided on flying up to our room. "Lina!" Emma shouted at me as I landed softly atop the top step of the stairs; I looked down at her from the banister. "What's going on with you?" She asked up at me as she ascended the stairs in a huff. "I…I don't know…" I mumbled to her honestly and glided into our bedroom and sank down onto my bed. "You don't know?" She asked me in a very crossed tone as she sat down on her own bed. "Nope." I responded drily, laid down on my bed, comfortable on my back like this and drifted off into an unexpected sleep.


	42. Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina, and all other OC's. Got it? Good.

Note to the reader: So, I'm really lagging on writing this story, but I'm really sorry about that!

…: E :…

I watched in sheer amazement as Lina fell asleep in a matter of two and a half seconds; drinking human blood apparently could screw a half vampire up. Well, drinking human blood and not turning to a full vampire. I shivered, the thought of Lina having turned tonight sinking into my mind; it startled and frightened me. If that was the case and the girl didn't make it, I could really just say goodbye to Lina now. I mentally kicked myself for being such a pessimist when I heard Dad's pickup truck engine turn off with a loud bang. I left the bedroom, shutting the door behind me softly, unsure of whether you could wake a sleeping vampire with loud noise. I shrugged as descended the staircase and landed on the bottom step as Dad and Alan walked in the front door, Alan dragging the lady's mangled body over to the couch. "Um." I muttered, as I watched Dad throw a towel that was drying over a dining room chair, over the couch, then Alan lay the lady down on the towel. "She's still alive?" I asked them in a voice barely above a whisper. "Yeah." Dad told me as he walked over to where I stood, and then leaned against the banister of the stairs. "Why isn't she at the hospital?" I asked, wondering why no one was jumping to explain that yet. "The emergency room was closed." Dad explained to me dryly as Alan walked up to us, rolling his eyes at the obvious stupidity of an _emergency room_ being closed. It made no sense. At all. Whatsoever.

"We're going to take her there tomorrow." Alan told me in a mostly calm, but slightly edgy tone. I nodded my approval, but had to wonder what would happen if the girl woke up. Someone would have to tell her where she was and what happened. I looked over at her and listened, sensing for the sound of a heartbeat that wasn't Dad's or Alan's. But amongst their strongly thudding hearts, I could hear a softer, somehow desperate sounding heart. My mind slowly drifted from the thoughts of heart beating onto how hearts pump blood; a lot of blood. And the smell of blood was filling my nose, making my hard-earned control more difficult to summon right then. "Emma." Alan barked at me. "Huh?" I mumbled back, snapping back into normal, mostly human mode. "Is Lina upstairs?" He asked me, it must have been the second or third time he had to ask because he sounded slightly exasperated. "Yeah." I muttered, "C'mon." I directed them to follow me as I climbed up the stairs to our bedroom.

Lina was curled up on her side, into a little ball, like side-sleeper she was, but was perfectly still, as if she was trying to keep herself that way. Alan flitted over to her, kneeling down, so his face was at the same level as hers. I watched, slightly curious at what he was doing. "Lina…" He whispered to her softly, whilst shaking one shoulder in the same softness. It was like she was a little toddler or something; I sighed and leaned against the bedroom wall. I then concentrated on talking to Lina in my head. _Hey, you should probably wake up now._ I told her in a snarky tone. Lina's eyes opened instantly as I finished my sentence, and I felt satisfied for a moment before she growled at Alan and grabbed him by the neck in a stranglehold. He gasped for a breath of air one moment while being in complete shock at his snarling daughter. I ran over to Lina's bed and dove at her, grabbing her wrists from behind and prying her away from Alan as Dad grabbed Alan by the shoulders and yanked him back out of protection. "WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" I screamed at her as she fought out of my grip, shoving me with one hand into the wall; before jumping out of the bedroom window. I leapt out after. And landed on the soft earth with a thud, "LINA!" I shrieked her name as I chased after her at full speed, wind whooshing in my ears. "GET AWAY FROM ME EMMA!" She shrieked back with an earsplitting amount of volume. She soared up into the sky, flying faster than I could run. I jumped up into the air determined to keep chasing her. But instead of slicing through the sky like I had hoped, I landed on the ground again. _Fuck_. I thought to myself harshly, before trying again, and receiving the same outcome. I ran forward a few steps and tried one last time. It finally worked, and I lifted up into the sky, before soaring off in the direction I saw Lina take off in. Wind roared in my ears as I finally saw her figure in the distance dive down near one of the cliffs by the boardwalk. I narrowed in on a landing place.


	43. Unexplainable

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this anymore? Just look at the previous chapters for my disclaimer. LOL

Note to the reader: So…like…um….AWKWARD.

…: L :…

I flew up into the sky in my anger and frustration, but I couldn't really convey to myself why I was so angry, except that I had had a dream. Well, more like a nightmare; it was Mom's voice, commanding me over and over again to come to her. She told me how she wanted Dad and I to come to her, where she was at one cliff, she would turn Dad, and then she planned on us being a happy family for eternity. That drove me insane for some reason, and I wanted to handle Mom on my own whether I had a plan or not. Emma, however decided to follow me; and by the sound of something whooshing up into the air somewhere far behind me, I guessed she had not given up yet. I dove down towards the cliffs, making a rather immediate stop on the ground, which would surely throw Emma off. I walked now towards a woman's figure near the edge of the cliff, she stood leaning on her left side, arms crossed. "Lina…" She whispered to me, though it seemed the rushing wind brought the sound of her voice to me rather than the volume of her voice itself. "I'm glad you came here." She whispered into the wind again, but took several steps towards me, rested her hands on my shoulders; I didn't object now. "I'm sure you received all of my thoughts to you, correct?" She asked softly, tenderly, as if nothing was wrong except the choice of words she was using.

I nodded, grimly, without looking up at her. "Don't seem so upset baby…" She whispered to me again, and pulled my chin up with her hand to look at her. "Everything will be wonderful," she murmured and I nodded before she continued. "Once we turn your father…" She finished and cackled to herself. I shook my head at this, unable to find my vocabulary. She raised a questioning eyebrow at me, but still held my chin up so I could see her, or she could see me, or something. "It…you…you don't have to do this Mom…" I sputtered, and felt my redden and thanked my lucky stars that it was nighttime. "I know I don't have to, Lina," She began firmly, ",but I've been without any control for so long. I've been without you and Alan for so long. I just want things to be the way they were." She continued and grinned. I shook my head violently at her intentions; this woman had gone obviously crazy in the past eleven years. Mom had some how transformed in her mind from a sensitive, thoughtful lady, to an impulsive, wicked one. _Fucking vampirism_, I thought to myself harshly, cursing her nature and my own new one that had yet to reveal itself fully. "No." I retorted to her, taking a large step backwards, away from her. "No?" She asked, anger showing in her unpleased tone. "No! You've lost it mom! And-" I began my psychotic rant but she zoomed right in front of me, covering my mouth with her hand. "You're going to regret you said that one day." She spat at me harshly, before taking a step a back away from me and disappearing into the dark night sky.

I hissed at the dark sky and stalked off away from the cliff, fuming with unfulfilled anger. I ended up stomping through some forest within minutes somehow, probably scaring off any living creature within ten miles. "Lina!" I heard a voice shout out at me before something slammed into my back, knocking me down onto my face to taste the damp dirt. I jumped up from the ground leapfrog style sending my attacker flying out several feet in front of me. I crouched down and snarled at the person as they collected themselves; it was Emma. "Emma!" I growled at her and stood up, sighing. "Where the hell did you go?" She shouted at me as she stood up and regained her bearings. I had to remind myself to not scream back at her right then, as tempting as it was. I sighed again, and began explaining detail by detail, why I had nearly hurt Dad, then run off, and what had happened up on the cliff.

"I'm sorry I did all of that." I finally muttered after telling my side of the story. Emma merely nodded her head, "I just lost it completely this time." I continued explaining, only to be shushed by Emma. "It's okay." She looked at me as we started to walk back home. "But you'll probably want to explain to Alan why you tried to strangle him." She suggested somewhat calmly.


	44. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, but I do own Emma, Lina and all other OC characters you don't recognize!

Note to the reader: Well guys…I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT….are you ready for it? ARE YOU READY FOR IT?

…

This is the last chapter of Frog Girls…

ENJOYYYYYY!

…: E :…

Lina and I walked home that night and talked as if nothing had happened, as if nothing was wrong. And although we knew that we were probably going to face certain death thanks to Marie, it did help to try and not think about that. Well, at least not for now. When we got home, I'm sure Lina was expecting Dad and Alan to start screaming at her for nearly strangling Alan to death, but after she explained to them what had happened to her starting with her dream, they seemed to forgive her. "Don't do that again." Dad barked at her in a fairly quieter voice than he normally would have, signaling to me in a subtle way that something was wrong. "What happened?" I blurted out, letting my uncertainty in him show. He glanced over at his brother who stood beside Lina having a very soft conversation. "Well?" I tried to ask again. Alan snapped out of his conversation with Lina and nodded for Dad to just say it; whatever _it_ was. "That girl you nearly killed, Lina," He looked up at her scornfully, and Lina's gaze dropped down to her shoes which were still splattered with dried blood. "Well…I think you'd both better see her now." He finally finished and motioned for everyone to follow him out to the garage.

I guess Alan and Dad had set up a makeshift bed on an old table in there, with a couple layers of towels and blankets trying to make up for the fact that we didn't have a mattress or anything for the girl to lay on. That was one thing that was missing. The other thing, was the girl herself. "Shit." Dad muttered under his breath as we walked into the garage. "Where did she go?" Alan stammered through his yell at his brother, clearly infuriated. I zoned out away from the bickering adults and scanned the room for some form of evidence; there was a little slip of paper sitting on the makeshift bed. I snatched it up, and unfolded it as Lina walked over to me quickly to see the note too. In a fairly neat scrawl with blue pen, the girl had written:

_I have someone that will help me to become human again, thanks to you girls._

_You're really going to regret doing this to me._

_Thanks for nothing, bitches. _

I looked up from the note at Lina, her face read only regret, guilt and fear. "Do you think she means…" I started to ask, but I couldn't finish my question. The thought kind of scared me. "My mom." Lina finished for me, and visibly swallowed out of fear. "What's going on?" Alan asked now, both of the brothers having given up on their argument. I handed them the note I found, and they read it, the expressions on their faces mixing with the original frustration and a new confusion.

But there was nothing we could really do now. Marie and that girl had left no clues to what they planned to do, although we could all conclude that they were up to something. As much as all this made me want to scream at basically everyone and everything, I held the desire back; it wouldn't do any good.

The rest of the miraculous, short-lived summer passed by in a haze of weeks after that, and before I knew it, Lina and I were back to school shopping, as if nothing were wrong. We tried to ignore any emotions that told us that something awful could happen to us any day now, or that nothing good would come from pretending that everything was perfectly fine. And by the time school had started in late August, we had begun to believe it. Not completely of course, but mostly. It was easier this way, we believed it enough that some days would go by without us thinking about it at all, or just once or twice. But that might've been just me. Either way, the haunting thoughts that caused my family so much paranoia over several weeks, was beginning to slow and settle down. In fact, I only thought about the series of tragic, yet amazing events this summer while Lina and I were at lunch with our friends on the first day of school and someone asked, "What did you guys do this summer?" Lina and I glanced at each other before answering in unison, "Nothing."

…: E :…

Okay guys. So I know you must LOVE my cliffhangers right?

LOL JK.

But I do have a sequel to this story coming up soon.

ARE YOU READY FOR THAT?

I SERIOUSLY HOPE YOU ALL ARE!


End file.
